She calls him Spence
by mabelreid
Summary: AU JJ is taking a new job at FBI headquarters, this is my story of her relationship with Reid after she leaves, some fluff and some angst, alot of romance. A little bit of MorganGarcia here and there
1. Will he or won't he

A/n this little fic got in my head and wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. Don't worry the next chapter of Facing the Demon will be up soon.

_The time for self-delusion is over, she's leaving today, and I can't stop it. I thought that if I left things the way they've always been, that someday everything would change, that she would see who I really am underneath the nerdy exterior. I was wrong. I forgot one important thing, change always happens. I assumed that she would always be here, that the whole team would remain intact, but look what happened with Elle, she was my friend and she left without saying goodbye. I guess I should be grateful that this time we know in advance. It doesn't make me feel any better though. _

_I still have the same problem. What do I do now? Do I let her walk out of my life with out a word, because I'm afraid of what she will say if I tell her how much she means to me? That's a viable option but not one that I seriously want to consider. I want to tell her that I'm in love with her, and that I don't want her to leave. _

_There's no time left, it's time to go to work and say goodbye. I'll listen to her say something like, she will keep in touch, but only ten percent of people who leave a job maintain a friendship relationship with former co-workers. Wait a minute; you're quoting statistics to yourself, that's not good, my friend._

_I don't want to walk out that door…get in my car and drive to work…walk into the building…get into the elevator…ride it to the BAU…and see her for the last time. If I don't leave, then maybe time will stop and she won't leave. Don't be a fool; you know it doesn't work that way. Be mature about this and get in your car. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dr Reid did leave his apartment; he got in his car, drove to the BAU, got in the elevator, rode it up to their floor, got out and ran right into JJ, almost knocking her over.

"Um…Hi JJ…ah sorry I wasn't paying attention."

_Why did I have to run in to her, why couldn't it be Morgan or Gideon, or Jimmy Hoffa, anyone but her, I can't handle this right now._

"That's okay Spence. How are you this morning." _She's the only one who calls me Spence; I can't believe I'll never hear that ever again._

"Ah-good, how are you?" _Come on buddy; say it now before you lose your nerve._

"I'm excited, but I'm gonna miss everyone here, I promise I'll keep in touch."

Reid bit down on his tongue so he didn't blurt out the statistics he'd so recently quoted to himself, she wouldn't appreciate hearing it.

"Hey Spence, you ok?"

_No I'm not okay, you're leaving and I'll never see your face again. _

What he said was, "Yeah, JJ I was just thinking about all the paperwork I have on my desk_."_

"Okay I'll let you get to it, I have stuff to clear up before I leave, and we'll talk later," She said brightly, and walked away.

_Nice one Spencer, you chickened out again, what would Morgan say if he were here right now? Oh, who cares what he would think, what is important is that you still have problem; you need to grow a spine and talk to the girl. It doesn't matter what she says, if you don't at least try, you'll always wonder what could've been. _

He walked to his desk, sat down, and began to try to concentrate on the stack of paperwork on his desk. Luckily, they didn't catch a case, and that meant that they could all go to the farewell party at the club they'd picked close to Quantico.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've been sure for weeks now that taking this new job in Washington is the right thing to do, until today, when I saw his face. I almost lost my nerve, he looked so sad. What am I going to do, this is a great opportunity, I want to work with the Director in DC, but I don't want to leave without resolving this. _

_Why did I tell him I only wanted to be friends, after all he was the one that left his comfort zone and asked me out? It was hard for him; I saw it in his face when he showed me the tickets to the Redskins game. So what do I do, I say yes, the game was great, but he was so shy he hardly spoke and I decided that I didn't want to pursue a relationship with someone so awkward because it would be hard for me? How selfish can you get? So I hurt him, and I watch him struggle every day to be more normal, because of me._

_And all of this time, I didn't realize that I'm falling in love with him, too. Until today, I realized it when he nearly knocked me over at the elevator. It's time, time to go to the party they want to give me. Maybe I'll be able to tell him and he won't hate me. I don't want him to hate me. Please don't let him hate me._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team met at the club and entered the banquet room Garcia had arranged for them to use. All of the team, except JJ and Reid were having a great time. No one noticed that JJ wasn't thrilled to leave, and no one noticed that Reid wasn't happy for her. They ate, they laughed, they toasted JJ and they gave her gifts. She promised everyone that she would stay in touch and of course they believed her, all of them except for Reid. He knew better. It got late and it was time to leave.

They all scattered, and suddenly Reid was alone with JJ. If he didn't know better, he'd think they'd done it on purpose, but he realized the fault was with him, he was simply incapable of leaving her presence.

He wanted to memorize everything about her, the blue of her eyes, the gold of her hair, her small but perfect body, the enthusiasm she had for her job and the way she took charge of the media where ever they went.

JJ noticed the desertion of her friends and also wondered if it were on purpose. She didn't care if it was, she only knew that the very thought of leaving him was like a knife to the heart. So she made a decision.

_She's getting up to leave, this is your last chance genius, for once in your life reach out and grab what you want before it's too late. _He stood up and-

_Come on girl-carpe noctum…seize the night…tell him how you feel…don't leave it like this, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. _She stood up and turned toward him-

"Listen JJ I-"

"Spence I-"

"You go first," he said blushing to the roots of his hair.

"No you go," She said, kicking herself, he was going to say goodbye and that would be it.

"Uh, would you sit down for a minute, I-ah I'd like to talk to you?" He gestured to one end of the long table. She sat down and looked expectantly at him, her heart racing. _ What would he say? _She hoped it wasn't a long goodbye speech full of statistics about the bureau or the FBI.

"JJ I-ah…I wanted to-oh hell…here it is. I'm falling in love with you and I just wanted you to know before you left, and I hope you're not mad." He said in a rush, refusing to meet her eyes, his face beet red.

_Wait; did he just say what I think he said?_

_Yes, smart girl he did, are you going to say something, or just stare at him like an idiot? _

_(She wasn't saying anything, nice job buddy; you made her mad and spoiled everything. Walk away now with what's left of your dignity.)_

Reid stood up and said, "I'm ah-I'm sorry JJ…I'll go now…good luck." His heart was breaking and he was humiliated

"Spence wait, please-I'm sorry, you took me by surprise that's all. Please wait." She stood and laid a restraining hand on his arm.

"I was surprised that's all, I had it all planned to tell you that I'm in love with you and you beat me to it. I'm sorry if you thought I was mad, I'm not, just overwhelmed."

He could only stare at her for a moment, the color of his face slowly returned to normal, and he suddenly broke into a wide smile.

"Do you mean it JJ; you're not just humoring me?"

"I would never do that to you Spence." She lifted her hand off his arm and his heart mourned the loss of contact.

"So, what do we do now, you're leaving and-"

"Shh, she pressed a finger to his lips; we'll make it up as we go along." She took his hand and led him out of the club.

A/n ok this was intended to be a one shot, but I'll continue if you all think I should. Let me know.


	2. Christmas with Spence

**A/n normally I dislike Christmas, but this year I'm in the holiday spirit for some reason. So this chapter and the next one are pure Christmas fluff. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews and the encouragement to continue this story. The rating has changed for later chapters.**

The bull pen at the FBI's BAU unit was usually bustling with activity, agents running from office to office or out the door. The phones were always ringing, and voices were always raised. Only in the late evenings was it quiet, like tonight. This evening, only two people remained in the bull pen, one was Special Agent Derek Morgan, and the other was Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid.

The former was staring at the latter with a mixture of confusion, and bemusement on his face. The bemusement was due to the fact that, Reid had been walking around for the last weeks happier then Morgan had ever seen. It was a welcome change from the weeks before Agent Jennifer Jareau had left the BAU for a new job in DC. It hadn't taken Morgan's superior talents as a profiler to figure out what was going on. The younger man had thought he'd hidden his feelings for the lovely JJ very well. Of course he'd forgotten what they all did for a living, keeping a secret from them was next to impossible.

Then after the night of her farewell party, Reid had begun to change. He still wore the same clothes that made him look like an eccentric college professor. His hair was still cut like a ten year-old, and he'd still worn the most god-awful glasses Morgan had every seen. No, it was more then that, he looked and acted more comfortable in his own skin, and he was happy. Morgan figured the young man had finally worked up the courage to approach the object of his affections. Obviously, his feelings were returned, Morgan was happy for him.

The concern was due to the fact that today, Reid looked unhappy, and he was staring at the computer screen without seeing it. Usually when it came time to do the endless paper work they all had, he would attack it with the same concentration, and single-mindedness he showed on a case. Normally Morgan would ignore him and do his own work, but something kept pulling his gaze back to the younger agent. Sighing, he got up and crossed to Reid's desk. Leaning up against the side of his desk he asked.

"Hey kid, what's got you down tonight?"

"Hmm…oh, hi Morgan, I didn't realize you were still here." He looked up at his partner, his large chocolate brown eyes showed dark circles Morgan hadn't seen in weeks.

"Yeah, I'm nearly finished with my paperwork - you on the other hand haven't made much of a dent in yours. What's wrong?"

Sensing that his partner was sincere in his concern, and not just nosy Reid said, "Morgan did you know that fifty six percent of fatal plane crashes are caused by pilot error, and eight percent by weather, traveling at Christmas time is-"

"She'll be okay Reid. Besides it's also true that flying is safer than driving, right?"

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy for me to worry, huh. I mean we fly all over the country all the time...and in all weather right...and we're always ok."

His eyes pleaded with Morgan to say something reassuring. Morgan may have teased him mercilessly about JJ in the last weeks, but he also cared about Reid enough to say.

"Sure kid...you're right we always get to and from our cases with no problem and JJ will as well, you'll see, she'll call you the minute she's on the ground. Besides isn't it a little early for you to worry, she doesn't leave for two days."

"I was looking forward to spending time with her for Christmas, but she'd already promised her mom months ago that she'd come home this year. We decided it was too early in our relationship for me to meet the family. I mean meeting a girl's family is serious, right?"

"I suppose it is Reid, but look at it this way, you have a whole year to figure things out before you have to face her Dad. Can you imagine meeting him right now?"

Reid paled a bit, which Morgan found interesting, he was so pale normally. "Um...no I don't think I'd be ready for that right now. Anyway she'll be back for New Years Eve." He said, his face brightening.

"There you go kid...there's always a bright side - now get to work, or you'll be here all night." Morgan said with mock sternness, and laughed when Reid marked off a salute.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was Friday, and Reid was off till the day after Christmas, thanks to Hotch and Gideon ganging up on the Assistant Director. They'd gotten him to agree to the four day holiday, and they were off the on-call list unless something extraordinary occurred. Reid hoped the psychos would get in the holiday spirit, and leave off killing and maiming until after the New Year.

He'd tried to get a flight to Las Vegas, but everything was booked solid. He was glad he hadn't promised his mother he would see her. At least JJ had met his mother, and still she wanted to be with him, which was a weight off of shoulders, he didn't know what he would've done if he'd had to worry about introducing her to Diana Reid. Knowing your boyfriend's mother is a paranoid schizophrenic could scare any girl away. JJ wasn't like that, she didn't care if his mother was mentally ill, she accepted him in spite of it, and it made him love her even more.

JJ called him at about two o'clock. He was surprised; he thought she'd be busy packing, and running errands for her trip.

"Hi Jen"

She had asked him early in their relationship to call her Jen, or Jennifer. She liked JJ only for work. She said that in the FBI boys club, Jennifer was too girly, and she didn't feel taken seriously if called that by colleagues, and the press.

"_Hi Spence" _Her usual bright tone cheered him up and depressed him at the same time.

"It's good to hear your voice, but I thought you'd be busy packing."

"_I just finished that, and it occurred to me that since we can't spend Christmas together, that we should do something tonight."_

"What do you have in mind?" He was intrigued.

"_Nope, I'm not gonna tell you, just dress warm okay." _

"Jen, what are you up to?"

"_Trust me babe, you're going to love it, I promise."_

"I'm not sure I should, but okay."

"_You won't be sorry; I'll be there in about two and half hours. I just have to finish up a couple of things, and I'm out the door. Love you." _

She hung up, and as usual the words I love you, from her mouth to his ears, caused him to completely forget anything else for at least fifteen minutes, then he was back to worrying. _What was she up to? _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At precisely four thirty pm there was a knock at his door. He opened it, and found her standing there, dressed in a winter coat and scarf, with an adorable knitted cap on her head, her blond hair falling around her shoulders. Every time he saw her beautiful face, he couldn't believe that she wanted him.

"Are you going to let me in, or are you going to stand there gaping, Dr Reid." She grinned at him, and that along with her cold flushed cheeks, made his heart race.

"Ah-yeah sorry," he stepped back to allow her access.

He bent down awkwardly to kiss her. He was always embarrassed to kiss her, as if she would laugh at him. She'd given up trying to explain to him that he needn't be embarrassed, she welcomed his kisses. She'd decided that one day he'd accept the fact that he was allowed to be affectionate with her. Until then, she didn't make a big deal out of it, even though she wondered how long it would take for him to be comfortable enough to take their relationship to the next level. She longed to show him just how sexy he was to her.

"Are you ready to go?" She saw he wasn't dressed for outdoors yet.

"Why don't you have some coffee and warm up before we go." He wondered what she was plotting.

"Come on Spence, stop stalling, we're on a tight schedule." She almost laughed at the dismayed look on his face.

He turned to the closet and pulled out his coat, gloves and scarf. While he put them on, she thought about what she'd planned for the evening, and couldn't wait to see the look on his face when they got to their first destination.

She insisted on driving, the weather was cold but clear, and since she'd planned the evening, he didn't argue with her too long. He hated driving anyway; most people were maniacs on the road.

When they arrived at the orphanage, he turned to her stunned. "You seriously don't expect me to go in there with you!" The look of sheer panic on his face was priceless, and she almost laughed out loud.

"What's the big deal Spence, their just kids, and Christmas in this place with it's reminders that they don't have families, is the worst time of the year for them." She scolded him.

"Jen, I don't get along with kids, they hate me."

"Don't be ridiculous, why would they hate you?"

"I don't know the same thing happens with dogs."

"Well dogs can smell fear, maybe kids can, too," She said quiet serious on the outside, but laughing on the inside. "Come on, I promise no one will bite you."

She went around to the trunk of her car and began to pull out bags of gifts and food. "I do this every year, I was afraid that with the move to DC I wouldn't be able to get up here, so I decided to bring you along. I get to make this delivery and I get to spend time with you."

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?" He picked up some of the packages, stumbling under their weight, and followed her into the entrance of the orphanage.

"Agent Jareau, how good to see you again. We look forward every year to your visits." A voice said. Spencer couldn't see the owner of said voice, as he had several packages piled in his arms, which he felt would break unless he could put the stuff down soon.

"Father Malone, it's good to see you too."

"Come this way, I'll show you where to leave your packages."

He led them down a poorly lit hallway to an office that was currently over flowing with items similar to what Spencer and JJ carried in their arms. It was a relief to set everything down.

"It looks like a lot of people have been generous this year, Father." JJ said looking around in satisfaction.

"Yes, we are lucky; I only wish we saw the same generosity all year long."

"I know Father, I wish it too, and I also wish I could get up here more often."

"We know your busy my dear, and what you do is very important, too. Now who is the young man with you?"

He scrutinized Spencer, who began to feel very uncomfortable. JJ seemed to have a close relationship with the people that ran this place. _How is it he didn't know this side of her? _

"This is Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid."

"Ah, so this is one of your co-workers from the BAU."

"Not exactly, you see I have a new job with the bureau in DC. We used to work together, but know he's my boyfriend."

"Ah yes...well Jennifer, why don't you go say hello to some of the others, Dr Reid and I are going to have a talk."

"Okay Father." She turned to Spencer squeezed his hand and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes babe." She left the room and felt no guilt what so ever at having just thrown him to the proverbial wolf.

Father Malone regarded Spencer as he rocked nervously on his heels, his face pink. "Why don't you sit down Dr Reid?"

Seeing how nervous the young man was, he took pity on him. "Relax, Dr Reid the Inquisition ended over five hundred years ago, besides we learned then that thumb screws and the rack weren't the most reliable way to get people to talk honestly."

Reid managed to bite back the multitude of facts he had in his brain about the Inquisition. Instead he said. "Ah…Father Malone, have I done something to offend you?"

The priest began to laugh, "Oh no my boy, I just wanted to be sure your intentions are honorable with Jennifer. Did you know that she comes up here twice a year, once on Christmas and once in the summer? The kids love her and she loves them. In all that time she's never brought a man with her. So I know you're special to her, am I right?"

Reid wondered if all priests were this intimidating or if it was just this one, in any case he couldn't lie. "Yes sir I guess I am."

"She loves you…I can see it in her eyes…I see it in yours as well."

"Yes Father I love her with my whole heart."

Reid thought this man would make an excellent profiler. He had managed to get him to open up in less than five minutes and that was amazing.

"Then God bless you both, son."

They sat and talked for a long while, entering into a pretty lively debate over the merits of the Da Vinci Code, which Reid had read and memorized. The priest was fascinated to hear of Reid's eidetic memory and asked him many questions about it and his speed reading abilities.

After a knock on the door JJ stuck her head in and said, "Hey babe, are you going to hide in here for ever, we've got a schedule to keep remember."

She said goodbye to Father Malone and they were followed out the door by some of the kids who badgered her till she promised to come back soon.

In the car Reid said, "Don't think I'll forget that you abandoned me in the lions den."

"Oh come on Spence, he isn't that bad, besides you looked like you were having a great time, when I stuck my head in."

She grinned at him; it had tickled her to see him in deep conversation with a good friend of hers. They had seemed to get along famously.

"He's an interesting person; I always wondered what makes a person choose that kind of life, all self-sacrifice and doing good for others."

"He's a great man, who worries constantly about all those children."

"They all like you Jen."

"I love children; they remind me of the good things in life, the innocence of life. It helped me stay sane working for the BAU."

They talked of this, and many other things till they reached their second destination. It was one of those farms that specialized in haunted corn mazes at Halloween, and gave sleigh rides for carolers at Christmas time. JJ had already reserved a spot for them on the large horse drawn wagon piled high with hay.

"Jen, we're going to freeze our butts off."

"Come on Spence, people come from all over the area to take one of these rides, why do you think I told you to dress warm?" She clambered up onto the wagon and sat down on one of the many blankets thrown over the hay.

She patted the empty space next to her. "Come on babe, get your adorable butt up here and keep me warm."

He flushed crimson at the looks the other riders gave him, and climbed up to where she sat. He put an arm around her and said, "Jen, it's going to take more than body heat to stay warm, the temperatures about twenty-five degrees and if we travel at a speed of five miles an hour, that makes the wind chill factor-"

She shut him up by kissing him firmly on the mouth. He didn't say anything else till they were underway and everyone began to sing carols and talk to one another. He was right, it was very cold, but it was also enchanting.

The horses pulled the wagon smoothly over the snow. The stars were ou,t and he couldn't believe how many he could see. There was no light pollution from the cities out here, and he could see more stars then he'd seen in years.

"What are you thinking?" JJ asked.

"Did you know that light we see from distant galaxies left them millions of years ago, so when we look at the universe we only see it in the past?"

"That's kind of depressing don't you think?"

No…don't you see…millions of years from now, someone will look up at our star and see us as we are now, it makes me feel so small. My problems are insignificant compared to the universe. It makes what I do bearable, because I know that no matter what happens to me, time, and the universe will go on." He was so animated that she bit back a sarcastic reply and instead snuggled closer to him and watched the stars while the others sang.

When the ride was over they were able to enter a large heated barn and have hot chocolate and cookies. There was music and a story teller. They got warm while they listened to him tell a story about the colonization of Virginia. Too soon it was getting late, and JJ had to get back to DC.

They arrived back at his apartment around ten pm. He convinced her to come in for coffee; he wanted her alert for the drive back to Washington.

He didn't want her to leave; he wanted her to stay with him for the holiday. It had never mattered to him before where he was, or who he was with on Christmas, but now that she was a part of his life, the most important part, and he couldn't imagine spending the holidays alone. Eventually she had to go. She kissed him long and hard and then she was gone.

He sat down in his favorite chair, and watched the lights on the houses across the street from his building. There were so many different colors and configurations. Some twinkled, some flashed on and off, and some were steady. He'd never considered the hypnotic quality of Christmas lights, but before he knew it he was asleep and dreaming of her. New Years Eve never seemed so far away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Spencer awoke the next morning, it was to pain in his neck from sleeping sitting up. He got up, stretched, and looked at the clock. It was seven fifty-two am; she would be on her way to the airport. He walked over to where he laid his jacket and picked it up. He noticed that one pocket was heavier than it should have been. He reached in and pulled out a bag with the logo of the gift shop at the farm they'd been at the night before. She must have bought whatever was in the bag when he left her to use the restroom. A small card was inside, it read.

_Dearest Spence,_

_I saw this and knew you had to have it. _

_I love you, baby._

_Jen_

He turned the bag upside down, and a crystal star fell out into his hand. It hung from a slender gold rope. He walked back into the living room, and hung it from the Christmas tree. It caught the sunligh,t and reflected back all the colors of the rainbow. It was beautiful. He stood staring at it for a long time, then he turned with a smile to head into the bathroom, and a hot shower. He may have been small, and insignificant in the grand scheme of the universe, but to her, he was everything.


	3. Finally

**A/n Warnings for language and sexual content which I kept as non graphic as I could to keep the T rating. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of CM no copyright infringement is intended**.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or sent a PM.**

December 31st

Spencer Reid stood in the middle of his small kitchen. He surveyed the damage done by his attempts at cooking. There was flour everywhere, in his hair, on his clothes, and all over the counter tops. Pots and pans, and other cooking implements lay scattered and dirty. Everything he tried to prepare was either half raw, or burned to a crisp.

_Okay genius, let's go over it again. Why did we decide that cooking for Jennifer was a good idea? Oh that's right you want to impress her, and get laid tonight. _

"Hey, this is the woman I love we're talking about, so stop with smart ass remarks," He told himself. _Wait isn't talking to oneself a bad thing, considering the mental health history of his family. _

_Come on Spencer, you're not disturbed so stop with the excuses, and let's revisit why the kitchen looks like Martha Stewart on a really bad day, exploded all over it._

"Oh come on it's not that bad, I can fix it."

_Right, sure you can, but she's going to be here any minute, you don't have time to-_

His doorbell buzzed, and he frantically tried to brush the flour out of his hair, and off his face. It rang again as he brushed at his clothes. He walked as calmly as he could to the door, and opened it.

"Hi Spence-"

She stopped mid sentence, and stared at him as if he grown a second head. She walked in the apartment, and shut the door. Reaching up to touch his hair she said.

"Is that flour?"

_Nice job, quick think of something clever, you were working on an experiment to recreate-_

"Spencer Reid, what have you been up to?"

"Why nothing my love, it's so good to see you, I missed you so much." He leaned down to kiss her, and she pushed one small finger into his chest keeping his lips away from hers.

"No way lover boy, no kiss for you, till you tell me why you're covered in flour." She walked toward the kitchen.

"Hey Jen, come sit down tell me about your trip back. Was the flight ok?" He stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the kitchen

"Move it buster." Her tone reminded him of something Morgan once said about dating a federal agent.

_Never mess with a woman who carries a gun. _

He stepped aside and followed her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the mess. She turned around, and had to bite down hard on the sarcastic remark she'd wanted to make when she saw his face. He'd flushed crimson, and looked absolutely miserable.

"Did you do all this for me Spence?"

He nodded miserably. She stepped up to him, and took his face in her hands. She kissed him and said,. "Thank you, it was very sweet for you to try."

"Yeah...but there's nothing edible, and I wanted this evening to be prefect for you."

"Babe, you don't have to go to any trouble for me, I just want to be with you. I don't care what we do...or what we eat."

"Do you really mean that Jen?"

"Of course I do...now wipe that look off your face, and smile for me." He smiled, but he still felt stupid for even trying.

"It's no big deal we'll just order pizza," She said, "You call them, and I'll get to work on this mess."

"No way Jen, you just got off a plane you must be tired and-"

"Don't be silly, it's New Year's Eve, it'll take them at least an hour to deliver the pizza so we might as well stay busy."

He called in their order, and sure enough, he was told it would be an hour for delivery. He then helped her clean up, and wash everything that couldn't go in the dishwasher. She helped him get the worst of the flour out of his hair, and off his face. That was the best part of the evening so far. She pushed him down in a chair, and began to brush her fingers through his hair.

_You see, dinner might not have worked out, but she's got her hands in my hair, and touching my face, so who's the genius now?_

_Yeah, yeah don't break your arm patting yourself on the back big boy, the night is young, and there are many ways you could still mess up the plan._

_What, did you say something, I missed that last remark, I'm too busy enjoying the smell of her, and the way her breath feels on my face-_

"Spencer, are you awake?"

"Ah…sorry did you say something?"

"Yes, I said that's the best I can do"

"Oh, well thank you." She was staring at him questioningly.

"I ah-I was just wondering how cooking can be so hard. I mean it's only a matter of chemistry right. You add ingredients, and there are certain reactions that happen with the applied heat and-"

He was cut off by the buzzing of the door bell, _Saved by the bell, literally. _

They decided to eat in front of the TV so they could watch some of the New Years Eve specials that were on. When they were placing the pizza and beer on the coffee table, JJ noticed the brightly colored package lying on one end of the table.

"What's this Spence?"

"Since we didn't officially exchange gifts for Christmas, this is what I got for you."

"Can I open it?"

"Of course, I was going to give it to you after we ate but, you can have it now." He twisted his hands nervously as she tore off the paper.

Inside the rectangular box was necklace. The chain was a delicate gold, and hanging from in also done in gold was an origami fox.

"Oh…Spencer….it's beautiful…thank you, baby. " She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

When they came up for air again he said, "It's an origami fox, its good luck. Foxes were supposed to be the messengers of Inari the Shinto God of rice."

"Well I love it, would you help me put it on please." She turned so he could put it around her neck. She gathered her hair up out of the way.

_Fortune favors the bold. _He thought and leaned in to plant a kiss on the back of her neck, which was smooth, white, and warm to the touch.

"Hmm…that's nice Spence, but don't start, I'm hungry."

_He seems to be getting over his shyness; this could be an interesting night._

They were watching the ball drop in Times Square when JJ fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. This he'd discovered when he turned to kiss her at midnight. She looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He got up as quietly as he could, and moved her into a sleeping position on the couch. He pulled off her shoes, and then reached up to pull the throw blanket down over her. He kissed her fore head before heading off to bed himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was pitch black, and silent when JJ woke up. For a moment she forgot where she was, and then she remembered.

_Right its New Years, and I'm at Spence's place. Wait, where is he anyway?_

She realized she was lying on the couch, alone. She sat up, and slid over to the end of the couch where the floor lamp was; she stood up, and switched it on. The light blinded her, and she stood squinting for a while, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. Looking towards the clock on the wall, she saw it was just after two am. Turning around she went down the hall to Spencer's bedroom. She turned on one of the hallway lights, and noticed the door was open.

_Looks like an invitation to me! _

She entered softly, and saw that he was lying on his side with his face to the door. In the half light from the hall he looked like an angel from a renaissance painting. His hair was a little mussed from sleep...and his long eyelashes rested delicately on his cheeks. His face was more serene than she'd ever seen it...all the worry and care smoothed away. Her heart began to race at the sight before her...and she could hardly breathe. _How was it possible that someone so beautiful was so lacking in ego?_ Then the spell was broken as he murmured a little in his sleep, and turned over on his back, his face in shadow.

She stripped down to nothing, and stepped around to the other side of his bed. She climbed into the bed, and was pleasantly surprised to find he slept in the nude. He whimpered, and woke with a start when she touched him. He was stunned to see her there, staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes. Her golden hair spilled over her shoulders. His eyes moved down, and he flushed at the sight of her naked body so close to his.

"Jen...what are-" his voice shook so hard he could hardly speak. His body's reactions began to interfere with rational thought.

"Shh…its okay baby." She leaned down, and kissed him very softly at first...her tongue licked over his lips.

"Hmm…" His mouth opened under hers, and their tongues danced together for a while. She moved down his neck with small kisses to the pulse point, where she began to lick and suck_. Just the right spot for a love bite. _She thought with a smile. He moaned...and fisted his hands in her hair as she moved further down to suck on a bare nipple.

_Oh God...no one had ever touched him like she did_. His need for her was a fire under his skin.

"JJ please-" He couldn't wait anymore; he needed to be inside of her.

"Just relax Spence...let me do the work."

She moved over to straddle him, joining her body to his. She'd never experienced anything so intimate...and so hot at the same time. Sure she'd had other lovers, but no one she loved like him. She reveled in the sighs...and soft noises he made - the way his body moved under hers - the way he touched...and kissed her...and the loud cry he made at the ultimate moment. Her own body's reactions were greater than they'd ever been before - she knew she never wanted to be anywhere else ever again without him. She also knew she would never forget this night for as long as she lived.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was bright, and high in the sky when he woke the next morning. The bedside clock read eleven-twenty seven. He groaned, only a few hours had passed since they'd finally fallen into exhausted sleep. He still couldn't believe it...a beautiful and sweet girl lay sleeping with her head on his chest. He couldn't work out how it had all come about, but did it really matter. She was there, and it had been wonderful with her. _How was he going to live without waking up with her every morning? _They had today...but what about tomorrow. Nothing changed the fact that she lived, and worked in another city. _What were they going to do?_

As if she heard his thoughts, JJ lifted her head off his chest, and looked at him with the eyes he loved, and said softly.

"It's going to be okay my angel...I love you and that will never change - no matter how much distance separates us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she slapped him playfully on the shoulder and said, "I'm starved...let's get up and see if there's anything in this place, besides cold pizza and beer for breakfast."

He was suitably impressed when she found enough egg,s and cheese for a pair of very nice omelets. There was coffee, and yes there was cold pizza, which JJ ate along with the omelet much to Spencer's disgusted surprise.

"Oh man...you didn't even warm it up before you ate it."

"Come on - haven't you ever had cold pizza for breakfast, besides you wore me ou,t and I'm starved," She said with lascivious wink. "Anyway, it's almost noon so this really qualifies as lunch - does that make it less gross for you?"

"No!" He stated emphatically.

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No!"

"Then don't knock it till you do."

He looked so adorable when he was disgusted; in fact he looked adorable in just about any mood. She got up from her chair, and deposited her self in his lap. Leaning down she whispered a suggestion in his ear.

He went purple and said, "Isn't that physically impossible."

"Well...I don't know...but I'm up for trying if you are."

She got up, and sashayed down the hall. He followed because she was so damn sexy, wearing one of his old tee shirts that hit her about mid thigh, and nothing else, in fact watching her move around his kitchen to cook dressed that way, had nearly given him a stroke, so he followed her back to his bed. When it came time for her to finally get up, shower and get dressed to leave, he became very quiet again.

"Spence...what's wrong sweetheart?"

He was standing by the window, staring out at the sunset, when she'd come out of the bathroom, and for a long time he didn't answer her. She walked over, and put her arms around him from behind.

"Do you think were moving to fast, Jen?" He asked her.

"No, what makes you say that?"

"I don't want you to leave. I want to be with you always...every day...waking up beside you...going to sleep beside you. Making love to you when ever we want to, or just talking to you. All the things other couples do."

"What are you saying Spencer?" She hoped this wasn't a proposal; she wasn't ready for that yet.

"I'm saying I want to live with you - let's find a place between Quantico and Washington DC. A little rental house or condo, I don't care...as long as I can come home to you every night.

She was silent for so long, that he was afraid she was angry. He turned around, and saw she was crying.

"Hey...what's wrong...what did I say?"

"Nothing's wrong - every thing is right...I didn't want to go back to the way things were...so yes I'll live with you. We'll start looking for some thing this weekend, if you're not off on a case."

He groaned, remembering he had to go back to work in the morning.

"Don't worry babe, working for the Director has its perks, as in guaranteed weekends off unless something extraordinary happens. I'll start looking if you can't be here, okay."

His face brightened considerably, and he said, "Okay, but if I'm not here, send me pictures on my phone before you decide anything."

"Well of course, we'll look at any good possibilities together Spence."

"I know, but if you find a good deal jump on it, don't wait for me."

"Okay babe whatever you want."

She kissed him one last time, and she was gone.


	4. Moving Day

_**A/n Warnings for language and sexual content, again nothing too graphic, I like T ratings.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CM. No copyright infringement it intended.**_

_Today is another milestone for me. I'm really going to do it. I'm going to live with the most beautiful… incredible…wonderful woman to ever walk the planet. _

_Ok big boy, that's a little over dramatic don't you think? _

_Oh who cares… as long as this isn't a dream…and I wake up at some moment - no that's not going to happen she loves me - awkward…shy…mousy little Dr Spencer Reid. I don't know how it came about, but it's true. I want to sing and dance and - ok that's enough you are starting to go Broadway musical on us._

_Let's try to remember you're a man, and real men don't sing and dance. They wait till their positive they are alone - then they jump up and down and squeal like a ten year old girl. _

_Ok…I know that's not true…but give me a break here…I went to high school as a child, and never had a high school sweet heart. If I could've had one, she would have been just like Jen! _

_Wait did the door bell just ring? _

_Sorry, I was just having a fantasy about necking with Jennifer in the back of a car - damn there's the door again. _

_Ok…get your head out of your pants…or you won't be able to answer the door with the embarrassing bulge you're starting to get. _

"Ah - just a minute," Spencer yelled at the door.

He headed to the front door, dodging half-packed boxes, books on floor, shoes and oddly enough, case files that should have been at work.

"Hey sweet thing how - whoa JJ was right, you definitely need some help Dr Reid."

Garcia surveyed the mess, as she stepped into the living room, with a surprised eye. Usually Dr Reid was neat to the point of obsession at work, and she assumed he would be the same at home, even in the middle of packing.

"Ah - yeah, well this is a lot harder then I thought it was going to be. I mean…logically if you pack correctly then everything will fit in a certain order…and that will make it easy to unpack and-"

Garcia tuned out what she called Reid-Speak, and looked around. What she'd thought was a mess, was actually controlled chaos. The books were alphabetized and stacked according to size. Clothing was folded with a precision that would make a Drill Sergeant weep with joy. She turned back to Spencer favored him with a pitying look, and said.

"Honey, have you ever moved before today?"

"Ah - no I've lived here since I started with the BAU."

"Well that's your problem - now take me I've moved four times in the last two years, I'm an expert on packing quickly."

_Four times in two years? I wonder why - wait Spence don't go there you'll only get a headache. _

She dived right in, tossing clothes into a box with out stacking them neatly as Spencer had. He watched in horror as she tossed books at random into another empty box. Glancing around at him she said.

"Are you going to help me, or are you going to stand there staring at me."

_This could not be allowed… someone has to stop her… she's wrecking my neat packing job._

"Listen Garcia I really appreciate this, but I can handle it."

"Not at the pace you're going, the guys will be here in a couple of hours." They guys were Hotch, Gideon and Morgan - they'd given up a precious Saturday off to help their favorite couple move.

His door bell rang again. This time it was Haley Hotchner. He could have kissed her. She would talk some sense into Garcia, and he could go back to his own way of packing. Sadly… this was not to be… Haley seemed to believe in Garcia's method of packing. Both women shooed him away. They said if he couldn't get moving…and pack faster…they would do it for him.

He fled to his bedroom. Picking up a photograph of Jen on his night table, he thought back to the day it had been taken. Till they'd gotten together, Jen didn't know he'd had this picture of her.

_Flash back _

_He knew that most people assumed the BAU was all about business, that they never had fun together. It wasn't true. He'd spent time with all of his co workers outside of the job. There was also time spent on the jet, to talk of anything but the case, especially on the way home. _

_This particular time, he and Jen were the only ones awake on the plane. She had been talking to him, and they'd got on the subject of butterflies. He'd been fascinated to know that she collected them. She also knew all the Latin names for them. _

_When she'd gone to sleep he had taken out his digital camera. He carried it with him on their trips. He tried to take pictures of the places they went, because he never got to travel outside of work. The others teased him about this habit. Morgan called him a tourist. He didn't care…he had memories that were outside of the blood, and the violence they saw. _

_He'd looked around the cabin carefully to make sure no one saw him, and he snapped several pictures of Jen as she slept. He couldn't help himself. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. He found the best one and had it framed. He'd despaired of ever having her as his own. The picture kept alive the illusion that she was his…and that she loved him. _

_Then she had loved him for real. He kept the picture by his bed to remind him that dreams can come true. He never believed it before the night she'd said she loved him. _

_End flash back_

He shook himself, and carefully wrapped the framed photographin newspaper, and laid it on top on a sweater. He closed and taped the box. He looked around, and noticed how much still needed to be done. The others were right - he needed to speed things up. He moved quickly around the room, packing faster than he really wanted. He suddenly wanted to be alone in this room. There were so many memories of her here. He wanted to remember them all before he left.

Knots began to form in his stomach. The elation he had felt at the thought of moving in with Jen was leaving. Now all he felt was sorrow for this place. Never again would she sit in the glider-rocker in the corner, and smile at him. There was a new bed in the new house, so they'd never make love on the one he sat on now. All of her clothes would hang in the closet at the new place. Never again, would he watch her rifle the closet for one of his tee-shirts to wear.

Again he shook himself mentally. He chastised himself for his sentimentality, and told himself that new memories were waiting to be made at the new place. He wiped a stray tear away…and got up to finish packing. He finished in no time, and began to carry boxes into the living room. Then it was time to grab the last box. He walked out of the bed room, and shut the door.

He heard the bell at the front door again, and then heard Emily's voice. Garcia said something to her, and she laughed loudly with the other women. He figured they were talking about him

_Whose idea had it been to send the women his way? This is going to be painful!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It's time. This is it…I'm really going to do it! I'm going to live with the kindest…gentlest…hottest man I've ever known. I've wanted this for so long; even before I knew I wanted it. Thank God he got the courage to tell me how he felt. Now we'll see each other every day, just as we did before my new job. That will be a good thing, right? _

_Maybe it won't be a good thing, what if we get tired of each other, or the fire goes out of our relationship? He might get tired of you Jennifer. _

_Now that is ridiculous… he loves me. _

_Yeah he does - but you never considered that once the chase was over, he'd lose interest. _

_That's not going to happen…I won't let it. I am going to be deliriously happy…and not think about this anymore. _

_See…this is me ignoring the voice in my head. _

_You can ignore me, but that doesn't mean I'll go away._

_I'm not listening to you._

JJ walked out of her kitchen, carrying a taped box. They had decided to get rid of their furniture and start over, but JJ wanted her kitchen ware. Mostly because all of her plates and glassed matched, Spence's stuff did not.

She did have some doubts about how they would get along together, but she felt that as long as they didn't work and live together it would be okay.

She was just heading back to the kitchen, when the door bell rang. It was Morgan and Hotch.

"Hey you two, it's good to see you."

"JJ are you sure you want to do this, if you have to move in with someone you could dump the good doctor and move in with me instead?" Morgan wiggled his eyebrows at her and grinned as they moved into the house.

"Don't let Penelope hear you talking that way - she might have a thing or two to say about that." She slugged his shoulder.

"I don't know what you are talking about…there is nothing going on with us."

"Right…Derek you just keeptelling yourself that, and one day the rest of us might believe it."

Morgan opened his mouth to retort. "Give it up Derek, everyone knows about you two."

Hotch began to laugh at the look on the agents face. "Come on you guys, let's get to work."

The next to arrive was Gideon. They got the vehicles in the drive way loaded up in no time. They drove out to the rental house JJ had found just a month ago. It was located in Fairfield, about half way between DC and Quantico. The suburb was close to I95, and would make commuting easier.

It was a small, two bedroom house, in a community of government workers. They had decided to turn the second bedroom into an office for both of them. It had a large kitchen with new appliances. The land lord had redone the whole house just six months before, and it was beautiful. It was also furnished, which was a plus.

The guys unloaded all her stuff in record time, and then they were off to Reid's apartment. She snorted laughter as she thought of him in that little apartment, with three women bossing him around.

_Oh to be a fly on that wall!_

She began to unpack the bedroom first, hanging up clothes, and sighing over sharing a closet with him.

_Wait! Aren't we supposed to be mourning the loss of closet space…not celebrating it!_

_Shut up I said, you're not going to convince me this is a bad idea!_

She would still "borrow" his tee-shirts…he liked it when she wore them and nothing else. It was guaranteed to get her laid…she liked those kinds of guarantees.

She'd just finished with the bedroom and a fantasy or two when the other's arrived with Spence. Everyone rolled their eyes at the enthusiastic way they greeted each other. With the whole crew there, they were unpacked, and organized in no time.

When everyone was gone, they stood looking at each other for a long moment. The doubts Reid had refused to feel in the weeks leading up to the move…hit him hard. _Could they really live together? _

They were so different. Those differences hadn't matteredwhen they lived separate lives. It was okay, as long as they had a place to go to be alone, if they needed it. He wondered how that would work for them in this little house.

"Spence…you ok? You're a thousand miles away."

"Yeah - ah listen I was just thinking, we don't have any food so we should go out, or order in. Wait, we can't order in we don't have any menus from around here."

"Babe, the lack of food isn't what's bothering you. Now come on… talk to me. We made a promise to all ways be honest with each other, remember?"

He took her hand and led her over to the couch. They sat down, and for a long while he was unable to look her in the eye.

_How do I tell her about the doubts I have? What if she thinks I don't love her anymore? God…this is harder than I thought it would be_.

"Spence…look at me…please!"

He lifted his head and gazed at her with the eyes she loved. They were full of unhappiness. She hated to see any sorrow or doubts in them for any reason.

"I'm afraid too, babe. Don't you think I've had my doubts about this whole arrangement?"

"Really…you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Of course not…my love…this is going to be hard at first because we've always had our own space. I'll make you a deal. I get to have my half of the closet as messy, and unorganized, as I want it. I also get the same with my half of the office…okay?"

She cheered internally when his eyes lit up and he heartily agreed to the terms of sharing.

"Do you still want food?"

"Actually I am hungry, but like I said, there's no food in the house, we need to shop."

"Oh no…I am not shopping today! Boot up your laptop and find some take out. I'm going to take a nice hot bath." She got up and headed for the bathroom.

Spencer found a place called, "Spaghetti Papa's" and because he wanted Italian, ordered some delivery. He debated trying to join Jen in the bathtub - but he didn't, she hated being interrupted "soaking in the tub" as she called it.

He was standing in the kitchen unpacking the food when she walked in. He almost dropped the container he was holding. She pulled off the clip holding her hair up, and it fell down to her shoulders, the way he liked it. She wore nothing but an old tee-shirt of his, with a Harvard University logo on it.

_God…it looks much better on her…than it ever did on me!_

She said nothing, just walked to the counter and hopped up to sit on the edge.

She looked him up and down and said, "Yeah…I thought this would be the right height."

"The right height for what," His voice had climbed several octaves.

"Why don't you come over here and I'll show you."

It dawned on him what she wanted him to do and he squeaked, "Jen…come on…we prepare food there."

"That's why we have to break it in…so to speak." She lifted her eyebrows and smile coyly.

_Damn she knows I can't resist her when she looks like that!_

He strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her eagerly, their tongues flying over each other. He didn't notice it when a container of food fell to the floor, he was too busy trying to hold her, and remove his pants at the same time. The pants finally fell to the floor, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She put her hands on his shoulders for support.

This was the hottest thing he'd ever done with her. He worked hard to control himself till she finished. His legs were shaking, and he nearly fell after he came. She un-wrapped her legs as he lowered her to her feet. Her knees were jelly.

"Damn…Jennifer!" It was all he could say.

"Yeah…that's one to cross off my list."

"You have a list?"

He led her into the bed room. The bed was unmade, except for the mattress cover. He grabbed a comforter, and pulled off his shirt. She followed suit, and joined him on the bed.

"Yeah…it's my "sexual to do list" that was number seventeen."

He gaped at her, his mouth hanging open. She giggled and said, "You're catching flies honey!"

"Now, why don't we break in the bed, that is if you "up" for round two."

She began to shriek with laughter, as he pulled the comforter over their heads, and began to tickle her. The food remained untouched for some time.


	5. The hostage

**A/n Warnings for language only. This is a short chapter, but you'll see why when you read it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. If you haven't yet, please take the time to let me know what you think I respond to all reviews**.

Disclaimer: I don't own CM. No copy right infringement intended.

JJ knew the dangers inherent to their jobs. Over the last year and half she'd known Spence, he'd only faced real danger to his life twice. Once, when he'd been forced to shoot Philip Dowd, and again when he'd tried to talk Randall Gardner into revealing the location of his kidnapped daughter. Garner had been wearing a bomb strapped to his chest, and it went off while Spence, Morgan and Hotch were only feet away. Both times Spence had been hurt, but not badly. This time he might not be so lucky!

It was supposed to be a quick trip to New York City, and back again. Spencer and Gideon had gone off to teach another seminar on profiling to the police, just as they had in LA a year ago. JJ had been glad when Spence told her where they were going, that it wasn't LA. There was only one woman in the world who could set loose the green eyed monster in JJ, and that was Lila Archer. It had taken Spencer months to stop mooning over that woman, and JJ didn't want him anywhere near her, especially if the actress got it into her head to look him up again.

They had gone two days before, and like before, were headed back to the airport, when they were caught in a colossal traffic jam in the middle of Manhattan. As they sat waiting for an opening in traffic, a man had entered the cab, on the passenger side of the front of the car. He was waving a gun, and demanding to be taken to the airport. He was incensed when he saw Spencer's sidearm. Gideon told him who they were, and he demanded that Spencer get out of the car with him. He wanted a human shield against the two cops that had just caught up to him, and had their guns trained on the car.

Fearing for the life of the cabbie and for Gideon, Spencer did as he was told, gave his gun to Gideon and exited the car. The man forced the cops to let him pass by threatening to kill Spencer and innocent by-standers. The cops couldn't risk the lives of the people in the traffic jam, so they let him pass. He was holding his gun on Spencer's back, and he made him enter a small café that held an additional twelve people.

This was how it stood when JJ had received the call from Gideon. Now she ran down the hallway at FBI headquarters, her heels slapping the tiles. Agents stared with undisguised curiosity as she sprinted toward the elevator. She was going to be on the next flight to New York whether her boss liked it or not. This was Spence, and she put him above all else, even her career. She waited impatiently for the elevator as Gideon's words rang in her ears.

"JJ… please…don't panic - it's Spencer. He's been taken hostage. No…JJ don't come here…you can't help. Did you hear me JJ?"

She had closed her phone with a slap, and in the one minute it had taken her to run to the elevators, the only voice she heard was Spence.

_Please God…get him out safe, and I'll never roll my eyes at one of his strange tangents again. _

_What she wouldn't give to hear one of his speeches right then. She would relish in it - let it roll over her like a tidal wave…if it meant he would be there safe…and in her arms again. _

The doors to the elevator finally opened. There were several people on the car, and she gave a distracted "three" when asked which floor she wanted.

The ride was never ending; it seemed there was at least one person to get off at every floor - before number three. At last the ride was over, and she was out the door at a dead run. The Directors secretary tried to stop her from going into his office.

"He's busy and can't be disturbed, Agent Jareau."

JJ ignored her and went in with out knocking. The Director looked up at her, and she knew from the look in his eyes she was in a lot of trouble. He ignored her after that, made her wait while he finished his call. When he hung up he was livid.

"**What's the meaning of barging into my office without so much as a knock, Agent Jareau?"**

"I'm sorry sir…but I need-"

"The answer is no Agent; you will not go to New York!" His tone was more even, but still angry and no nonsense.

"But sir-"

"I know all about what is going on in New York, after you hung up on Jason Gideon, he call me directly. He seems to think you want to go running into the situation in New York. He would rather you didn't show up there, and I am telling you - that you will not leave this office. I need you hereJJ...is that understood?"

"Sir I-"

"Agent Jareau, do you think me harsh or uncaring, because I won't let you go running off to do whatever you think you have to do?"

"May I speak frankly sir?"

"Oh by all means...JJ and, please sit down while you do, I hate to argue with someone standing over me."

"Sir I'm a media specialist, if you let me go I can-"

"Forgive me agent…but you _were _media liaison for the BAU, the operative word being "were" - now you work for me…try again."

"Sir I know that it is against protocol for me to leave, and go to New York but Spence-"

"Ah ha - now we are getting to the heart of the matter. You want to run off and what - rescue a fellow agent, or your lover?"

JJ could only stare; there was no way for her to phrase this request, without looking like a hysterical female who didn't believe in her former boss, or her lover.

"I see…well, I'll let you in on a little secret. I get paid the big bucks to make sure that you don't do something stupid to make the Bureau look bad. I need you here...and you need to let Agent Gideon do his job. Right now he is Agent Reid's best hope of coming out of this alive. If you run to New York, you will distract him simply by being there."

What could she say to that logic, she knew her boss was right; Jason Gideon would get Spencer out alive. She had to trust in that fact.

"I'm sorry sir - I was wrong to come in here and make demands. You have my word it won't happen again."

"Yes it will Agent Jareau, but that's why I hired you, I need someone to handle the media for me that isn't afraid to tell me the truth to my face, and you do that everyday. Now I want you to monitor what's going on through the media, and the New York Field office."

When she gaped at him he smiled and said, "JJ you didn't think I would let anyone else handle the media on this, did you?"

"No sir…I guess I didn't think…I am sorry sir."

"Apology accepted Agent - now get to work!"

She was turning to leave his office when he said, "JJ...I know you love Dr Reid. I am not an uncaring man, I have my own family. I trust in Jason Gideon, he will get all the hostages out alive."

"Yes…sir." Her voice was beginning to tremble. He pretended not to notice, and let her leave. He knew she would do her job.

She monitored the standoff, dealt with the media, and the hours dragged on and on. It was three o'clock in the morning, when the news came that it was over. All of the hostages were alive. The news reported that a federal agent had been shot. JJ was the only one left in the room besides the Director, when they saw the news report. She would have fallen onto the floor when she fainted, if the Director hadn't been standing next to her. He swung her up into his arms, and carried her to a chair. He lowered her into it, and then he placed a call to Jason Gideon.

A/n I felt the story needed some angst at this point. Let me know what you think. There will be another chapter dealing with the aftermath of the standoff.


	6. The green eyed monster

**A/n Warnings remain the same for the last 3 chapters. As usual I don't own CM, only my own characters. There are spoilers for "Some one's watching," Thanks to everyone who has reviewd of sent a PM. Please continue to tell me what you think or give suggestions, you never know when I might use a suggestion. **

When JJ surfaced from unconsciousness, she leapt from the chair, and started for the elevator, only to be stopped by the Director.

"JJ," he said his eyes full of compassion, and understanding. "I just got off the phone with Gideon, _he's_ ok Jen. He was hit in the arm, but the bullet passed right through his shoulder. He's going to the hospital, but they will release him tomorrow."

She slumped back down in the chair, and began to cry stormily for a few minutes. Director Smith said nothing; he was experienced enough with crying females, to know that she would wind down on her own. He grabbed a chair from another desk, and sat down next to her.

Finally, she stopped crying, and looked up at him with red, but pretty blue eyes. He'd always thought she was too pretty to be an FBI agent. She'd made him take her seriously though, which is why he said, "JJ… the jet is waiting for you, go."

Her eyes widened, by the jet he meant his own personal transportation, provided by the Bureau, it was supposed to be used for "company business" only.

"But sir… I can't-"

"You can - and you will. Besides…I won't tell the President it you don't, just get Dr Reid and get back here quick." His eyes twinkled merrily, and she surprised him by getting out of her chair, and throwing her arms around him in a quick hug.

"Thank you sir," She ran for the elevator, leaving him to smile, and when she was gone he indulged in a hearty laugh of relief.

Spencer opened his eyes, and saw a head with long blond hair lying on the side of his bed. He'd insisted he was fine to everyone who would listen, and of course they didn't, they said he had to stay the rest of the night. He'd fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion and stress reaction.

The ordeal in the café had been awful. Thank God for Gideon, and for NYPD SWAT. Gideon had managed to get the man to air his grievances. Apparently the man had just lost his children in a custody battle, and his wife was alleging child abuse. He was incensed by the accusations. He tried to kidnap them, but his ex-wife had managed to call the cops before he shot her. Then he been running from the cops, when he just happened to enter the cab he and Gideon had been in.

The man had wanted his children, and safe passage out of the city. Gideon had tried for hours to talk the man down, but the man had threatened to kill Spencer, so SWAT took their shot just as the man pulled the trigger. He was killed, and the shot pulled wide, so that instead of killing Spencer, he was wounded.

All of that didn't matter though, his beloved Jen was there, and that was just what he needed, and wanted right at that moment.

"Hey… baby… I'm so glad you're here." He reached out to touch her hair, and his hand froze, this wasn't her hair. It was too coarse and - the head turned in his direction and he looked into the eyes of Lila Archer.

_What the hell was she doing here? She was supposed to be in Hollywood. Damn it… he didn't want her here, he wanted his Jennifer._

"Ah - Lila… what are you doing here? How did you get past Gideon and the nurses?"

He didn't bother to disguise the contempt in his voice; after all it had been her that had broken off all contact with him. She had sent him e-mails for months after he'd saved her life. She'd wanted him to transfer to the LA field office so they could be together; she loved him and wanted him close to her. She refused to listen when he told her that profilers had to be based out of Quantico. Finally after realizing she couldn't convince him to give up his life for her, she stopped all contact.

Honestly, he'd been glad she'd stopped trying to pull him out to LA. He didn't want to be with someone so high maintenance, and needy as Lila Archer. She never listened to him, even when he'd tried to protect her that night in LA. She could have gotten both of them killed with the pool stunt she'd pulled. And he knew very well what Jen would do when she found out Lila was in his hospital room.

"Spencer, I was so worried about you, it was all over the news what happened to you so I just had to drop everything, and come down here." She took his hand in hers, and he extracted it as gently as he could, he didn't want her touching him, in fact he didn't want her in the room.

"But how-"

She interrupted, not hearing him-some things never changed, "I'm here in New York working on some locations shoots for a new movie. The thing at the café was all over the news, and when I saw Gideon on the news, I knew you were the federal agent being held hostage. I just knew you were in trouble even before you were shot… I felt it in my heart… baby."

_Wait did she just call me baby? That's it; she has to leave… now_!

"Lila would you please leave… I'm tired, and I don't want you in here."

"Listen Spence I'm sorry-"

"**Don't call me that!" **_How dare she use Jen's name for him! He was going to kill whoever had let her in here. _

"Just because you sweet talk the nurses into letting you in here, doesn't mean I want you here - now please… get out of my hospital room, and go back to your life. I never loved you Lila - you were just a passing crush… a pretty girl that told me she loved me… and then tried to remake my life to suit her purposes."

"Spencer, I really am sorry, when I knew you where hurt, I realized how much I still loved you and-"

"I don't want to hear it… Lila! I have someone else now… she loves me, and accepts me for who I am. Please leave… or I'll call for a nurse to get you thrown out." He was losing patience fast.

"Please Spencer… give me another chance. I know we can work it out. I'm sorry for what I did… I just missed you so much."

_Oh damn it… she's crying._

"Lila I'm sorry but -"

Her lips came down on his. He started in surprise, and tried to push her away with his good arm. She tried to slip her tongue between his lips.

"Excuse me… but would you stop trying to shove your tongue down my boyfriend's throat… Lila!"

Lila pulled away from him in surprise, and he didn't know whether to be relieved, or terrified at the sight of his beloved Jen standing in the doorway.

He'd never seen Jen so angry. Fortunately Gideon stood right behind her, and for a moment Spencer could've sworn he saw laughter in the older agent's eyes. It was gone as quick as it came.

"Miss Archer, would you please come with me," Gideon said smiling kindly at her.

"I'll go when Spence says I go," Lila said rather sulkily.

"Lila please, go with Gideon." Spencer couldn't believe he was in this position. _Why did God hate him? _

"Ok darling I'll come back soon; she blew him a kiss, and then sashayed out of the room, ignoring JJ.

Spencer couldn't take his eyes off of Jen, and saw that she would've scratched Lila's eyes out if Gideon hadn't placed a hand on her arm. She looked back at him, and her expression clearly said. _Ok, I'll let her live but only for you, Jason. _

Gideon left with Lila, and to this day no one knows what he said to her, but she never bothered Spencer again. He didn't get off so easy with Jen.

She said nothing to him, just leaned over and kissed him. It was a hard and cold kiss, so unlike her that he quailed internally.

_This was going to be bad_

They arrived home at seven pm that same day. Jen was solicitous to his needs knowing, he was in pain. She was polite, and kind, helping him to undress, and get into bed. She refused to talk to him about what she had witnessed. He knew she was highly pissed, and he was in trouble when she finally did blow up.

As the days passed, they continued to walk on egg shells around each other. He tried everything he could to get her to talk, but she refused, and it was starting to anger him as well. After all he hadn't done anything wrong. _How was he to know that Lila would show up, and how did Jen think he could've stopped her from doing what she'd done anyway, he only had one good arm?_

Finally, he'd had enough; it was one thing for her to be jealous of a woman he didn't even like, but to stop talking to him, well that was going to stop. He decided, as he drove home from the doctor, that it was time for a showdown. The doctor had removed his stitches and given him a clean bill of health. There had been no tendon, or bone damage, just some muscle damage. He had exercises to do, and would regain full use of the arm in a few weeks. The pain was almost gone as well.

He pulled into the driveway, and got out of the SUV. Good, her vehicle was in the driveway, it was time to end this, once and for all.

He walked in the door and slammed it hard. He entered their office where she'd been hiding everyday for a week.

"Jen!"

She turned, but didn't smile. "How was your doctor visit, Spencer?"

That was another thing; she'd stopped calling him Spence. "It was fine, I've got a clean bill of health, that's what you've been waiting to hear isn't it?"

She turned her back on him dismissing him. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Do you want me to leave?"

He back stiffened, she turned slowly around to face him again. "I don't know what you mean."

"You don't, well I'll spell it out for you… do you want me to leave… move out, and leave you alone."

For the first time in over a week her eyes showed emotion towards him. "No… Spencer I don't want you to leave - why would you say such a thing?"

"I seem to bring out irrational jealousy in you, so maybe it's better if we end this right now before we both get hurt." He turned, went out the door, and down the hall to their bedroom. He was pulling his suitcase out of the closet when she came in.

She slammed the door and said, "Don't get petulant with me Spencer Reid - it wasn't me kissing my old boyfriend!" Her eyes were dark and angry.

He strode to her, and she backed up against the door. He put both hands on either side of her. "Jennifer Jareau… you are the woman I love… I thought you understood that, Lila took me by surprise. I had a god-damn gunshot wound in my shoulder - what the hell did you expect me to do? Anyway, it's absurd to be jealous of her."

He backed away again, moved to the dresser, and began to remove clothing from it. He said, "You're jealous because she noticed me first."

"I am not jealous of her Spencer, she only wanted you so she could parade you around in front of her Hollywood friends like a dog on a leash - hey everybody it's the brave handsome FBI agent that saved my conceited butt."

"**You don't think I know that, Jen. I maybe naïve, and shy when it comes to women, but I'm smart enough to know when I am being used, I didn't want that… I want you… someone who will treat me as an equal not as a prize to be won." **He was shouting now, and it startled her, he never raised his voice to her, but more than that, she saw the naked hurt in his eyes.

"Spencer I'm-"

"Stop it," he said angrily, and once again advanced on her, pushing her back to the closet this time. "Stop calling me Spencer… I'm Spence… remember?"

He turned back to the suitcase, filled it, ignoring her pleas for him to talk to her. He left the house, and got into his SUV. She watched him go from the window, tears falling down her face.

_Well you messed that up real good, what are you going to do now! _

She would wait, he would come back. She sat down on the couch, and began to wait. But he didn't come back.

Spencer drove into town, and found the nearest motel off of I95. He rented a room. Unfortunately, it was the middle of the afternoon, and he didn't want to sleep, he couldn't have if he tried, and he did try. So he sat in a chair in the corner of the room, and stared at the ugly pattern of flowers on the bed spread.

_What had he done? He'd totally over reacted to something as stupid as a name. But it wasn't stupid, not to him, no one, not even Jen, knew how much the shortening of his name meant to him. It meant that he was special, that all the terrible things that had happened to him as a child, and even now as an adult, didn't matter. _

He got up, and began to pace around the room. The minutes ticked by slowly. He thought he would go mad waiting for the darkness to come, so he could try to sleep. He ordered food from a local restaurant, and then sat picking at it after it came. The food got cold, and it was soon dark outside

Frustrated by his inability to do anything but brood over Jen, he grabbed his keys from the table, and went out the door. He got into the SUV, and began to drive not knowing where he was going, just following I95. He wasn't surprised to find himself at Quantico. It was after nine o'clock when he parked in the garage. He sat in the SUV trying to talk himself out of going to his desk, and burying himself in the paperwork that had surely stacked up in the last week.

He waged an internal battle trying to tell himself that he needed to go home, and work it out with Jen. He'd been wrong to storm out of there like he had. He wondered if she would forgive him if he went back tonight.

A tap came at his window, startling him. It was Jen, her face unreadable to him through the tinted windows. He rolled down the window.

"Hi," he said uncomfortably. He hadn't been this uncomfortable around her since the night he told her he loved her for the first time.

"Hi yourself, I knew you'd come here eventually."

"Jen please… get in the car, I want to talk to you."

She did as he asked; his hands began to tremble as he tried to decide what to say to her. She beat him to it.

"Spence… I am so sorry for everything I've done in the last week, I was acting like a jealous bitch and I was wrong. I know you love me and not Lila. I'm sorry I doubted that - will you forgive me and come home… please!"

"You don't have to apologize, I'm the one who should be sorry, I over reacted and lost my temper. I shouldn't have left like I did."

"No… it was my fault, I was sulking like a small child, even though I knew that Lila meant nothing to you, it was a shock to see her kissing you. I know how much you liked her at one time -" she held up a hand to stop the protests he was beginning to make. "Let me finish Spence. I doubted in you, and I was angry with my self for betraying you in my thoughts. I forgot for a moment that you would never hurt me like that on purpose. I know if you every got tired of me, or stopped loving me you would be up front about it and tell me honestly."

His heart squeezed at the sight of the tears falling down her face. _Is this what she thought, that he'd stopped loving her? _

"Jen… I'm so sorry you had to see what Lila did, but I still love you, only you.

He leaned over the parking brake, and kissed her softly. She put an arm around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss deepened, and she moaned into his mouth. She pulled away and said, "We need to take this elsewhere."

He grinned and said, "Naw, give me a minute." He got out of the SUV before she could protest. He opened the driver side sliding door and quickly folded down the back seat into their storage compartments in the floor of the vehicle. He gestured and said, "Care to join me back here?" He climbed in, and shut the door.

"No way Spence, it looks way to uncomfortable, and besides there are camera's in the garage."

"Tinted windows, remember, and it isn't that uncomfortable." He was removing his shoes and socks.

He looked up to see she hadn't moved. "Come on Jen, I promise you won't be sorry!" He lifted one eyebrow.

_I hate it when he looks at me that way, like a mischievous little boy, God what a turn on!_

She climbed into the back because, who could resist him?

He was right, she wasn't disappointed. He rarely was the aggressor in their sex life. It was more likely for her to play the role of seductress, and lead him to bed. The best part about sex with him was that he did it the same way he did everything, very well and very thoroughly. He was single-minded and passionate. She was never left wanting, and this time was no exception.

"Did we just make up?" She asked him when she could speak again.

"I hope so, because I want to cross this off my list."

She began to laugh, and it was music to his ears to hear it again.

"So, you have a list now?"

"Yeah, you're not the only one who can come up with a "sexual to do list," hot make up sex was number ten, and sex in the backseat of a car was number seven."

"Spencer Reid, you mean to say you deliberately picked a fight with me just to have sex? If I wasn't so completely exhausted, and satisfied I'd kick your ass."

"No, that wasn't the reason for the fight, although it was a handy side benny," he began to laugh.

She slapped his chest, and laughed when he said, "Ouch, Jen, I'm still recuperating."

"No, you're not, you had way too much energy two minutes ago, to use that excuse on me."

"It can't hurt to try."

"Oh yes it can!" She laughed as they tried to separate all of their clothes, and get dressed.

They drove their separate vehicle's home, with Spencer stopping of at the motel he checked into to grab his suitcase, and check out again.

He found JJ making sandwiches for them when he entered the house. As they ate the discussed the Lila situation with clear heads, and promised each other that if one of them was feeling jealous or insecure, they would talk about it, and not let things get so out of control.

Eventually they did go to bed to sleep. It was Spencer's first day back in the morning, he'd been dreading it, but now that things were back to normal he was excited to get back. He thought, as he fell into dreams, that soon he would take Jen on a long weekend, and recharge their relationship.

JJ watched him sleep for a long time, and berated herself for almost pushing him away permanently. She would never let it happen again, she would stop taking him for granted, and maybe soon they would go away together. She smiled at the thought, and let sleep take her down to the land of dreams where the Sand Man dwelt.


	7. Shopping, gossip and new beginnings

**A/n Warnings for language and sexual innuendo. I don't own CM, no copyright infringement is intended**

Penelope Garcia had decided a girls day out was in order for her, and JJ. She also invited Haley Hotchner and Emily Prentiss. She was surprised to find that she liked Emily, even though they were so different.

She hadn't seen JJ since helping her move in with Dr Reid. She wanted to know how they were getting along, especially after the Lila Archer incident. She'd sweet talked Reid into spilling his guts about it, and now she wanted to hear JJ's side of the story. And anyway, it was an excuse to shop.

Luck was with them, in that no one had to work on the Saturday she picked. They left Jack with Aaron, who was once again attempting to clean out the garage.

Haley suggested the brand new mall that had been the target of a terrorist attack some months back, although she still didn't know what really happened. Hotch couldn't bring himself to tell her how close she'd come to being killed on that terrible day.

Emily and Penelope understood all too well, but they agreed to go the mall anyway. Penelope had a couple of bad moments upon entering the building, as memories of the explosion that almost killed Derek, raced through her mind.

She had never been so scared in her life, as she was when calling him, and waiting for him to pick up the phone. The relief she felt when she heard his voice, was not something she could ever hope to describe to anyone. Now if she could only convince him to move their relationship to the next level.

The mall was huge, and crowded with families, groups of teenagers and their cell phones, and old couples walking hand in hand. They started with clothes for JJ. She and Spencer were taking a four day holiday the next week, and Penelope insisted that she need some new clothes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile… Morgan and Reid showed up on Hotch's doorstep, which delighted him to no end. He could once again put off cleaning the dreaded garage. When Gideon showed up with a deck of cards, and a chess board in one hand, and some lovely thick steaks in the other, they decided on an impromptu barbecue. Hotch then sent Derek out to the market for snacks and beer. When he returned, Hotch shooed them out of the kitchen so he could concoct his special, secret marinade for the meat.

"Since when are you a chef Hotch," Morgan asked, perturbed at being ordered to leave the kitchen for the sake of secrecy.

"What, I can't have skills outside of the office," Hotch shot back.

"Well yeah, of course-"

"Then get out of here, I'll tell you when these are ready for the grill."

The retreated to the back deck, because the weather was great, and because there wasn't anything important on TV, sports-wise.

By the time Hotch emerged with the steaks, a lively game of poker was going on. They desperately needed a fourth, and made Hotch join them after he put the meat to flame.

Reid was losing badly because he lacked a believable poker face. Soon both Morgan and Reid were out of the game, and they moved away to the other end of the deck, where Morgan began to grill him about JJ.

The girls had found several great outfits for JJ, including a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps that hit her about an inch above the knees. It made her eyes pop, darkening them so they resembled the purest sapphires that were ever pulled from the earth by man. They also found matching high heeled shoes and handbag.

Penelope dragged her to a lingerie store, and convinced her to try on some thigh high stockings, and a garter belt with black lace panties, and bra.

"Spencer's eyes and tongue are going to fall out of his head when he sees you in that," Haley commented, thinking she should get this same getup in her size, and surprise Aaron.

"Who cares about his eyes and tongue, as long as the most important part stays-" Garcia began only to be interrupted by Emily.

"Whoa, don't go there; I don't want those pictures in my head." Emily complained loudly.

"Yes, let's not discuss my boyfriend like he's a piece of meat."

"Darling... of course he isn't a piece of meat." Penelope said, in a soothing, placating tone, as JJ changed back to her street clothes.

After JJ bought the sexy lingerie, they headed out for fuel at the huge food court in the center of the mall. During the course of the conversation, Penelope said to JJ, "So tell us, what it is like living with the BAU's brainiac."

All of the women eyes trained expectantly on her, like three small dogs waiting for bones to chew on.

"Well at first it was hard, because I'm kind of a slob, and he's such a neat freak. I like a clean house, I just never have time to actually clean. Spencer keeps the house clean. He always forgets to pay the bills, so I'm-"

She stopped talking when she noticed they were all staring at her like she'd grown another arm. Penelope sighed loudly and said, "Yeah... yeah... we all know he's a neat freak, that's not what we want to hear about. What's he like in bed?"

JJ choked on her chicken salad, and turned purple. "Penelope Garcia… I am not talking about our sex life… and that's final."

"Oh come on JJ… it's not like we're going to run out, and take an ad out in the paper."

The others nodded their agreement. JJ looked at Haley and said, "Do you condone this?"

"Hey… I may be married, but I'm still a woman - so spill."

JJ heaved an exaggerated sigh and said, "You promise this goes no further than this table?"

"Hey, what happens at the mall stays at the mall," Emily quipped causing the others to laugh.

"Oh alright, I've only got one word to say to you, Stamina," she said - with a cat that ate the canary expression.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Derek… why don't you stop interrogating Spencer," Hotch said with some impatience.

"It's like we're their parents sometimes, isn't it," Gideon said quietly, and with a little smile.

"Yeah it is, and it's annoying."

"I know that Morgan's teasing of Reid gets on everyone's nerves, but I'm glad that he has someone like JJ. She's been really good for him. He's much happier now, and more settled. She's certainly better for him then Lila Archer."

"Yeah... I'm going to have to send JJ some flowers, or a thank you card, or something," Hotch said, trying to decide if he really wanted another card.

Playing cards with Gideon was like trying to swim amongst the sharks with a bleeding hand. You tended to get swallowed whole. Everyone thought Hotch had a poker face, but it was Gideon that could out bluff most people without even trying hard. It was why he was good at his job. Hotch took the card.

"So you really think Lila Archer would've been bad for him, Jason."

'Oh… I saw her for what she was from the start, why do you think I told him not to tell her about her agent being killed."

"I thought you wanted her cooperation in the investigation?"

"Yes… I did… but I also knew that if he spent anytime alone with her, she would try to get him into her bed, and I was right."

Hotch's eyebrows winged up in surprise, "but I thought all she did was kiss him in the pool?"

"That's true, but I knew he would feel guilty about not telling her, and that when he did she would pull away from him, and she did. Then, they had to separate, and he was able to judge her intentions for himself with some distance involved."

"You were right, as usual Jason, it didn't work out for them."

"I always thought JJ was a much better match for him, and I figured if we stayed out of it, they would eventually find their way to each other, and they did."

"Giving Reid tickets for a football game on his birthday, and then suggesting he ask her out, was hardly "staying out of it" Jason," Hotch said with a grin.

"Yes, well I had to plant the idea into both of them, now didn't I?"

"I bow to your superior talents," Hotch said as he folded once again.

"Tell me one thing Jason; would you be so happy for them if JJ were still with the BAU?"

"Well now, what I think doesn't really matter does it? After all there's no rule that says agents can't fraternize."

"So you don't think it would have been a problem, that she would distract him?"

"No I don't, but I think its better that they have some separate lives, don't you?"

"Yes, I do - it's time for the steaks to come off of the grill."

"Come on you two," he hollered at Morgan and Reid. "The steaks are ready."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were checking out the bed and bath store. Emily had a thing about bath crystals; she would take long bubble baths whenever the opportunity arose. It was her favorite way to relax, especially now that she was with the BAU.

"So dish girl, what's the story with Lila Archer?" Penelope asked, and got an elbow in the side from Emily.

"Don't use that woman's name in my presence if you want to live."

"Telling us about it will make you feel better you know."

"Penelope Garcia, I know for a fact that you already know Spencer's side. He told me how you sweet talked him into telling you all about it."

"Yeah, but I want to hear your side of the story."

"This is not for gossip, I may not be at the BAU anymore but I don't want my life to be an open book. "

"Of course not my friend, you can trust all of us, right girls?"

Three heads nodded enthusiastically. JJ sighed loudly, and by the time they exited to store they'd heard the whole story. The girls were stunned to know that Spencer had lost his temper like that.

"He seems so quiet and gentle; you must have really pissed him off JJ."

"Yeah, well I'm not proud of it. I acted like a real bitch over one kiss."

Emily began to protest that if it were her guy she would flip out too. JJ held up a hand to stop her she told them that she didn't want to talk anymore about it, and wanted to forget the whole thing.

"You said Gideon took her aside to talk to her, I wonder what he said to her," Haley wondered aloud.

"Well the boss man can be scary; if I were Lila, I'd stay away from Spencer."

"So would I Pen," JJ remarked solemnly.

They hit a few more stores before JJ declared that she'd had enough, and they'd better get home, to which Penelope made a remark concerning love struck girls missing their guys. To which JJ replied that she believed Penelope was as anxious to see Derek, as she was to see Spence.

"So tell me girl, when you are going to succeed at getting Derek into you bed?"

"How do you know I haven't," Penelope said with a lascivious wink.

"I may not be a profiler, but come on, it's obvious, you to are stuck on eternal flirt and fore play."

"Don't you worry you pretty little head over it JJ, I have my own plans."

The girls were unsuccessful in getting Garcia to open up about what she had planned for Derek. Secretly JJ cheered her on; she knew that the love of a good man was worth more than diamonds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Spencer arrived home that evening, he found JJ in the kitchen cooking up something that smelled wonderfully of garlic, and basil.

Hi babe," she turned to him, and kissed him on the cheek. She wore faded jeans and a white tank, her feet were bare, and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head.

He wanted more than a kiss on the cheek, but was content to wait till after they ate.

"Tell me about your day sweetheart, did the guys play nice?"

"Everyone except for Derek, he wanted to know all about our sex life."

She laughed, and he looked at her like she'd lost her mind, this was not the reaction he'd expected from her. He thought she'd be mad.

"I thought you'd be upset to hear about it, my love."

"Well I had the same problem with the girls, especially Penelope. We really need to get those two together, and then maybe they won't be so preoccupied with our love life."

He helped her dish up supper, and didn't comment about what she proposed. His lack of comment wasn't lost on her. She would have to come up with some thing on her own, maybe Haley could help her.

"So what did you tell the girls about us?" Spencer wanted to know if he should be prepared to be deflecting comments from Derek on Monday. Surely Garcia would fill him in on everything JJ had said.

"I only said that you could go all night if you were so inclined."

Spencer went so red that his head looked like it might explode.

"Why did you have to say that, now I'm going to hear about it from Derek for sure?"

"Hey, it will be great for your reputation."

"That is so not funny Jen!"

"As long as your 'talents" are only for my enjoyment, I don't care who else knows."

She got up from the table, took his hand and said, "Why don't you make use of those talents now."

He rose to his feet and followed her into the bedroom.

"Al right, but I refuse to enjoy it."

She patted his face with her free hand as he shut the door behind them. "That's ok I'll enjoy it enough for the both of us."

JJ was wrong about one thing; she wouldn't need to do anything to get Penelope and Derek together. Garcia took the job into her own capable hands that very evening, showing up on his doorstep. She didn't seem to care that it was a Saturday night, and he may have plans. Still, she was surprised when he opened the door, and even more surprised when he invited her in with no smart remark.

Spencer was pleasantly surprised when Morgan said nothing to him on Monday morning, no teasing remarks, or sarcastic comments. Now that he'd hooked up with JJ, he was able to notice the way he was looking at Garcia, and he couldn't wait to tell Jen her services as match maker would no longer be needed.

**A/n I always thought there was more to Gideon's request that Spencer not tell Lila about her agent be killed, the dialogue with Hotch is my reasonings behind what Gideon did.**


	8. A small vacation

**A/n the sam warnings apply**

**Disclaimer I own only my own charaters.**

**Thanks to all who continue to review, even though the alerts aren't working.**

Two months had passed since Spencer had been shot. They had a long four day weekend ahead of them, and they were going to the one place in Virginia, neither of them had been to before that day, Colonial Williamsburg.

Jen had picked the destination at Spencer's insistence. She'd told him how much she loved the little bed and breakfasts, one could always find in these small towns.

Spencer wanted to stay at one of those places that had murder mysteries for the guests to solve. JJ put her foot down, she was not going on a bus man's holiday, and that was final.

He'd pouted; looking so adorable she'd nearly given in and said, "Ok" to the murder mystery. Her better self won the internal argument, and she stood her ground.

The say started out clear and golden. It was late may and the temperatures were perfect. They left the house at nine am. Driving was not Spencer's favorite pastime so JJ took the wheel for the first half of the drive.

"I'm so glad I don't have to work for four wonderful days," Spencer said grinning broadly at his Jen.

"Me too," She said with just as much enthusiasm.

To say that she was giddy would be an understatement. This would be the first time since the shooting they would spend days alone together.

"I'm glad you picked our destination, Jen. Did you know that everyone in Williamsburg stays in costume and in character twenty four seven?"

"Sure babe, why do you think I picked it? We are going to have a lot of fun, learning all about the things they did to survive in colonial times."

He loved the way her eyes sparkled with excitement_. What did I do to deserve the love of such a beautiful and sweet woman? _

They were silent for most of the drive, the kind of silence that is comfortable. Spencer had turned on the radio it was set to an all eighties station that was Jen's favorite. Currently, "On the Eve of destruction" was playing and JJ sang along enthusiastically.

This perplexed Reid, the song was distinctly ominous despite its bouncy rhythm. She caught his look and said, "What?"

"Isn't this a little depressing for a road trip?"

"First this is hardly a road trip; we're going less then a hundred miles. Secondly, this isn't depressing compared to what we've seen on the job."

He had to admit she was right. After that he was contented to watch the scenery go by, when that began tedious, he called up a book from memory he'd read a month before his shooting, sometimes eidetic memory was very convenient. They stopped halfway through to change drivers, and heed the call of nature.

When they had first moved in together, they had decided that whoever did the driving also had control of the music. This meant that for the second half of the trip, JJ was subjected to loud heavy metal. She had been flabbergasted to learn that quiet, shy; Dr Reid loved head banging music. She recalled having said something at the time like, _"It's always the quiet ones!"_ He'd chased her around their little house until she let him catch her in the bedroom, where he'd show her what else "the quiet ones" liked!

It was about eleven thirty in the morning when they reached Williamsburg. It was everything JJ had imagined and more. The streets were lined with homes from another age. The people wore costumes and spoke as if they belonged in the seventeenth century. Take away all the cars and tourists; you might believe you had been transported back in time.

Reid glanced over at JJ and saw the look of pure enjoyment on her face. She wore her hair in a pony tail that swung around her head when she moved. Her tee shirt was yellow; she wore faded jeans and running shoes. She looked utterly serene and happy. It made his heart leap and dance just to look at her. He couldn't wait to get her alone and tug the ribbon out of her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders, the way he liked it.

There was something about long blond hair spread out on a pillow that was so totally arousing to him. JJ said it was an unconscious manifestation of a chauvinistic obsession with her femininity. After Reid got past the fact that she had just sounded remarkably like him when he spouted off annoying facts, he'd denied her claim. Of course she didn't believe him for one minute.

The inn they were staying at was called The Wayfarer's Rest Inn. Spencer informed her as they were getting out of the SUV, that a wayfarer was a traveler, especially someone who traveled on foot, to which she had replied, she was glad they had that handy little invention, called the internal combustion engine.

The inn held ten rooms. They had been lucky to get one on short notice. They benefited from a last minute cancellation. The entryway was beautiful, vases of colorful flowers on a table by the door and on the counter where they checked in. White lace curtains hung at the huge windows. The floors were polished hard wood, with throw rugs strewn across it.

The man at the counter was dressed in authentic seventeenth century costume and he greeted them heartily and with a bow, "Good Morrow, my lord and lady welcome to The Wayfarers Inn. I am thy servant, David, how may I help thee.

"Um - we have a reservation under the name Reid." He was a little taken aback by the formality of the speech.

"Ah - yes my lord, if ye will just sign the register." He bowed once more and gestured to the young boy standing at the counter.

"This is Peter, my lord. He will fetch the bags to thy room."

By the time they reached the second floor and had entered their room, JJ was suffering from suppressed laughter. Reid tipped the boy and burst out laughing with JJ. He wondered how difficult it was for these people to stay in character. JJ knew that look and said, "Spence, don't profile the nice inn keeper."

"Is it any use to deny it," He asked her with a sheepish look on his face.

"No, I know you far to well; besides I want your total concentration on me."

She wrapped her arms around him and he bent down to kiss her. He loved the feel of her in his arms and the way she tasted, like vanilla. He was of the opinion that she tasted like love, that is if love had a taste. She pulled back slowly and grinned up at him.

"Babe, I would love to stay here and mess up that big comfy looking bed with you, but if we don't get going we'll miss some of the sights I want to see today." She slapped his butt playfully and backed away from him.

He sighed, then gave her his best pout, which was entirely too sexy to resist, but she managed.

"Spencer Reid, that look won't work on me, I want to see the sights."

"As my lady wishes," He said with a bow that was uncannily like the bow the desk clerk had given them upon arrival.

She giggled and said, "That's a great impression of out host, my lord."

"Hey I could get used to that," He ducked out of her way as she attempted to slug his shoulder.

"Don't count on it… Dr. Reid!"

They took turns in the bathroom and while Spencer was in there, JJ looked at the visitor's guide placed on the cute table in the entry way to the room.

She knew where she wanted to go first by the time Spencer emerged from the bathroom rubbing sun block into his face.

"So what's our first stop," He asked as he put a bottle of water, his keys, his badge and gun into the fanny pack he wore.

"I'm starved so how about lunch"

"Sounds great but where will we go?"

She held out the brochure and said, "Look, there's a winery here called Costal Wineries, they have a lunch tasting, you up for that?"

"Sure as long as we're not driving out there."

"We don't have to worry about that, babe we can get a carriage ride out front according to this guide."

"Ok let's go find the carriage."

They had just left the room, when the door across the hall opened. A small dark haired woman exited behind a tall, beefy man. He looked big enough to wrestle bulls. He was yelling at the woman who was crying. Spencer's antenna for trouble went up, and his hand moved to the zipper of his fanny pack, opening it slowly.

The man saw them standing in the hallway, he eyes swept over JJ with open lust. He walked over to them ignoring the crying woman behind him.

"Hey sweet thing," He said to JJ throwing Spencer a contemptuous look before laying a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you ditch the geek and join me for some real fun." He leered at her and she smelled alcohol on his breath.

"Get your hand off my shoulder." She tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

He ignored her and continued to look her up and down. Spencer stepped up to him his hand trembling a little, he didn't want trouble, but no one was going to man handle JJ in front of him.

"I believe the lady asked you to let go of her." Spencer worked hard to control the tremor in his voice, now was not the time to show weakness even though this guy reminded him of all the childhood bullies he'd encountered.

"Get lost geek! This pretty little lady and I are trying to have a conversation."

JJ had had enough, she stomped on his foot .and pushed his hand off her shoulder. She moved quickly away to stand beside Spencer.

"The lady doesn't want to talk to you," Spencer said, as the man yelped, and turned with a snarl to the couple.

The other man nearly landed the punch he threw at Spencer, but another thing Reid had learned was how to duck, he pushed JJ out of the way, and stepped to the side, his reflexes faster then the big man had counted on. He couldn't stop momentum from pushing his fist in to the wall. It landed with a resounding thud and he dropped to the floor howling in pain.

Both JJ and Spencer pulled out their ID and identified themselves as FBI to the man. The inn keeper had come running at the noise and JJ asked him to call the cops. The man tried to get to his feet, Spencer pulled out his gun and told the man to stay where he was.

Of course with the bravado all bullies use, he began to sputter that they couldn't arrest him, he'd done nothing wrong. Spencer advised him that he'd just assaulted two federal officers and would be going away for a few years. Spencer also hoped he could get the dark haired woman to press charges for domestic violence. He could tell from the heavy make up she wore that, she been beaten recently. It made his blood boil to see it.

By the time they'd finished with the cops it was close to one o'clock and they missed the tasting at the winery. JJ talked him into going out for the supper tasting instead and went back into their room to see if they had room for them, they did so they decided on a little café for lunch.

Spencer was silent on the walk to the café, he knew he'd been lucky the man was on his way to being drunk. Or else he could've been beaten badly in front of JJ.

"Hey babe, you did the right thing, so stop beating yourself up. I love you Spencer Reid, if I wanted a big guy to beat up on every guy that hits on me I go out with Morgan."

"I know it's just that-"

"Spencer you are a sweet, kind, loving man, who doesn't need to prove his manhood by getting physical with a guy like that. Did you see that poor woman, he beat her up? You would never touch me like that, which makes you more of a man then he will ever be, so just forget about them and lets enjoy the afternoon."

She put her arm through his and walked through the beautiful sun-filled day. She hated to be treated that way but it also reminded her that she often took Spence for granted. Well not on this trip, she was going to make sure he knew exactly how much she loved, appreciated and respected him.


	9. A night of passion

**A/n Warnings for sexual content and language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM, only my own characters.**

Lunch at the little café was perfect. They were able to eat at a table outside. Spencer still wanted to sulk about the incident at the Inn, but JJ wouldn't let him. Instead, she got him to tell her some of the obscure facts about the town and its people. When he was successfully distracted from the day's events, he began to relax again and smile.

She knew that what bothered him the most was the battered woman. When the police got there, he'd already sat down with her, and persuaded her to press charges against the man, who was her husband. It didn't make him feel any better about the whole sordid affair.

She convinced him that a walk around town would do both of them a lot of good. He agreed and they started out. There were large homes all up and down the main street of the town. They were all perfectly restored. Some of them were inhabited, other were museums.

They passed by a nursery that was made to look like a colonial garden would have looked three hundred years ago. They also had reproductions of eighteenth century gardening tools which Spencer took an immediate interest. JJ left him to a conversation with the people who ran the gardens, while she looked around at the flowers. There were so many different plants, there was every color in the rainbow represented, and some plants she didn't recognize.

When she'd had enough looking around she went to find Spencer, and had to convince him to leave. He proceeded to tell her all about the gardening styles of the colonists, including that they used large bell jars to cover their plants. He really didn't understand the reasoning for that, only that it had something to do with focusing sunlight.

They strolled around to all the gardens that were within walking distance of the café and the inn; soon it was time for them to get ready for their tasting dinner at the winery. The inn keeper was kind enough to make sure they had one of the carriages available to take them out to the winery.

"Jen… come on… it's seven and I'm starved."

"I'm almost ready, and don't worry, I promise the wait will be worth it," she shouted back from the bathroom.

She had gone into ecstasies over the bathroom. It was large, and had one of those big claw foot tubs you could get lost in. She'd made a vague comment about it being large enough for her, and Spencer's lanky frame. He wasn't thinking about water activities though, he wanted food.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, he forgot about food - he forgot how to breathe. She wore the dress she had purchased on her shopping trip with the girls. She looked - well he didn't know what to say she was gorgeous.

"My God, Jen you look-" He couldn't finish his sentence; he'd lost the ability to think straight or speak clearly.

She relaxed with a little sigh, she had hoped he would like the outfit, and be completely distracted from the fight in the hall earlier that day. He turned around slowly, and the dress flared around her.

"Do you like what you see, Spence." She said huskily.

His powers of speech returned, slowly. Even so he didn't speak; he took a step towards her, his eyes never left her face. Her hair hung down around her shoulders in long spiral curls, and he wanted to run his hands through it. He took another step forward, and she began to shiver in anticipation of his touch.

He reached out one trembling hand, and touched her forehead, then one finger traced down the side of her face, feather soft. She reached up, and caught the hand pressing it to the side of her face. He leaned in, and kissed her achingly soft and sweet. Pulling back, he released her mouth after biting down gently on the lower lip.

"Spence…"

"You look more beautiful then I've ever seen you, and I want to make love to you, but before I do, I want to spend a romantic evening with you. I want candlelight, music and good food. Will you let me show you some romance, my darling?"

She could only nod her head as his kiss, and his touch had left her momentarily unable to speak. He took her hand, and led her out to the carriage that waited for them.

The ride to the winery was starlit and moonlit. She sat in the circle of his arms content, and so happy to just be there with him, work far behind them, all of the cares of life pushed back for an entire weekend.

The winery was old, dating back to the eighteenth century. It had produced some of the best wine in that part of the country. The tasting was fabulous as was the food produced in the kitchen. All of the people at the tasting were tourists like JJ and Reid. They met in a large room at one table for the tasting, which JJ had never done. She liked learning how to judge wine, and the proper way to taste and evaluate a specific choice. After they finished they were able to join others in the dining room at separate tables.

It was set up to look like an eighteenth century tavern. No electric lights only candles everywhere, and a large fireplace that was lit. They also had to cooling system on, so that the fire could be enjoyed, but you stayed nice and cool while eating.

There were more the a few lustful looks thrown her way, but Spencer did not notice nor would he have cared if he had noticed. She was his; she loved him and no one else. The last few months with her had been the happiest of his life ,and he wasn't going to let her go, ever. He also didn't notice the hungry looks he got from some of the women in the room. JJ noticed, and was proud to be on the arm of such a great looking guy.

The food was first rate and the service wonderful. He really relaxed for the first time all day. She was happy to note that he'd finally put the incident of earlier in the day behind them. The tavern was full ,but so large that even with many couples, and families around them, conversation wasn't difficult. She didn't want to talk though, she just wanted to enjoy his company. She tried to convince herself that this wasn't a dream, that she was truly there with him, and he was hers.

They did talk though; he was back to himself with all kinds of obscure facts about the town, and the colonization of America. She was content just to listen to him speak; his voice had always had a soothing effect on her. She listened to him talk about things that would have elicited rolled eyes from the team, but it didn't bother her at all.

They lingered over their supper till nearly eleven o'clock, and the drive back to the hotel was as pleasant as it had been going to the winery. The entered the inn and walked up to their room at a very sedate pace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Spencer had closed the door behind them, he turned and JJ was captured in his embrace. He kissed her frantically, his tongue invading every part of her mouth, and before she could utter a word he'd removed the dress, and was gaping at the lingerie she wore. She'd never worn anything like this before, and while he was surprised, he was very happy with her choice.

Haley was right; if his eyes could have they would have popped out of his head. His body responded quickly, the blood that had been hot since the incident in the hallway, reached a boiling point.

"Jen… baby… Jesus, God you're going to kill me.

She reached around, and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor as he shed the rest of his clothes. As attractive as her clothes were, he made short work of removing the rest of what she wore, and then they were on the bed.

She was surprised at the burning passion she saw in his eyes. He'd never looked at her like that before, but she liked it. She made no effort to stop him from taking her over completely. He'd always been gentle and loving, never rough and demanding, but she was completely aroused by this side of him.

He took her hard and fast, but she didn't care. She encouraged him to take what he wanted with no hesitation. She normally didn't like it frantic, or fast but this night was different. Maybe it was the fight earlier she didn't know; she only knew that no matter how she tried to hide it, her blood had been hot all day. This was the release she needed to cool it, and it seemed Spencer felt the same way.

When they reached the edge together, she fell over with him, feeling a pleasure so great it eclipsed all she felt before, even their first time together.

"I'm so sorry babe… I didn't hurt you did I," Spencer said, in a breathless voice, after collapsing on top of her, he didn't move for moment, and that was okay, his weight was comforting.

"No, I'm okay Spence - more than ok!"

He rolled off of her onto his back. She moved to lay her head on his still heaving chest. His arms came around her, and he hugged her tightly to him, one hand stroking her hair. He was very quiet, which was unlike him, usually after they made love he was pretty talkative.

"Babe, what are you thinking about, talk to me… please!"

She raised her self onto one arm, and looked at him, his eyes were full of unhappiness, and something else - was it guilt? Why would he feel guilty?

"I'm so ashamed, Jen."

"But why babe… you have nothing to be ashamed of," She said with a smile, but he didn't smile back.

"I tried all afternoon to pretend that the bully in the hallway didn't bother me. He tried to manhandle you, and all I did was stand there hoping he wouldn't hit me, I should've tried harder to defend you."

She didn't interrupt him; she could tell he needed to finish what he had to say.

"Then the afternoon was so great, and you were so beautiful tonight, I couldn't control myself, I guess I wanted to prove my manhood in the only way I had left."

"Spence I don't know what to say, except that I was as upset with that guy today as you were, I wish we'd left the room five minutes earlier, or later and then we wouldn't have encountered him, today. We may still have run into them, we have three more days here. Let's not let it ruin our vacation, ok."

"But, I really enjoyed what just happened, that has to be-"

"It has to be what," she interrupted. "It has to be disturbed… sick… what?"

"You are sure it didn't feel like I was forcing you?"

"What… no… Spence, did you hear me say no at anytime during our little romp?"

"No, I didn't but-"

"If I had said no, you would've stopped, right?"

"Oh, God of course I would, I would never hurt you like that, besides, you'd take me down if I ever tried."

"Your damn right I would, you wouldn't be able to walk for at least a couple of days, and that would really put a damper on our weekend."

He smiled then which is what she wanted to see, she said, "Spencer, I know that you think too much, and you over analyze your feelings way too much. I'll tell you now, that you aren't like the guys you profile, so get that out of your head right now."

"How do you know, we all have the potential to be evil, just like that guy."

"Because I know you, you have overcome so much, you have a genetic predisposition to mental illness, yet your mind is sound. You were bullied in school, yet you didn't become an abuser yourself. You are the strongest person I know, a little rough sex isn't going to change that, ever."

"How do you know?" He asked again, not because he was being difficult but because he wanted a guarantee.

"I can't promise you that you will never do anything you'll regret, I just know it won't be like the men and women you chase."

She reached down under the sheets and he jerked, hissing out a breath, "God, Jen again?"

Yes, and I can feel you're "up" for it so follow me." She climbed out of the bed and turned toward the bathroom.

"Come on - let's check out that large tub in the bathroom."

"Okay but I get to pick the bath crystals," He said, as he followed her off the bed.

Jen giggled and said, "That's so girly, Spence." She ducked out of his reach and into the bathroom, laughing as she ran.


	10. A new relationship

**A/n Same warning apply**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM so please don't sue me. **

Morgan slowly opened his eyes, and determined that his last night's activities had been a bad idea on a week night. He's enjoyed the night, but damn, he had to get to work, and he felt like he'd been run over by a large truck.

His hand rested on the bare back of the one person in the world he'd ever loved outside of his own family. All of the other women in his life had been poor substitutes for the real thing. This was the real thing, Penelope Garcia, loud, brash, some would say annoyingly overconfident, but then she had a right to be. She was smart, and had a kind heart she wasn't afraid to show to him, and her close friends at the BAU. She was gorgeous, without a doubt the sexiest woman he'd met in a long time. She was plump, but he didn't care, she could fill out a red lace bustier better than any woman he'd known.

He hadn't been surprised when she'd shown up on his doorstep the week before. Some how he knew she would be the one to initiate the next phase of their relationship. He'd wanted to be the one to make the first move, but Penelope wasn't just another pretty face, she was special to him. They hadn't gone to bed, not that weekend; instead she'd kept him up all night talking. He still couldn't believe he'd spent the whole night with a woman, and not had sex. And he'd enjoyed it, more than if they had slept together, because they talked about everything.

He'd opened up to her about his childhood in Chicago, growing up mixed race, and the problems inherent with that. Then there was his abuser. Derek had never wanted Penelope to know about that, and he was surprised, and moved by her reaction. She refused to look at him differently. She simply accepted him as he was, and did not see him as damaged or dirty. She would never understand how much that meant to him.

They'd seen each other every night since then. Last night had been their first time together, he would never forget it. She made him feel whole, like he hadn't felt in a long time. She shifted, and moved her head to look at him.

"Hi gorgeous," He said, kissing her shoulder.

"Ha, I bet you say that to all the girls you get into your bed, sugar."

"No, I only say it to you Penny-girl."

Garcia actually blushed at his new name for her, and hoped to hear it, a lot. She kissed him, then she pulled away, leaving him feeling bereft.

"Come on hot stuff, times a wasting, and we need to get into work."

"What, you don't want to stroll in late with me, and announce to everyone were together?"

"I don't think an announcement is necessary, Derek. We work with a bunch of profilers, remember?"

She got up and pulled on a robe, but not before he got one more look at her luscious curves, man the skinny girls had nothing on her.

"Dibbs on the shower," she called over her shoulder as she moved into her bathroom.

Morgan lay back on the bed not moving, just enjoying the fact that he finally had the woman he wanted. When Garcia reemerged from the bathroom, dressed and made up in record time, he was still in bed.

"Hey you going to lie about all day, because if you are, I hope you don't expect me to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Aw, gorgeous why'd you have to get dressed?"

She sat down on the edge of the bed, and said with a wink, "Honey, I love you, but my children need me too."

He thought it was cute that she called her computers her children. Then he realized something.

"Hey did you just say you love me, sweetheart."

She looked at him, and all of the smartass things she wanted to say went out the door. "Yeah baby, I did are you going to hold it against me or something."

"No Penny-girl, I'm not going to hold it against you, because I love you too."

He pulled onto his chest again, and kissed her deeply. She vaguely remembered something about going to work, but then she closed her mind to everything including her beloved computers.

Later after she'd redressed, and fixed her makeup, she remembered gossip she had to pass on. She hadn't thought about it for a week. She told him about the girl's trip to the mall, and the conversation with JJ. By the time she finished, he was grinning widely, and she knew that Reid was in for it when he got back to the office that day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of JJ and Reid's trip had been wonderful. He felt more rested and relaxed then he had in a long time. The only down side had been the bully at the hotel, but they'd made a deal never to mention it when they talked about this trip to each other.

Now it was Tuesday morning and time to go back to work. This meant he had to deal with Morgan, who was sure to make some comment about how much 'lovin' he'd gotten over the weekend. Sometimes he wished he worked in a different office, just to avoid his partners endless teasing about Jen.

He'd been pleasantly surprised when he'd entered the BAU, and found he'd beaten Morgan into work. That was unusual, because he knew he was in for the third degree. He figured that Morgan would be there, standing by Reid desk, one hip against it ready to interrogate him

He decided to enjoy the fact that his partner was late. He went directly for coffee with lots of wonderful sugar. Now this was the life, he could have his first cup of coffee at the office without smart remarks from Morgan. As he pulled the first folder from the stack of paperwork that overflowed onto his desk, he was surprised to find that he missed Morgan and his teasing.

As if on cue, the man himself stepped off the elevator letting go of Garcia's hand, as he entered the bull pen. He whistled as he approached his desk. Well this was a new development. Reid had thought that Morgan had something going on with their resident hacker, but he hadn't been sure till then.

Morgan completely ignored Reid, and went for his own cup of coffee. This was a first, normally he had at least one smart remark to throw the young mans way. Reid thought that just maybe he might get the first word in that morning.

"So Derek, what's going on with you and Garcia," he smirked over the rim of his cup at his partner.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Reid."

"Really… so I guess that wasn't you I just saw holding hands with Penelope?"

Morgan started in surprise. He'd been so happy with the last night's outcome, he didn't pay attention to the fact that he might have been observed coming into the office with her, even though she warned him.

Reid was enjoying the other man's discomfiture. He liked that the shoe was on the other foot for a change. He wondered how much he could milk this discovery.

"So are you going to spill, or do I have to go ask Penelope?"

"Ok.. ok, yes we're seeing each other, but don't spread it around. Morgan hissed in a low voice, and jumped when another voice said from behind him.

"Don't spread what around," _Perfect! _Reid thought, _now there is someone else to help me interrogate Derek. _

She stood taping her foot impatiently as she waited for the scoop of morning gossip. She'd been hoping to hear about Reid's trip, but this had the potential to be so much better.

"There isn't that much to tell, we started seeing each other last week, and I really like her." Morgan was trying desperately to act casual, but not succeeding.

"I think there's more to it that that, I think someone got laid." Emily hissed back at him.

Morgan opened his mouth to protest, and was interrupted by their new media liaison, a young male agent named Martin Costa.

"Who got laid," he asked, his eyes raking over Emily.

He had a crush on her, and any gossip to deflect attention of the profilers away from him was just great with him. He knew he didn't have a chance with her; she was a lot older than him. He was new to the FBI. He didn't think of himself as attractive, even though he had bright blue eyes and a great head of dark black hair, which was an unusual combination. He was a lot like Reid, in that he didn't realize how many women thought he was really cute.

"Morgan and Garcia," Emily answered and the young man's eyes lit up.

"Thanks man," he said punching Morgan on the arm like he was his new best friend. Costa had just won the bet on these two. It was a good chunk of change!

"What the hell-"

"Everyone, stop standing around, we have a case. I thought you were going to gather everyone together in the conference room." Hotch's eyes bored into Costa.

"Ah - sorry sir," he stammered. He was in mortal terror of Aaron Hotchner; he didn't know how the others worked for a man whose eyes looked at you like that.

For their part, the others made a bee-line for the conference room, and a more flustered than usual Costa gave them the case files for their next case in Colorado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six weeks had passed since the trip to Williamsburg, and they'd all been working nonstop. The team was returning to Quantico from San Diego, another serial killer, and it had taken them four days to catch the guy. When they were getting off the plane, Spencer sent a text message to JJ letting her know he'd be home soon. It was four o'clock in the afternoon, so they all went to the bull pen to get some paperwork done. He wasn't concerned when she didn't reply to his message; she was often very busy and couldn't stop to chat.

Morgan dropped his bag next to his desk, and sat down to check his email. There was one with an email address he didn't recognize. It came with a video attachment. When he opened the attachment, and saw what was on the screen, he couldn't believe his eyes. Thank God no one else could see the screen at the moment. He also congratulated himself on not turning up the sound. He closed it out with a hand that shook so hard he could hardly work the mouse.

He got up, and tried to remain as casual as possible while he walked to Garcia's office. She had to see the email and trace it, they had to know if it was real. He prayed that it wasn't, it couldn't be real. He made it inside without anyone commenting. Garcia turned from her "children" when she heard the door softly close. The smart remark she was going to make ,died on her lips when she saw Derek's face.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I need you to look at an email attachment I just received."

She brought his email up on her screen. Somehow he wasn't surprised she could just hack in at anytime. It was actually comforting to him to know she could do this. When the video began to play, he heard the mechanically altered voice for the first time. Hearing what the person wanted from them made him collapse into a chair, and Garcia began to cry. Then it was over, and the screen went blank in front of them.

"I won't do it… I swear on my fathers grave," Morgan said as he rose from the chair again, and embraced her, tears falling from his face.

"What are we going to tell him, Derek?" Garcia sobbed into his chest. _This couldn't be happening!_

"What are you going to tell who," Reid's voice came from behind them, the happiness in it slicing through both of them like a razor, drawing blood.

_Oh God… what were they going to tell him! _


	11. Demands

**A/n same warnings as always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fic. **

"I won't do, it I swear to you on my father's grave," Morgan said as he embraced her, tears falling from his face.

"What are we going to tell him, Derek?" Garcia sobbed into his chest. _This couldn't be happening!_

"What are you going to tell who," Reid's voice came from behind them, the happiness in it slicing through both of them like a razor, drawing blood.

_Oh, God what were they going to tell him! _

"Hey Reid, listen buddy its nothing, just a surprise for Hotch." Morgan tried to smile

_Come on, you have to put on a good face! He can't know anything is wrong, not till you show the video to Hotch and Gideon._

Reid's eyes narrowed, why was Garcia crying, he'd never seen her cry. JJ had said she'd almost cried in front of her several months ago, when Morgan had been in the middle of a terrorist bombing. Maybe something was wrong with Morgan, and she didn't want anyone to know.

"Why are you crying Garcia?" He asked bluntly. Then he turned to Morgan and said, "What did you do to make her cry."

"Hey don't look at me," He said holding up his hands, while he trembled inside. What if Reid didn't by their act? "You know women, we go away for a few days, and they cry when we come back because they missed us."

"Yeah sugar, he's right, I was just blubbering because I missed this big lug, although I don't know why, he is a royal pain in my ass." She said as sarcastically as she could, hoping Derek would play along.

"Oh really, is that why you whine every time I have to go on a case, and you don't see me for days." He winked at her and leaned in to kiss her.

Reid wasn't buying the act, but he turned and left them alone. If anything serious was going on he would find out about it soon enough. In the meantime, he decided he'd had enough of work for one day. He wanted to go home to his beautiful Jen.

He missed her so much. Out of town trips were the hardest part of his job. He didn't want to go back to the time when he only loved her from a distance. At least then she'd been with them on their trips, and he could at least see her every day. He ran down the steps to the bull pen, and grabbed his satchel. He whistled on his way to the elevator.

In the last three weeks they had spent maybe four days together. Instead of complaining, Jen told him their separation was paying the piper for the wonderful four day weekend they'd had. His plan was to get home before she did, light some candles, put on some music. He knew better than to try to cook again. He'd order in from their favorite restaurant and - well hopefully he'd get laid! He made it halfway home when his phone beeped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither Hotch not Gideon said a word after the video finished playing. They had always hoped that something like this wouldn't happen to one of their agents. They knew the reality of the work they did, and now it had happened. The demands the voice made were insane. They could not be met. They must not be met. But if they didn't do as this person wanted a precious life would be lost. The thing was, if they did do as the person wanted, another precious life would be over. It was a catch twenty- two.

"Where is Reid?" Hotch asked his voice betraying nothing, but his eyes were burning. Morgan had never seen him so angry.

"He's on his way home. I couldn't let him see this until, we spoke to you two."

"Morgan is right - we can't subject him to this until we know for sure."

"I believe it's real," Hotch said. "I was coming to tell you Jason, that the Director called me. JJ is missing, she never showed up for work today and she didn't call in. You know as well as I do what that means."

"We can't jump to conclusions, she maybe too sick to get out of bed, in which case it's a good thing Reid is on his way home."

"Too sick to pick up the phone and get help, I don't believe that. I saw Reid texting someone when we were getting off the plane. It had to be JJ, who else could've it been. As far as I noticed he didn't get a reply. So unless she was in the middle of something at work, she would've answered him."

"I want to believe that Derek, but we have the video, and we need to take the proper forensic steps."

"Penelope, can you find out who sent it, or should I give it to another of our computer experts," Hotch asked. He was giving her a break because of the contents and she knew it.

Garcia had wiped her tears away, and now there was only rage in her face. The Unsub was under the delusion that he could mess with the BAU. He was about to find out how wrong he was.

"You all should know by now that I can do anything you can imagine, and some things you can't. Get out of here while I track down this son of a bitch."

"Hurry, Garcia we only have six hours." Gideon said, but she wasn't hearing him. Her fingers flew over the keys so fast he could hardly see them.

"Come on lets let her work her magic, Morgan get Emily and Costa in the conference room. I'm going to call Reid and get him back in here," Hotch said, as he rose and turned to the door.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"What he's always told when called by the BAU, that there's a new case."

"Won't he think that's a bit odd?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, but what do you suggest I do Derek, tell him over the phone that-"

"I'm sorry Hotch, you're right. I'm just so angry right now I can't think straight!"

"Put it out of your mind Derek, I need you at one hundred percent. Can you do that?"

"Oh yeah, I'll stay as cool as ice, that is till I get my hands on-" He stopped at the look in Hotch's eyes.

He walked away from them, and went to find Emily and Costa. He didn't want to watch the video again or hear that voice. If he didn't then maybe it wouldn't be true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch sat staring at the phone in front of him. He didn't want to make this call. He wanted to pretend that nothing was wrong. He wanted it to be a trick... some kind of sick joke… but it wasn't… it was real. Oh God how had this happened and why?

He picked up the phone, and was surprised to see his hand was shaking as he punched in the numbers for Reid's cell.

He entered the conference room ten minutes later. Emily Prentiss and Agent Martin Costa were sitting in silence with Gideon and Morgan.

"Did you reach him?"

"Yeah, he hadn't reached their home yet, and he'll be back here in about ten minutes."

"What did you tell him," Gideon asked.

"That we have an emergency, and we need him back here. He wasn't happy, but he didn't question me."

Gideon would give anything in this world if he didn't have to show this video to the young agent. For the first time in a long time, Gideon hated his job and himself for what he had to do.

The door opened and Garcia entered. "My children are working on the problem. We'll find him in no time." Her voice was flat and lifeless, no trace of her trademark play-fullness remained, and Morgan's heart broke to see, and hear her this way.

She walked over to where Derek sat, took a chair next to him, and reached out for his hand. It didn't matter anymore, who saw or knew about them, time was short and she wanted to spend it all with Derek.

The next five minutes passed by so quickly and yet so slowly, that when Reid walked into the conference room, they all jumped guiltily. He noticed the somber looks on their faces, and he wondered what was going on.

"Hey guys my birthday isn't for months, so what's with-"

"Spencer, please take a seat, we have something you need to see," Gideon interrupted. Spencer sat down.

"Spencer, Morgan received an email today, but it concerns all of us… and JJ as well."

"Jen… what's this email got to do with her; she's no longer with the unit." He was beginning to be slightly afraid.

"Spencer, the director called me a few minutes ago; he said she never made it to work this morning. She hasn't called in sick, or answered her phone." Gideon couldn't make eye contact with the young agent, if he did, he might cry and he needed to stay strong.

Spencer stared at his boss stupidly; surely they couldn't mean that… No, he wouldn't believe the thoughts crashing through his brain. This was a mistake, as if in a horrible dream, he watched as Gideon gesture to Costa. Everything began to fade around him as the video appeared on the screen in front of him.

Jen sat in a chair in a small room with what looked like concrete block walls. She was wearing a work outfit, and was tied to the chair. Her hands were behind her back, and her legs tied in front. She wore a blindfold over her eyes. If not for her blond hair, he wouldn't have recognized her. She'd been badly beaten, her lip split and her face bruised. She seemed to bleed from a dozen different places. She didn't respond to the voice that was speaking in the background. Her head lolled to one side, and for a moment he thought she was dead, and then he saw her chest rise and fall with her breath.

"Who I am is not important, you are good enough to discover that very quickly," the mechanically altered voice said. "What is important is that I have a former member of your team in my custody. You will follow instructions to the letter, or she will be killed. In exactly six hours, Derek Morgan will kill the lovely Penelope Garcia, and bring her body to me; if you don't this lovely young woman will be killed. I will contact you with specific instructions on where to bring the body. Do not think to try and deceive me, I have eyes everywhere and will know if you try."

_This wasn't happening; it had to be a game or a trick. _

Reid opened his mouth to say just that, and found his vocal cords didn't work. That was strange. His ears didn't seem to work either. He could see the movement of the mouths of his coworkers, but he couldn't make out what they were saying… very curious. Now his extremities were beginning to feel very heavy, almost as though he were swimming through quicksand. He was so tired. Everything was beginning to look wrong to him. His vision was failing him, getting gray around the edges of his eyes. He felt nothing, no sorrow or anger as the gray turned to pewter, then to slate. He fell in slow motion from his chair to the floor as everything went finally to black.


	12. We'll find him

**A/n same warnings apply.**

**Disclaimer I don't own CM no copyright infringement is intended**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. **

When the video had ended, they were all recalled to earth by a thump. Gideon turned and saw Reid passed out on the floor of the conference room. They tried to wake him, but he didn't respond to them.

"We should've broken the news to him in a better way - you know how much he loves her. This could kill him." Hotch said to Gideon as they picked him up with the help of Morgan.

"He's stronger than this," Gideon said, certainty in his voice when there was none in his heart. "He's survived worse than this… he will be alright no matter what happens."

"You don't know that Jason, everyone has their limits. He's lost so much… if he loses JJ it may well break him. Do you want to visit him in an institution, like the one his mother lives in?" They deposited him on the couch, and hoped he would wake up on his own.

"That's not going to happen, were going to beat this psycho at his own game." Penelope spoke up from the background.

"I don't want to die, and I'm not going to let my friend die," She stated simply when they all just stared at her.

She squeezed Derek's hand and turned to leave the room. If they were going to find this bastard, it was up to her. She had to put aside her fear for her own life, and find out where JJ was, before the time limitation ran out. She realized as she left the conference room, and went to her office, that never before had the need for a cyber miracle been so great.

She wanted to yell for joy when she entered her sanctuary, and saw one screen flashing at her. The trace back was complete, and they may have found the son of a bitch. She sat down and her fingers flew over the keys.

_Yes, there you are you cowardly bastard. _

_We're coming for your ass! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Derek Morgan's brain was whirling with confusion, and the worst emotional pain he'd felt since the death of his father. The sick bastard actually expected him to kill Penelope!

_Well that was not going to happen. He'd die a thousand horrible death's before he'd raise a hand to her, or let someone else hurt her. _

"Why is he doing this, what does he get out of her death?"

For once in his life Gideon only shook his head in defeated silence. He didn't know what was driving this Unsub, and the clock was ticking louder and louder, to a choice none of them could make.

"He wants revenge - somehow, somewhere she hurt him." A tired voice said, from the direction of the couch.

"Reid… thank God, are you all right man," Morgan said, bending over his partner, who was still white as a sheet, but his eyes were alert and clear.

"Oh no I'm far from all right, but I can't let this guy win, I won't sacrifice Jen or Penelope."

"What makes you say its revenge?"

"Why else would he want Penelope dead?"

Morgan's cell rang, he blanched at the number on caller ID and said in a voice that shook so hard he could hardly speak, "Hey gorgeous, work me some magic."

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, hearing him say that to her - well it almost undid her emotions entirely.

"Ask and ye shall receive oh fortunate one." Her quip lacked its usual spark, but he understood the reasons she was trying.

"I found the rat bastard."

"What… where… give me the address and I'll-"

"Babe, listen to me, I found the cyber café where he sent the transmission. He paid cash. There's no way to track it from there."

Morgan had left the conference room and walked to her office. He closed the phone, and reached out to touch her shoulder. She didn't turn, just punched her phone line off, and reached up to take his hand. The touch of his fingers was the most comfort she could take. If she turned and got up from her chair, if she went into his arms, she would dissolve into a useless pool of tears. She couldn't do that right now, not even if it meant she didn't give him the comfort she knew he needed.

"We have to find away Penny-girl. Please tell me you have more than this to go on."

"The name of the café is Latte Bytes. It's owned by someone names Simon St James. As far as I can tell this man doesn't exist. I found the umbrella corporation this man supposedly owns, but its cyber corporation."

"What's the name of the corporation?"

"It's called Unicorn Industries."

"I know your doing your best Penny-girl but we have to know more!"

"**Don't you think I know that, do you think this is fun for me, that I get a sick thrill over watching my friend suffer because somewhere I pissed someone off?" **

Garcia was shouting at him now, he never seen her shout, she was the most laid back person he knew. To see her lose it this way badly frightened him. Then she was out of her chair, and crying stormily into his chest. He didn't say anything, just held her while she cried.

"I don't know what to do. If I can't find her… JJ will die. How can I let that happen?"

"It's not going to happen, I know you Penelope Garcia. You pulled off some large miracles for us before and you can do it again. Do you hear me, baby?" He wondered how long it would take him to believe his own words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we saying that our hacker extraordinaire got into something she shouldn't have, maybe saw something she shouldn't have seen? Hotch said to the room in general. They had been going around and around for two hours now and weren't getting anywhere.

"Jennifer told me once that Garcia got a hold of Prince William's phone number from the CIA. She would have tried to call him too, if they hadn't kicked her out before she could find a pen." Reid said this with a sorrowful smile.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Hotch remarked pinching the bridge of his nose. He had the Mount Everest of headaches.

"So you're thinking what, the CIA wants revenge; I find that a little hard to believe."

"We don't know anything Agent Prentiss except that there is an Unsub out there that expects one of my Agents to kill another of my team.

Gideon remained calm as he always did, at least on the outside. If anyone could have seen inside his heart, they would have seen the awful fear and anger he was living with. He'd once told Reid the most powerful weapon they had against an Unsub was a clear and accurate profile. He didn't believe that in this case. In the case, he wanted to put a bullet in the Unsubs head. Then maybe the fear and the deep sorrow he saw in both Reid and Morgan would be banished.

"I know most people hate hackers, or at least the one's that cause damage to computer systems, but Garcia doesn't do that, she helps us when we need information on our Unsubs."

Gideon was watching Reid while Hotch spoke and he saw the look he'd been waiting to see since this whole mess started. It was the one that said, "Hey, I just found the missing piece of the puzzle."

"Guys what if we're chasing some one that got put away because of Garcia's hacking skills, I mean how many times has she gone into sealed court records and other databases. Someone might think what she does is illegal or inappropriate, or that a person should be able to hide behind sealed records, warrant or no warrant."

"We've only got a few hours, we can't chase down every person we've put away and then find their hiding place." Emily stated the obvious and it earned her some hard looks from the rest of the team.

"What do you suggest we do, give up? Jen is out there somewhere, she hurt and-"

He couldn't continue the pain he felt was like nothing he ever experienced before. Maybe this wasn't a good idea; maybe he should've let her walk out of his life all those months ago. Maybe then she would be safe, and this Unsub wouldn't be using her against them. Reid knew what the Unsub was trying to do; they wanted the team to turn on each other. This person wanted them to make an impossible choice.

"I'm sorry Reid, I didn't mean to imply-"

"I know I'm just so afraid."

"We're all afraid Reid. We need Garcia to do a run on all of the cases we've had where it's possible the person could be out on parole or escaped," Hotch said, pity for the young man showing in his eyes. He was ashamed to admit to himself that he was glad it wasn't Haley, or Jack in JJ's place.

The doors to the conference room opened, and Morgan entered followed by Garcia. They both looked like Christmas had come early.

"We found the person behind all of this." Morgan was nearly giddy, which is a state none of them had ever seen him in before that minute.

"Well, come on lets go-"

"Reid slow down… we have some time. Morgan tell us what you found." Gideon ordered, he wanted to rush out the door like Reid did, but someone had to stay calm and think straight.

"Reid I said we know who is behind this but not where they are. The man we are looking for is Michael North," Morgan said, as though they should recognize the name.

When all he got from that little bombshell where blank stares, he heaved a sigh and looked at Garcia. She sat down and began to speak.

"Do you all remember the case you had in Michigan last year? The serial killer, he killed three women before you were called in. He kidnapped another woman while you were there, you couldn't find him even with the profile you had, and there just wasn't anything to go on until I opened sealed juvenile record of Daniel North-"

"Right his brother Michael was a district attorney. He tried to get his brother off by saying that we opened the file illegally." Hotch informed them. The strategy hadn't worked and North had gotten three consecutive life terms.

"Where is Daniel North now, surely he couldn't be out?" Gideon asked.

"He's dead, killed in prison over a pack of cigarettes."

"Well, there's his stressor, he want revenge for his brothers death."

"We can't find where Michael has JJ. What do we do now, because I am not going to kill Penelope?" Morgan promised them all.

"We have to wait for him to call, and try to find an alternative to killing a valued member of the team," Gideon said, he didn't see the flush that rose in Penelope's face at the compliment.

"I'm going to get back at it, and try to find this psycho." Garcia left the room with Morgan on her heels. He was back in five minutes claiming she'd kicked him out. She said she couldn't work with him over her shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do if she can't find them," Reid asked again, since no one seemed to be worried about that eventuality."

"I have total faith in Garcia." The loyalty in Morgan's voice was complete.

"You're saying I don't," Reid said, irritation clouding his voice.

"I'm not saying that, but I refuse to entertain the possibility of doing what this maniac wants."

"**So Garcia's life is more precious than JJ's, is that right**!" Reid was shouting now. His face red and his entire body shook. He took a step toward Morgan.

"You're putting words in my mouth Reid." Morgan was trying to remain calm because Reid was like a brother to him, and JJ was a good friend. He backed away from the angry young agent.

"**No, I'm not putting words in your mouth. You can't stand the fact that I've actually been happy for these last months. You hate it that I have a beautiful woman who loves me, and accepts me for who I am. You've always hated me. You constantly tease me, call me a know it all. You never stop to think how hurt-full that is, do you?" **

Spencer took two steps up to Morgan his hand curling into a fist. He didn't care that the older agent was bigger and stronger than him.Probably for the first time in his life, he landed a punch were he wanted it, right in Derek's face. The older agent could've stopped him, but he didn't try. Instead he embraced the younger man, who began to cry like a small child.

He saw an unspoken conversation pass between Gideon and Hotch. He knew what they were thinking. They were afraid Reid was losing it. He was afraid too, how could someone continue on under these pressures. Sure someone had threatened his Penny-girl, but she was there in the safety of the BAU, while JJ was in the hands of a maniac.

Then Reid pulled away from him and sat down, he refused to make eye contact with anyone. The silence was deafening. The ferocity of Reid's verbal attack, and then physical blow had surprised all of them into speechlessness.

When the door to the conference room opened and Garcia stepped through, no one so much as batted an eyelash.

"Um, is everything ok? " She'd never seen them like this in the conference room.

"Yeah, babe what's happening, did you find something for us?" Morgan said softly, with just a hint of a smile for her.

"Yes, I found him."

This got Reid's attention, he leapt from his chair exclaiming, "Well come on guys let's get going."

"Reid sit down, we have to hear what Garcia found, and then we need a plan."

"But Jason-"

"No, sit down Spencer!"

Reid sat, but it was with great resentment toward his boss. That was ok; Gideon could take a little attitude from the distraught agent.

"Michael North knows how to cover his tracks," Garcia was saying as she took a chair next to Morgan. He's off the grid, or he thought he was off the grid. Unfortunately he didn't count on my superior skills as a hacker. I found the alias he'd using the pay for a second home not five minutes from where we are now. It has a basement and both homes on either side are vacant. Here's the address." She pushed a printout toward Gideon.

"Al right we're going in hard. I'll get SWAT on the line and the medics just in case." Hotch was halfway out the door as he said this.

Reid had jumped out of his chair again, and was checking the rounds in his Glock. Gideon laid a restraining hand on him and said, "I can't let you go this time."

"Jason please I promise I'll be okay."

"No I want you here with Garcia. The place could be booby trapped and the last thing I need is a hot head crashing in, and getting himself or JJ killed."

As he watched this byplay, Morgan wondered if Gideon were afraid that the young agent would take a swing at him as well. In the end Reid backed off, he knew Gideon was right; this had to be done by the book. The book said he was personally involved, and couldn't participate in the raid.

It didn't make it easier to watch Hotch, Gideon, and Morgan leave in the company of other agents and SWAT. He felt an arm come around his shoulders. It was Penelope. She smiled at him and said very confidently. "Come with me to my hallowed office, oh supplicant. I have chocolate, the food of the God's. We'll have a nice nosh."

He let her lead him out of the conference room, to her office because there was nothing else he could do. At least waiting would be less painful if she were with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over in less than an hour. Gideon was right, the house was bobby trapped and they had to diffuse a couple of bombs, but when they found JJ and the man holding her, it was without a shot fired. The man had already killed himself when he heard them coming.

JJ was on her way into surgery when Garcia and Reid arrived. She'd been found unconscious in a pool of blood. It seemed an eternity before the doctors found them, and told them she was going to be alright. He refused to give any details to anyone but Spencer. They moved off down the hall, and the others watched the two talking. At one point Reid looked like he might faint again, then he shook himself, spoke some more to the doctor, and sat down in a chair when the surgeon left.

The others left him where he was as they could see he was crying again. His hands were over his face. Only Garcia dared to approach him. She sat next to him, and he put his head on her shoulder.

"How am I going to tell her, Penelope?"


	13. The loss

**A/n the same warnings apply**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM so please don't sue me.**

Reid was yanked from dreams of death, and screaming children by a touch. He jerked away from the touch, thinking Death had come for him. His heart slammed into his chest, and he nearly screamed. Then his eyes focused against the bright hospital lights, and he saw Gideon standing over him. His "father" looked more miserable then Reid had ever seen, which was saying a lot. Then the look of misery was gone, and the older agent was smiling at him.

"Hey Spencer, the doctor just came through, JJ's out of recovery. We'd like to see her, but I thought you'd like to go first."

"Jason is she awake yet?"

"No, she's still sleeping. The doc said she'd be out for at least another eight hours."

"What time is it?"

"It's about eight in the morning - you've been asleep for four hours."

He rose slowly from the chair, and winced, his neck and back was cramped. A nurse stood waiting, and he followed her down the hallway. They passed doctors, and other nurses, which consulted charts, or each other as they moved into and out of rooms. He saw patients in wheelchairs attached to wires and tubes. One old man was shuffling slowly down the hall dressed only in a hospital jonnie and robe. He was dragging an IV behind him. There was hope, at least he was out of bed and moving, other weren't so lucky. Other's like Jen.

The nurse finally turned, and opened the door to room 309. He took a deep breath, and entered behind her. She walked to JJ's bed, and began to take her vitals as Spencer watched. He avoided look at Jennifer. He was trying to convince himself that this was all a mistake. He wanted it to be nightmare. He would wake up, and she would be there lying next to him, or with her head on his chest. Her long blond hair tickling his bare skin, her gorgeous blue eyes would open, and she would smile at him. He would feel loved and wanted.

It wasn't a dream, it was very real. He forced himself to look at her when the nurse left the room. Her face was so badly bruised that had he not known it was her, he wouldn't have recognized her. He didn't realize his hands had curled into fists, until he felt the pain of his nails in the palms of his hands. He made himself open his hands, as he moved closer to her hospital bed. She had tubes in her arms receiving fluids and antibiotics. She had a nasal cannula in her nose and various dressings on the parts of her body he could see. He knew from the doctor, there were injuries that weren't easily seen.

_Don't think about that, you'll only upset yourself._

_I have to think about it, I have to decide what I'm going to tell her. _

He pushed it away. There was nothing he could do to fix what had happened. He hadn't known until hours ago how he would react to such news. He'd always thought he would be scared, or maybe angry at the changes that would happen in their lives. He never expected he would be happy for a fleeting moment and then to have it ripped away, well it was almost more than he could bear. How much harder is this going to be for Jen? He sat down next to her, and took one of her hands in his. He stared at her bruised face for a long time. Then he began to cry.

A very long time later, he remembered that the other's wanted to see her. He didn't want to leave her side. He didn't want to stay there either. He wanted to be there when she woke upHe didn't want to be anywhere near there when she did. The conflicting emotions were tearing him apart. This wasn't fair! She'd done nothing to deserve this terrible loss. He wanted to run away, and let the doctor be the one to tell her. He couldn't do that, she depended on him to be strong. His hands were clenched into fists again. If he could have, he would've killed Michael North with his bare hands for what the bastard had done to her. He didn't even have the pleasure of seeing him in a court room, or going to jail. Then man was dead by his own hand, and he'd taken away one of the most precious things Spencer could have in his life. He touched her face once more, and got up to give the others time to visit with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When JJ awoke it was to a world of pain greater than she'd ever felt in her life. Her whole body ached and throbbed, right down to her eyelids as they fluttered open. The light was bright on her face making her squint. She moaned and a hand squeezed hers. It was a touch she recognized.

"Spence…" Her voice was scratchy, and something clicked in the back of her throat as she swallowed.

She turned her head, and there he was, smiling down at her. His large chocolate eyes pinned her like a deer in headlights. There was something in them, even in her disoriented state; she could see something was wrong. Gone were the days when he could hide anything from her. Then she was surprised when his eyes changed, and whatever he was hiding went away. Maybe she imagined it.

"Hi babe… I missed you."

"Spence I-"

"Shh baby, don't try to talk. Are you in any pain?"

She nodded and he turned to get a nurse. Her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Spencer… what's going on, something is wrong I can see it in your eyes."

He turned back and did his best to smile brightly at her.

"Jen nothing is wrong, I'm just relieved you're safe, I was so scared I was going to lose you."

"Are you sure that's all?" Talking was making her light headed, and the pain was so bad she wanted to sleep again.

"I'm very sure my love, now let me get someone to give you some pain meds."

She let him go because if anything was wrong, he'd tell her when he thought she could handle it. Then the doctor was there, and all of her friends from the BAU. Then there was pain medication, and she ceased to care about anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan spent the better part of the late afternoon, and evening trying to get Spencer to tell him what was bothering him. He was as good, or better that JJ in determining that something was really upsetting the young agent. When Reid finally reached his limit in dealing with Morgan, he admitted that something was terribly wrong, but he wasn't going to tell them till he told Jennifer.

It was another long night. Spencer paced the waiting room for hours before falling into a restless sleep that broke Garcia's heart to watch. Morgan had told the rest of the team that there was bad news on the horizon, so they were all on edge. How much more could her young friend take? Hadn't fate been cruel enough when he was a child and a young adult?

When morning came again, and visiting hours began, Spencer made his way back to JJ's room. He knew he would have to speak to her very soon. She wasn't stupid she would know something was up. As it turned out, he didn't have to say anything, she was the one that guessed the reason for the pain behind his eyes. She had forgotten the reason she'd been anxious to see him, the morning she was grabbed by a masked man while getting into her car to go to work. She'd been so happy that she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings, and the next thing she knew there was a gun in her back. She didn't remember anything after that till she saw Spencer's face when she woke up in the hospital.

She turned to look at him as he walked into her room. He looked so sad that her heart began to pound. What if - no don't think that way, just say what you have to say and everything will be alright. Her hands went to her belly as he sat down.

"Hey Jennifer, how are you this morning."

"I'm okay Spencer, but you're scaring me, please tell me what wrong."

He stayed silent for so long that the truth rushed through her, and she could no longer deny the feelings of dread she'd had since the night before.

"Spencer… will you please look at me?"

His eyes reluctantly moved to look into hers, and she saw the truth. She began to cry as he gathered her into his arms, and their tears mingled together, for each other and for the precious life that had been lost to the whim of a mad man.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out the day before yesterday, and then that man - I was so afraid of how you would react."

"Oh, Jen I'm so sorry you'd think I would be unhappy or angry. Then yesterday when the doctor told me I was so happy for a brief instant. Then it all came crashing down when he said you'd had a miscarriage. If I could, I would kill the man who did this to you, to us and our baby."

JJ said nothing; she just clung tighter to him, and cried for a long time. When she slept again, he went out to the waiting room to tell the others what happened.

Morgan swore loudly his hands turning to fists, and then his shoulders slumped when Penelope put an arm around his waist, and her head on his shoulder as she cried. As usual Hotch's face betrayed nothing but his eyes held Reid's for a long time. Then he left the room, pulling out his phone as he walked to the elevator. Spencer knew he was leaving the building to call Haley. Emily crumpled into a chair, and for a long time there was only silence except for the two women who were weeping.

**TBC**


	14. Healing

**A/n all of my usual warnings apply. I know this is an unforgivably long chapter. I was going to stop and couldn't find a good place to end till I got to the point it's at now. There will be one more chapter and then I'm done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM except in my dreams, and in those dreams, all the guys from the BAU are my love slaves. **

JJ's recovery was long, and made difficult by the loss of her baby. She'd been so happy to learn she was pregnant. She had so many plans, and now it was all gone. One thing that didn't change was her love for Spencer. He was her rock. After the first shock, she'd never seen him shed another tear, at least in front of her. There were days he would come into her hospital room red-eyed, or looking like he had in the days of his nightmares. He wouldn't talk to her about it. He said she needed to get her strength back and heal. Then, he said, they would talk about the baby. She was too tired, and too beaten down by her own grief to be concerned by his attitude.

Then came the day she was released from the hospital. Her outside injuries had healed, as had her internal ones, except for of course the pain in her heart. When she woke up on that morning, a part of her wanted to stay in the hospital. She wanted to be taken care of by the doctors and nurses, and left to brood about her baby. She didn't want to face the real world, or Spencer. She was okay when he visited her, but to be with him twenty four seven was not high on her list of fun things to do.

She couldn't believe she'd just thought that, before the kidnapping he'd been her world. Now all she wanted was to be left alone by him. He couldn't possibly understand what it was like for her. It hadn't been his body that had carried their child. He hadn't felt the myriad emotions she did when she found out they were going to be parents. She only wished that he would talk to her, and that she could believe he suffered the loss as heavily as he did.

JJ would have been surprised to know, that her beloved Spence hadn't slept more than three hours a night for the last two weeks. It was starting to tell on him. He tried to work everyday, but usually put in just three or four hours a day. If they had a case he stayed behind, only because Hotch and Gideon wouldn't allow him to go with the team anymore. They didn't say it, but they were very concerned for the young agent and for JJ. Hotch knew better that anyone what losing communication in a relationship could do. He'd called in Haley to try to speak to JJ, but the agent saw through the ploy, and politely but firmly asked her to leave. Haley tried not to be hurt, but it was hard, she cared for Reid and JJ.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now as Reid walked down the hallway toward Jen's room, he began to tremble with nerves. He was here to take her home, and the real healing had only begun. He carried flowers in one hand. He'd brought her flowers everyday. She'd accepted them all graciously, but he knew flowers weren't what she wanted. She wanted him to tell her what he was feeling. How could he when he didn't know himself?

He stopped in front of the door to her room. He stared at the wooden door for a very long time, wishing he didn't have to go through it. He wished he could walk away. Life would be some much easier if he could go back to the way things were before Jen. He'd had his books, his online academic friends, and he'd had the BAU. Now he was one half of a partnership that had just suffered its worst blow to date. He didn't want this cross. He wasn't strong enough to carry it. He almost turned and ran, but in the end he did the only thing he could do. He opened the door and went inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ looked up when the door opened. She was sitting fully clothed on the bed. She been sitting there for an hour not watching the TV, or reading any of the books Spence brought her. She couldn't summon the strength to do anything anymore.

She saw the look on his face before he slammed the lid on his emotions. There was anger, fear, sorrow, and confusion. She knew because she felt all of them on her face at one time or another for days now. She didn't know how to make the pain go away for him. She didn't know how to make it go away for herself.

"Hi babe," He whispered as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

He hadn't kissed her lips in days. He hadn't touched her, or shown any real affection since she woke up. Maybe he saw her as damaged now. The thought made her angrier than she ever been with him. How dare he punish her for something she'd had no control over?

"Hi Spencer, can I please get out of here now."

She wouldn't look at him. He told her it would be a few minutes till the paperwork was ready. She got off the bed, and picked up her purse. She went into the bathroom, and didn't come out for a long time. He was getting worried when the door opened, and she returned to the room. She fixed her hair, and make up. She looked so achingly beautiful, he wanted to take her in his arms, and try to make all the bad go away. He didn't know how to help her when he couldn't help himself. It never occurred to him that if he did just that maybe he would feel better.

"Jen I-"

"Hello… how are we feeling today? I'll bet you're glad to get out of here!"

He was interrupted by an annoyingly cheerful female voice. He turned to see a nurse with a wheelchair. Jen looked as irritated as Spence felt by the nurse, and some measure of the old feeling he always had in her presence came back. After all, if they could share the same pet peeves, maybe they could find away out of this mess.

"I just want to get out of here!"

"Well here's your ride now."

Jen got into the wheelchair, and let the nurse take her out of the room with out complaint. This didn't bode well for Spencer; normally she would've put up a fuss about walking on her own. He followed, and said he would bring the car around, and made his escape.

Jen noticed this, and forced back the tears that came to her eyes. She ignored the nurse while she signed her paperwork. The nurse didn't seem to be affected by her attitude, and she wheeled her out to Spencer's SUV under a steady patter of meaningless chatter. Nothing mattered anymore, her baby was gone, Spencer didn't care for her anymore, and she might as well die.

Spencer came around, and held the passenger side door open while she got into the car, and buckled up. He shut the door ran around to the driver's side, and got in. The drive home was torture for both of them, as neither would speak to the other. Spencer didn't know what to say, and Jen didn't want to talk at all.

When they got home she went into their room, and shut the door without a word. He thought it was better to leave her alone. He went into the living room and sat down. He tried to concentrate on a book, but he was too restless, he should go talk to her, but he still didn't know what to say. After an hour had passed he worked up the courage to go down the hall to their bedroom. He put his hand on the door, and stopped before turning the knob. He could hear her crying, sobbing like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

He turned the knob and entered the room. She was lying on the bed, and didn't hear him come into the room. All of the reason's he'd distanced himself from her went out the window. He realized that she was hurting as badly as he was. He'd cried alone every day for more that two weeks. He knew what it felt like to feel alone in your own grief.

He moved to the bed and sat down. He put a hand on her back, and she flinched then relaxed under his touch. She'd heard him come in, and was prepared to tell him to leave her alone, but she couldn't do it when he touched her. She felt love in that touch for the first time since he'd first told her their baby was gone. She turned over, and looked at him with swollen red eyes, and an expression that shredded what was left of his heart into a thousand pieces. The tears he'd been holding back began to fall dropping onto his tee-shirt, splattering his jeans, and soaking the bed spread. Then she was in his arms, and they held each other rocking back, and forth as their sobs filled the room.

It took a long time but they both began to heal each other. Spencer learned that it was okay to be hurt, and to grieve in front of her. Jan learned to talk to him about all the things that hurt her the most, like how much she'd wanted this baby, and how it felt like a piece of her was missing that she could never get back. There were fights because there was anger, there were tears because there was sorrow, and there was love because they were together, irrevocably together.

After many weeks they had begun to get back to the way it was, if that were possible. It would never be exactly the same as before but, they'd made it out the other side and saved their relationship. They went to a grief counselor a couple of times, but they soon didn't need the doctor anymore, as wonderful as she was. She encouraged them to think about trying to get pregnant again. Jen didn't want to consider it for a long time. The doctor at the hospital had told her that she was in great shape, and could have a baby if she wished. They were told not to try for at least three months after the miscarriage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months had passed since the kidnapping. They were both back to work and things were returning to normal. Spencer had just come back from a case in Ohio, and was anxious to get home to Jen. He didn't like to leave her alone for days anymore, but it couldn't be helped. Knowing that she understood made it easier, but he still didn't like it. He walked in the door, and went through the house looking for her. It was only six pm so he thought she might be in the kitchen. She wasn't there, or in their shared office. He checked the bedroom last, and found her sitting in the easy chair wearing only an old tee-shirt of his.

He was stunned; she hadn't put on one of his tee shirts since before they lost the baby. She smiled at him and said

"Don't stand there gaping Dr Reid, bring your sexy ass over here… I want to make a baby."

A wave of happiness pushed through him, she was back to her old playful self. Not that they hadn't made love since the miscarriage, but it had been lacking in the sense of fun they always shared before.

"Hey Spence are you going to-"

He dropped his bag, and strode over to where she was. The look in his eyes stopped the words in her mouth. She slid off the chair, and his blood got hot at the sight of the shirt riding up to the top of her thighs. She kissed him with a passion he hadn't felt from her in weeks. He pushed her down on the bed and it was wonderful, although she didn't get pregnant. They kept trying, and of course he endured smart remarks from Morgan when he would show up to work looking exhausted, but pleased with himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon another three months had passed, and it was Christmas time again. He was excited because they were going to her parents for the holidays. Gideon cut him a break, and told him to get lost for the two weeks around Christmas. He knew the young couple needed to get away from everything that had happened. JJ's boss was equally accommodating. He'd never told her but it had hurt him greatly to watch her experience such a huge loss.

While on the plane to JJ's childhood home, it hit Reid that he'll have to meet, and deal with his girl friends father. JJ has assured him that her family is going to love him. He doesn't care about her entire family; it's her father that worries him. Since they have been trying to get pregnant, he'd thought a lot about what it would be like to have a daughter, and how he would react to her boyfriends. He's discovered that while he would want her to be happy, he will probably want to do complete background checks on all them before their first date. He doesn't realize that this is out of the realm of possibility with head strong teenagers, but he can fool himself can't he.

"Hey Spence, what are you thinking?" She runs a hand up and down his arm. He grabs the moving hand and holds it tight in his own.

"I was just wondering what your Dad is going to think of me."

"Honey, he's going to love you. He knows about everything that has happened, and when I talked to him last night he said he wanted to meet the man that takes such good care of his little girl."

"Yeah but it's kind of awkward meeting the guy that's sleeping with your daughter."

"My parents don't care about that Spence, believe me the whole family is going to welcome you with open arms."

He smiled weakly and she laughed to herself. She knew the kind of welcome they could expect from her family. Something along the lines of a huge family party, Spencer would be speechless.

The flight was over way to soon, at least for Spencer's liking. They got their luggage, and picked up their rental SUV. The drive was long ,and by the time they reached the small town she lived in he was sweating and JJ was beaming. She parked the SUV in front of her home. There were a lot of cars parked up and down the street.

"I thought it would be just your folks we're meeting today."

"So I lied, everyone wants to meet the famous Dr. Reid, how could I say no," She gave him a winning smile.

"I'll get you for this Jennifer."

"I know you will, but later, let's go inside. The sooner you meet everyone, the better you'll feel."

She heard him grumble as she got out of the car about pigs flying and hell freezing over. She laughed merrily as they got their bags out of the car. The house was a large two story affair, built out of white bricks with lots of windows. It was currently shrouded in snow, but the walkway was clear to the front door. Some how that made it seem more that ever like the last walk to execution chamber.

"Relax," she hissed in his ear as they walked up the front stairs, and rang the bell.

Her brother Sam answered the door. He was tall, and looked like he'd played linebacker on the high school foot ball team.

"Jenny," He yelled and pulled her up into his arms like she weighed nothing. He stepped back into the house, and spun her around making her giggle like a little girl.

"Sam, I missed you so much?" She kissed his cheek as he set her on her feet again. She turned to Spencer and said, "Spence, this is my brother Samuel Jareau, Sam this is Dr Spencer Reid."

Sam grabbed his hand, and pumped his arm enthusiastically. "It's nice to meet you Dr Reid, we've heard a lot about you." He smiled and Spencer felt a little better. At least her brother hadn't gone all protective and threatening on him. 

"It's great to meet you Sam, I've heard a lot about you as well."

"None of my deep, dark secrets I hope." He winked at JJ and she said, "Hey big brother, I wouldn't dare spread your exploits around, I'll leave that to Dad."

"You'll leave what to me?" A booming voice said.

"Daddy!" JJ jumped into his arms, and he lifted her off her feet just as her brother had done. He was even bigger that Sam.

Spencer couldn't understand how his small girlfriend came from such a large man, and then he saw her mother. He thought it was her mother, Jen was a carbon copy of her, the only difference between them was that her mother was older, but still beautiful.

He was right, it was her mother. JJ hugged her tight, and then turned to introduce Spencer. They were very gracious, and welcomed him warmly. He saw her mother, Elizabeth Jareau, appraising him thoughtfully, and he realized that it would be her he'd have to deal with regarding her daughter.

Kevin Jareau pulled him into the living room, and began to introduce him to everyone. He called him Dr Reid, and happily proclaimed him an honorary son. Reid was feeling completely overwhelmed by the time he'd met two more brothers, Chris and Jamie. There were ten cousins, four grandparents, seven nieces and nephews and three spouses. He thanked God for a photographic memory that allowed him to remember everyone's names.

They eventually sat down for dinner, and he had his first experience with a big family dinner. The house was decorated beautifully for the season. Garlands of holly and ribbons on the staircase. The tree was an impressive seven feet tall, and decorated with lots of ornaments all matching in silver, gold, and red. The food was wonderful, and there was a lot of it. The family treated him like one of their own from the first moment. It was the best Christmas Eve he'd ever spent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After cleaning up and singing carols, most of the family left for their respective homes. It had begun to snow, heavy white flakes that floated to the ground on invisible wings. The darkness fell, and the contrasting white snow in the light of the porch was surreal and peaceful. It was a quiet storm, with no howling wind to mar the spell. Spencer stood at the large living room window and watched it fall. He felt a part of his soul that had been so lost fall back into its proper place. The snow was pure, and maybe he could be again someday through his own child.

"She really loves you."

Elizabeth Jareau had moved next to him, her face lit by the lights on the tree. He didn't know what to say. Like her daughter he was in awe of her. Finally he said the only thing he could say.

"I love her more than my own life," he said it quietly. He didn't want to break the spell of the storm.

"You know, she used to talk about you all the time before you started going out. I used to laugh with Kevin about her crush on you. It was amusing that our daughter, who always knew what she wanted, couldn't admit to anyone that she loved you."

Spencer didn't know why she was telling him this, but he knew if he listened he would find out what Jen's mom wanted him to know.

"So I was intrigued by you from the beginning. Who was this young man that had so captured my daughters heart, that she didn't know how to handle it? I know you two have been through a lot in the last six months. You suffered a terrible loss, and yet you seem to be stronger for it. I'm glad. I'm happy you are the kind of man that wouldn't give up, and walk out on my baby just because life got hard."

He turned to speak to her, and she held up a hand to silence him. "Dr Reid, Jenny has told us all about you, your extraordinary gifts, and your family history of mental illness. Normally all of that would concern me very much, but I know now that all of the challenges you've had have only made you a strong, kind, and loving man. I'm glad my girl has someone like you to take care of her."

"I'm surprised Mrs. Jareau, I thought I would have to deal with Mr. Jareau when it came to Jen."

Jen's mother smiled, and she looked so much like Jen that his heart squeezed in his chest. "Dr Reid, my husband is a good man, but he learned long ago that interrogating Jenny's boyfriends only made her mad so he gave it up. I, on the other hand, never learned that lesson. And Dr Reid, please call me Beth, everyone does."

"Okay, Beth and I hope you will call me Spencer." He really did like Jen's mom, and he respected her desire to "interrogate him" as she put it.

"I'd like that," She turned and said into the darkness. "Jenny, stop hiding and join us."

"How do you do that mom?" JJ joined Spencer wrapping an arm around his waist.

"It's a talent."

"Ha ha mom… very funny."

Beth looked at them together, and thought that if they did have a baby, he or she was going to be a very beautiful child. They looked made for each other, and her daughters golden beauty contrasted wonderfully with Spencer's dark eyes and "made for a model face." He could stand to put on a few pounds. Maybe she would try to do something about that while they were there.

"Hey mom, stop checking out my boyfriend, I'll tell Dad." Jen was laughing, and Spencer was glad no one could see the blush creeping into his cheeks.

"I'm not checking him out; I was thinking he could stand to put on a few pounds."

"Mom, please." Jen whined. What was it about parents that could always make you feel like an awkward teenager again?

Beth began to laugh and said, "Al right I give up, I'll leave you two alone, don't stay up to late."

"Yes mom," Jen said, rolling her eyes.

"I saw that," her mother tossed over her shoulder.

"Sorry Spence, she is hopeless." Jen said when she was sure her mom was out of ear shot.

It's ok Jen… I like her."

She led him over to the large sofa. Spencer sat down and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her tenderly as her hands fisted in his hair. After making out for a few minutes she pulled away, and said breathlessly,

"We should go upstairs."

He shook his head. "I've wanted to make love to you in front of the Christmas tree since last year."

"But Spence, what if someone comes in?"

"That's what makes it so fun, the risk. Besides, we do this and I get to cross number four off my list."

She slapped his shoulder, and began to giggle as he reached under her sweater to tickle her. He pushed her off his lap and onto the couch. Clothes were gone in record time, and they joined together in the pale glow of the lights on the tree, their bodies bathed in green, red, blue and gold light.

When it was over Spencer immediately got up, and began to pull his jeans on. Well this was new; he always cuddled with her for a little while.

"Spencer, what's gotten into you, are you suddenly just interested in wham, bam thank you ma'm."

"No babe, I'll be back, where did you put the suit cases?"

She heaved a long suffering sigh and said, "Their up stairs in my old room."

He stood with his hands in his pockets, his thin but toned chest bare in the low light. She didn't want him to leave; she wanted him to stay right with her.

"Well where is that?"

She pulled the throw off the couch ,and around her bare body, if he didn't want to stay then she wasn't going to let him stand there staring at her naked body.

"It's up stairs first door on the right." She turned away from him, and began to pout.

He was back about ten minutes later. "Jen look at me," he said as he sat down next to her.

"No, go away."

"Come on baby, I'm sorry I just ran away like that, but I promise you won't be sorry."

"Go away," She repeated, but she was smiling.

"Jen, I have a present for you, but you have to look at me."

_A present, damn that was unfair, bribing her that way_.

She turned her head, and saw him sitting next to her one hand behind his back. He was grinning like a small child.

"Al right Spencer what is it."

"Oh so eager, you were thinking bad thought about me, I might not give this to you after all."

"Spencer if you ever want to get in my pants again, you'll hand it over."

"Close your eyes Jen."

"Spencer Reid!" The warning tone in her voice was clear, but he knew she wouldn't stay mad once she saw what was in the package.

"Please be patient love, I promise it will be worth the wait."

"Oh all right then, my eyes are closed."

He pulled the hand containing he small box around to the front of him and said, "Open your eyes, my love."

She couldn't breathe when her eyes fell on the small black velvet box in his hand. He opened it, and inside was a beautiful solitaire diamond engagement ring. It was a princess cut half carat diamond in a platinum setting.

"Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?"

She couldn't answer; all she could do was cry. He was beginning to think it'd been a bad idea, when with trembling hands she pulled it out of the box and handed it to him nodding her head. His heart leapt and began to sing as he put it on her finger.

"It's beautiful Spencer, I love you so much."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes Spencer, I'll marry you." She began to laugh through her tears, and he pulled her down again to seal their agreement in the oldest way available to man.

They announced it to the family the next day and everyone was happy for them. Spencer saw Beth wink at him, and he lifted his glass of champagne to her in silent toast.


	15. The wedding, part one

**A/n okay I lied, there will be at least three more chapters after this one, maybe more. Thanks to all who have reviewed. I appreciate any and all suggestions to improve this story. **

JJ knelt in front of the toilet, pucking her guts out, again. Spencer stood tapping on the door that was shut to him.

"Baby, are you ok."

She got up, flushed last nights dinner down the toilet, and went to the sink. She washed her face, took a swig of mouth wash, swirled it around in her mouth, and spat it out. She took a drink of water, and a moment to regain her composure. She couldn't believe this was happening, she was supposed to be getting married in two days. She fixed a smile on her face, and opened the door.

"I'm alright, babe just wedding nerves I guess."

She could tell by the way he searched her face, that he didn't believe it. What could she say that wouldn't freak him out? He was already on edge about the wedding. They'd been trying for so long, and to have it happen now, well the timing couldn't be worse.

"Are you sure, Jen?" His face reflected such loving concern, that she felt like a real heel for not telling him what she thought was making her sick.

"I really am fine babe, now come on, we have to get going. If we don't leave now, we'll be late picking up my parents at the airport."

He let it go because, what else could her do. He followed her out the door of their home, and into his SUV. He wasn't as nervous this time. He got along very well with his future in laws, especially with Jen's mom.

She knew he liked having a mother figure in his life, and she treated him like he was a fourth son to her. It hurt Elizabeth's heart that this sweet man had a mother in an institution. She couldn't imagine what that must be like for him.

The conversation during the drive to the airport consisted of wedding details. They had decided on Valentines Day. Jen knew it was cliché, but she didn't want to wait for June, wasn't a June wedding a cliché as well.

Because the day was so close after they'd gotten engaged, they had been constantly busy for the last six weeks. They were both glad it was almost over. Spencer vowed if it didn't work out with Jen, a remote possibility at best, his next wedding would be an elopement.

They made it to the airport with no time to spare, and found her parents waiting to pick up their bags. Elizabeth Jareau greeted him with a hug, and a kiss to his cheek, which made him blush, and his bride laugh. The trip to the hotel was full of anecdotes about Jen's brothers. Only one could make it to the wedding, he would be coming in the next day.

All of her family had wanted to come, but most of them couldn't get off work of such short notice. She had to endure teasing that if she wasn't in such a hurry to get married, the whole Jareau clan could be there.

Now if what she suspected was true, she was glad they'd pushed up the wedding date. She wanted to be able to fit into her wedding dress, and if they waited three months, well that wouldn't be an option. She wondered if she would have the opportunity to sneak away from Spencer, long enough to take a pregnancy test.

When they'd first begun to try, she had stocked up on tests, and had about twelve of them in the cabinet under the sink. Spencer laughed at her, but she maintained that early warning was best. The problem was, that she'd been pucking every morning for three days, and had been so busy; she didn't have time for the test.

She was pretty sure she didn't need the test. Her main problem was what if it was true. How was she going to hide it? She didn't want to announce this right now, but if she didn't how was she going to avoid alcohol at the rehearsal dinner, and the toasts at the wedding?

_Ok Jen, don't panic, you could be right, it might be just wedding nerves._

_You know that isn't true, you're a week late girl._

_That could be stress from the wedding._

_Keep deluding yourself kiddo, but you need to be sure. _

She shut out the internal voice, and smiled her way through getting her parents settled at their hotel. Her mother was looking at her oddly, and JJ was happy to make her escape as soon as she could. She'd never been able to hide anything from her mom. She was afraid her mom would guess, and she would have to endure the third degree.

When they got home, Spencer remembered he hadn't picked up the rings from the jewelers where they were being engraved. He asked her is she wanted to ride in with him. She declined, and got out the car before he questioned her. After she was sure he was gone, she went to the bathroom to do the test.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About forty five minutes later, Spencer exited the jewelers with the rings. His cell phone rang, just as he put his hand on the door of the SUV. Looking at caller ID, he wondered why Jen's mom was calling him.

What had he done? Strange how your in-laws calling you directly, made you feel like you'd been called to the principal's office in school.

"Spencer Reid."

"_Hi Spencer, I know you're really busy, but could you make time to come see me at the hotel?" _

"Ah-sure, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"_Is Jenny with you Spencer?"_

"No… she isn't… did you want to see her too? I can go pick her up."

"_No, I want to talk to you alone, if that's alright." _

"Okay Beth, I'll be right there."

"_Thanks Spencer, I'll see you soon." _

He hung up and got into the SUV. On the drive over he again wondered what he done. Had he offended the Jareaus in some way? He hoped not, Jen would kill him, if this close to the wedding, her parents suddenly withdrew their blessing. It was the longest ten minute drive of his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… that's it…. its official. I'm pregnant.

JJ continued to watch the test, hoping the results would change. It didn't change. She opened another test, and started the process over again. While waiting for the second test, she sat on the edge of the tub, and considered her life. She wanted a baby so badly. She wanted Spencer's baby, with all of her heart and soul. She just didn't want it right now. She was getting married, damn it! Now was not the time to be pucking her guts out, and avoiding stress and alcohol.

_Just relax girl, the first one was positive, maybe the second one won't be. After all, there are false positives, you know._

The timer sounded. She looked at the second test. It was positive. She opened a third test.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer pulled up, and parked in front of the hotel. He didn't exit the SUV for a long time. _What does her mother want to say to me? Ok… just be calm, it can't be that bad, can it? _He opened the door, and walked to the door. All the way up on the elevator, he worried what Beth Jareau wanted to say. Jen said no one obsessed more than he did. He liked to call it weighing all of your options.

The elevator doors opened on the sixth floor, and he walked down the hallway to room suite 6A. He stood in front of the door for a full two minutes, not wanting to go in. There was nothing else to do though, so he knocked on the door. It was answered by Kevin Jareau.

"Hey Spencer, Beth said you were coming over."

He ignored the hand Spencer held out to him, and pulled the younger man into an embrace, slapping his back hard. He led Spencer into the sitting room where Beth saw watching a movie. She got up, and walked over to hug him, too.

"Don't worry Spencer, Beth didn't ask you her on bad news."

Spencer looked nonplussed at this comment. Kevin laughed and said, "You looked like you were headed to your own execution when I opened the door."

Spencer began to protest. Beth interrupted and said, "I'm sorry if we scared you, it's just that Kevin and I are worried about Jen."

"If you worried about me, I promise you I'm in this for the long haul - I love your daughter very much."

"That's not it, look why don't you sit down?"

They all took seats, the Jareaus on the couch, and Spencer in a chair across from them. He still felt like this could be bad news.

"Spencer, I know my daughter, and something's not right. She ran out of here this afternoon, because she knew I would ask. I don't want to intrude on my daughters privacy, but you're getting married they day after tomorrow."

"Beth, Kevin you know that Jen and I are trying to have a baby. The miscarriage was rough on both of us."

"So you think that's what it is? Do you think she's upset because you two haven't conceived yet?" Her father was genuinely concerned. Talking about his daughter trying to have a baby with her fiancé, didn't bother him in the least.

"No Kevin, Jen's upset because she's pregnant." He held up a hand as they began to congratulate him.

"She isn't sure yet, she keeps telling me her nausea in the morning is wedding nerves. I may have believed that a year ago, but not know."

Beth upped her opinion of the young man. He was a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for. He had brains, but he obviously wasn't born yesterday. She was even more confident her daughter had made the right choice.

"Why haven't you spoken to her about it?

"Beth… I don't have to tell you that Jen is headstrong and stubborn. She does things on her own schedule. She will tell me when she thinks I'm ready to hear it."

"Spencer… I think this is one time you have to confront her. I think she thinks that knowing she pregnant, and dealing with a wedding is too much for you. You have to show her it isn't, ok."

"I'll go talk to her right now."

"Do you have to go, I'm sure we could find some sporting event or another to occupy us," Kevin said as he stood and walked with him to the door.

"Thanks Kevin, but I better get back to Jen."

"Hey Spencer, call me Dad."

Kevin Jareau would never know how much it meant to Spencer to be able to call someone Dad. He couldn't remember his own father, and he missed someone in his life like that.

"Thanks… Dad"

He was on the receiving end of another bear hug from Kevin when Beth said, "I know you have your own mom that you love, but would you call me Mom."

He stepped over to hug her gently; he kissed her cheek as a few tears fell out of his eyes. Beth saw this and her heart hurt for him.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I didn't mean to upset you."

It's okay… Mom… it's just that I miss her so much, I wish she were here, and back to her old self.

"I know son, I know, believe that somewhere in her heart, even if she can't tell you, she loves you."

"I know, it's just sometimes, a guy needs his mom."

"Well… I hope you'll call me if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks Mom, I will."

"Same goes for me Spencer. I love having another son."

"Thank Dad, listen I better go before she wonders where I am."

"Don't forget the bachelor party tomorrow night." Kevin chuckled at the look on the younger man's face.

"I promise we won't embarrass you too much," Kevin said, as he walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen looked at the third test. It was positive too. Well there was nothing else for it, she would have to tell Spence, and hope he wasn't too upset. She went to her purse, pulled out her cell, and made an appointment with her OB. She was lucky, there was a cancellation, and she would be able to get in the next day. She was glad all the preparations had been made. Tomorrow was supposed to be all last minute chores. She would just add this on to the list.

Now she just had to wait for Spencer to get home, and she would tell him what the home pregnancy test said. She realized he'd been gone an awfully long time. Maybe he got stuck in traffic. The part of her that was a coward hoped he was caught in traffic, and wouldn't be home for hours. Too bad… the door opened, and he entered the house.

"Hi babe, where have you been all this time?"

He sat down on the couch, and she curled up next to him. He decided not to beat around the bush, or lie about where he'd been.

"I went to see your mom and dad. They're worried about you."

She looked away from him. She knew her mother suspected something, and now it was time to tell the truth.

"Spencer I have to tell you something."

He put a hand under her chin, and lifted her face. Her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Spence, I never meant for it to happen this way."

"Honey its okay - just tell me… what's bothering you."

She swallowed hard. Spencer felt her begin to shake like a leaf under his touch. He was dismayed that she was so upset.

"It's okay Jen, whatever it is we'll get through this together."

"I'm pregnant, Spence." She began to cry. He said nothing for a long time. She looked up at him, and saw him smiling down at him.

"Did you hear what I said, baby?"

"Yes I heard you, but you didn't have to tell me, I already knew."

She sat bolt upright, anger blazing in her eyes. "Damn it Spence you knew, and you let me worry about telling you!"

"Honey, calm down, you know I want this baby, I've been hoping for months to hear you say you're pregnant. When I noticed the morning sickness I put two and two together. Then you mother convinced me to talk to you. So here we are." He stroked her arm with his hand and she relaxed under his touch.

Jen realized she'd been so stupid. Of course he would figure it out, he wasn't stupid, and he was a profiler, a trained observer. Then she sat up hard again, and glared at him.

"Spencer Reid, you've known for days, and you never said anything. Do you have death wish or something?"

"Honey calm down, I knew you'd tell me when you were ready. I didn't want you to be concerned with how I would react to all of this. I'm happy baby, I really am. My two favorite dreams are coming true I'm marrying you and I'm going to be a dad, to your baby."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. It's a good thing I love you, or I might have to kill you."

"Naw, you wouldn't kill me, I'm your only sex slave remember?"

"Don't push your luck Dr Reid." She got up, and walked away with an exaggerated sway in her hips, that made him lick his lips, and follow her to their bedroom.


	16. The wedding part 2

**A/n Yay, the dreaded move is over, and I can post again. Thank for your patience, and here is the next chapter.**

**Same warnings and disclaimer apply.**

"A toast… to the best sister any guy could have. Jenny, you took a lot of teasing from three older brothers growing up. I like to think it was character building. Look at you now, the FBI's premier media liaison. Your career has led you to a great guy, who seems to love you, although I don't know why. Be happy, and give mom some more grandkids."

Sam Jareau sat down to a chorus of cat calls, and general laughter as everyone drank. No one paid attention to the fact that JJ had a glass of sparkling cider in front of her. The announcement about the baby was coming right up. Then, she would kill her brother for his smart remarks. She turned to Spencer, and he winked at her, as he squeezed her hand.

Everyone had met at Spencer, and JJ's favorite restaurant in DC. It was a place with a private banquet room. The food was superb and the service flawless. It had the unlikely name of, "The Hole in the Wall," and was one of DC's best kept secrets.

They'd found it one evening, after a play they'd seen at a small theater-in-the round in downtown. While trying to decide on where to go for a late supper, JJ had turned, and seen the sign pointing to a basement restaurant. JJ had been intrigued by the name. Spencer had been sure the name indicated a dive. She convinced him to try it, and they had been pleasantly surprised.

It was all mahogany woods, and dark draperies. There were light fixtures molded after eighteenth century gas sconces. The maitre'd had been wearing a tuxedo, and Spencer was glad he had a coat and tie on. It wasn't stuffy though, everyone seemed to be friendly, and the guests were all having a great time. Since then they'd come back so often, they were on a first name basis with most of the staff, and the chef. When the chef learned they were engaged from one of the waiters, he insisted on doing their rehearsal dinner. That was okay with JJ, she'd wanted it there anyway.

Her parents, and her brother, who'd been able to get a flight in a day earlier, were at the dinner, and so were her boss, and all her friends from the BAU. She felt terrible that Spencer's mom couldn't be there. He had no blood relations there. It was unbearably sad for her. He assured her that it was okay. He said her family, and his friends at work were all he needed. He said he had a father in Gideon, and a brother in Morgan, so he was all set.

Spencer leaned over, and broke the chain of her thoughts. "Honey… it's time," he said, giving her one of his beautiful smiles. He always seemed to know what she needed in any given situation. It was what she loved the best about him.

"Everyone," she banged on her glass with the end of her knife to get their attention. "Spence and I have an announcement to make."

"If it's that you're getting married, we already know," Morgan called from down the table, everyone laughed. Penelope high-fived him, and Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Hey Morgan, I'd give you the one finger salute, but my mother's here." JJ said amid whoops of laughter and comments like "you go girl" from her brother. She stood, and patiently waited for silence to descend.

"First I want to thank everyone here. You all helped Spence, and me through a very difficult time last summer, and we love you for it. Secondly, you all know that we've been trying to have a baby. Well, I'm seeing my doctor tomorrow for confirmation, but it looks like I'm pregnant."

The restaurant had seen, and heard many positive reactions to good news in its one hundred and seven year history, but nothing like the noise this party of guests made at this pronouncement. They attracted the attention of one waiter who curiously asked Kevin Jareau what was happening. He told the young man who went directly back to the chef.

Chef Michael had already prepared a dessert for them, but when he heard the news, he put it in the freezer and, started over on individual chocolate soufflés. All were the same except for JJ's; hers was made with a delicious filling of white chocolate, and decorative raspberry on top.

When they'd finished their meal, Chef Michael served the dessert, and stood waiting for the results of his labors. This chef was not a stereotypical chef; he stood six and half feet tall, and was as thin as a rail. His skin was as black as midnight.

He was a Parisian trained chef, but he had been born, and raised in Harlem. His employees adored him, and his customers were loyal returning again, and again just like Spencer and JJ. He stood nervously waiting the verdict. He was used to succeeding in his chosen field, but he'd taken a real liking to this young couple. He wanted everything perfect for them.

Everyone raved over the chocolate goodness. Upon tasting hers, JJ said in a loud voice to Spencer, that she had decided she didn't need him for sex anymore. She would just come in here for chocolate soufflé when she was in the mood. Where upon Spencer flushed crimson, and everyone laughed. Chef Michael said that was the best compliment he'd ever received for his cooking, and left the room in triumph.

After more toasts to the happy couple, it was time to leave, but no one wanted to go home. They decided to take in a movie together, and went to one of the Hollywood blockbusters, that were playing in a multiplex down the street. Morgan was with Penelope of course, and much to Spencer's delight Martin was with Emily. She seemed to adore him, and they remained joined at the hip for the entire evening.

JJ heard Hotch say to Haley, that he hoped this didn't mean he was going to lose another media liaison. She repeated this to Spence, and they giggled about it on the way home.

When they did make it home, Spencer did his best to prove to JJ that chocolate soufflé was highly over rated. She had to admit, he was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was spent on very last minute arrangements for the ceremony. JJ saw her doctor for a confirmation pregnancy test. She wasn't surprised when the results were positive. Her doctor gave her an approximate due of August 12th.

Spencer spent a good portion of that day whining to JJ about spending the night with at home with maid of honor Garcia for company, and kicking him out to Hotch's guest room. She said the groom couldn't see the bride before the wedding. She claimed she didn't believe in bad luck, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Babe, it could be worse, you could be sleeping on Morgan's couch."

"Jen come on… it's a stupid tradition. I can't sleep without you." He turned those beautiful eyes on her, and gave her his best lost puppy dog look.

"Don't start Spence, now come on it's time for the party, Hotch will be here at any moment."

His pout only deepened at the prospect of what the guys had planned for him. Oddly enough Hotch had offered to host the party, so Reid was highly suspicious about the shape the evening would take.

"Babe… do I have to go, it's embarrassing."

"Don't be a spoilsport Spence; I'm sure Hotch won't let the guys humiliate you too much."

She patted his cheek, and he pinched her behind making her squeal. "It's not too late to call the party off; I can just phone everyone, and tell them you're sick, in bed. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know, it's fascinating how big of a sex maniac you've turned into. The answers no… so go get your coat."

The door bell rang, and it was Hotch with Haley and Jack, Haley had decided to keep JJ company. She didn't want anything to do with the boys, and their party. Reid had no choice but to grab his coat, and bag and head out the door.

"Don't worry JJ, he's in good hands," Hotch promised her with one of his very rare smiles.

"That's what he's afraid of Hotch." She kissed Spencer, and shut the door behind them.

"So do you think the guys will play nice tonight?" Haley asked, as she put Jack down on the floor, and dropped the diaper bag on the couch.

"Not a chance, but I wasn't going to tell Spencer that, he would've found some way get out of it."

"Well, come on then, let's make some popcorn, and watch a tear jerker while we wait for Emily and Penelope, what do you say." Haley said, with a large smile as she rubbed her hands together.

"I say that's a great idea, Haley."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Reid, I promised JJ we'd be nice tonight." Hotch turned down the street to his home, and glanced over at Reid, who was nervously pushing his hair back. He looked even more pale than usual.

"Gideon will be there so had bad can it be?"

It never failed to amaze Hotch that someone so kind, and gentle could work up a glare like the one Reid just turned to him. Aaron Hotchner prided himself on his stern demeanor at work. After all, he was a supervisory agent. Someone had to be the bad guy, especially when the Unit chief was more interested in profiling, then actually dealing with employee issues. That was okay, as an ex-prosecutor, Hotch did what he had to do to keep the personalities on the team from killing each other.

He did know how to smile, contrary to popular belief; there just wasn't a lot to smile about in his job. Haley and Jack knew he could smile; after all they were the ones that responsible for the majority of the happiness in his life.

Even though he knew Reid was dreading this party like a visit to the dentist for a root canal, the drive did end, and they were in front of Hotch's home. Hotch exited the SUV, and came around to the passenger side, when Reid just sat there. He just stood there with the look that said, "I'm your boss, and you better get a move on" it worked, because Reid reluctantly got out of the car.

"Good, I was going to tell you that if you're waiting for me to open the door for you, you better think again."

"That's real funny Hotch."

When they entered the house, Reid was surprised to see Gideon. Hotch had said he would be there, but Reid didn't think he would actually show up. He felt slightly better about all of this. If his boss was there, then things couldn't get too out of hand, could they?

The guests also included Morgan, Costa, Kevin, and Sam Jareau. There was a basketball game blasting on the TV, and every man in the room, including Gideon had a beer in their hand. His hope for a sober boss to back him up was dashed.

"Hey there he is," Morgan jumped up from the couch, and grabbed him, pulling him into the room, and shoving a beer into his hand. "Sit down Reid, have a beer, and enjoy the game, it's your last night of freedom you know."

It looked like Morgan was already well on his way to getting really happy. Reid sighed, and decided that since he was there, he knew he wasn't escaping without some form of humiliation, so he opened the beer and took a drink. Morgan was delighted, and slapped him hard on the back nearly knocking him off the couch.

"So Morgan said you're the one that saves their buts on a regular basis.'

"I did not say that," Morgan said loudly. "I said he was the one we had to save all the time."

Sam Jareau winked at Reid, and mouthed, "He's lying."

"Morgan thinks it's funny to tease me, it's his favorite pass time."

"Hey little buddy, you know it's all in good fun!" He threw an arm around Reid, and said, "You're my best friend, you know that?"

Afraid that the situation was getting maudlin, Reid tried to move, but even a drunk Morgan was too strong, and so he stayed where he was, listening to the man babble and his new brother-in-law laugh. Soon the conversation was on the game, and Sam, Kevin, and Morgan got into a large, good natured argument about players, and game statistics.

Morgan still managed to give Reid his "the genius strikes again" look when Spencer chimed in on the some very archaic game stats.

"See, you do know everything." and surprisingly he looked at Reid with pride. Well this was a new turn of events. He was just glad they weren't dragging him to a strip club. Then the doorbell chimed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door bell rang at JJ's. Haley opened the door to find Penelope and Emily standing there. Penelope carried a bottle of tequila in one hand, and an Ouija board under the other arm. She breezed past Haley into the living room.

"Hey guys I'm here, we can start the party now!" JJ giggled at the enthusiasm this woman always wore like a second skin.

The girls hadn't started the movie yet, and Penelope vetoed that for a drinking game involving the spirit board.

"Not to sound like a spoil sport, but do you really think it's a good idea to drink, and try to contact the dead at the same time?" This was asked by Emily in a quiet serious tone. The others watched her for a moment, and then she burst out laughing and said. "What's with looking at me like I'm Reid?"

"Hey there will be no sarcastic remarks about my fiancé unless I make them." She tried to be serious but they way the others were looking at her made her laugh out loud, and Garcia said, "Hey good one, JJ."

"Still this isn't going to be much fun, JJ can't drink, and I've got the kid here to take care of, so how about we just watch the movie, and eat a lot of junk food instead." Haley suggested to a chorus of boo's and "No way" from the peanut gallery.

"Just think, we get to watch those two get sloshed, I bet Emily gets sentimental and Penelope gets mean." JJ whispered as the other two went to the kitchen to find shot glasses.

"Hey… what kind of kitchen is this… you don't have any lemons, how are we supposed to do shots with no lemons," Penelope complained loudly from the other room.

"I don't know girlfriend, you'll have to do without." This was greeted with language that would make a sailor blush when she emerged from the kitchen.

"Al right ladies lets ask the spirits some questions." Garcia plopped the board down on the coffee table and poured drinks for herself, and Emily.


	17. The wedding part 3

_**A/n the same warnings and disclaimer apply. Please push the review button, I really want to know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. **_

"Al right ladies lets ask the spirits some questions." Garcia plopped the board down on the coffee table and poured drinks for herself and Emily.

Meanwhile…across town.

When Hotch had answered the door, he found a petite blond haired woman dressed as a pizza delivery driver. She had a pizza box in one hand, and a boom box in the other.

"Someone call for pizza," she cooed, eyeing Hotch up, and down like he was the banquet table at a feast for condemned prisoners.

"Ah - no we -"

She ignored him, and brushed past him into the living room. She set the boom box on the end table. She turned on the music, and began a very slow strip tease much to the amusement of Gideon. and the rest of the guys, except Reid whose face began to resemble the color of a newly ripe tomato.

Hotch had sat down next to Gideon. who contrary to what Reid thought, had been nursing the same beer all for more than an hour, and besides Hotch, was the most sober of all of them.

"I suppose I have Morgan to thank for this."

"No, I hired the young lady."

Hotch gaped in open mouthed surprise at Gideon. When was this man going to stop surprising him at the weirdest times?

"May I ask why you, and not Derek?"

Hotch was trying to keep his eyes off of the woman, whose state of undress was sure to get him in trouble with his wife. Funny how he couldn't seem to maintain eye contact with Gideon. He'd never had that problem before. As for Reid, his eyes were glued to the blond in much the same way a puppy looks at a stick its owner may, or may not throw for a nice game of fetch. Morgan, and the Jareau men were cat calling, and trying to get her to sit on Reid's lap. She just shook her finger at them with a lovely little pout of her crimson painted lips.

"Are you kidding, if I allowed Derek to get a stripper, she'd have been all over poor Reid? I had to get someone that would put on a good show, but not touch, or be touched by the guys." Gideon said.

"As usual. I bow to your wisdom," Hotch said, kicking himself for his inability to take his eyes off of the nearly naked woman in front of them. Gideon had been right to handle this part of the party.

As for Reid, he was working on his third beer trying desperately to cool the burning blush on his cheeks, he wanted to kill Morgan, for surely this had been his idea. He was irritated with his partner, and he had to admit he was pretty happy with this turn of events. He hoped no one would mention it to Jen, he certainly wouldn't.

When her dance number was over, the girl sashayed up to Reid, leaned over, and whispered something in his ear that had his face returning to candy apple red. He refused to tell anyone what she'd said even after Gideon paid her, and she left with a win, and a smile in his direction. After that he began to work in earnest to get as drunk as possible, and maybe he could forget her breath in his ear, and the smell of musk on her skin.

When Hotch took time from bull shitting with Sam Jareau several hours later, to notice Reid, he saw he was deep in conversation with an equally drunk Morgan. They looked like they were plotting something. Hotch was about to go find out what the groom, and his friend were up to, when they both got to their feet, and stumbled toward the front door. He moved to intercept them before they could leave the house.

"Hey, guys where are you going."

Reid blinked owlishly at him, and said as he stood swaying like he was on the high seas. "I'm gonna go home now"

"Spencer… you can't… remember, you're staying here with me tonight," Hotch said in a placating tone.

"I gotta go now, hafta tell Jen something very important."

"Yeah, very important, "Morgan echoed. He giggled when Hotch glared at him.

"You'll see her tomorrow remember, you're getting married."

"I am," Reid asked looking genuinely puzzled for a moment. "Oh yeah… I am - why?"

Hotch couldn't believe this, was he going to be subjected to a game of twenty question's with a drunken Reid.

"You love her Reid, and you're going to be a father."

"I am," Reid said again his eyes huge. He turned, and nearly fell into Morgan, who wasn't steady, himself.

"Jen's gonna have a baby," he announced to his friend, as if this was news to everyone.

"Silly… I know that, you already told us." Morgan threw an arm around Reid, and began to sing

"Hav'en my baby, what a lovely way to say how much you love me." When Reid joined him in a very off key tenor, Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose, and wondered if he'd sunk into the seventh level of hell.

When the song was finally over, half the words slurred, or forgotten, and the chorus ended at different times, Reid began to insist again that he had to leave. Hotch tried to explain again why the young man had to stay with him. While he was dealing with Reid, Morgan passed out cold on the couch.

Gideon and Hotch each grabbed one of Reid's arms, and propelled him up the stairs to the guest room where he stumbled, and fell onto the bed still insisting he had something very important to tell Jen. Hotch lost his patience, and suggested the young agent call his girlfriend. The older agents left the room to break up the rest of the party. Reid pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, and squinted hard at the little numbers of the touch pad. He couldn't remember the speed dial for Jen's phone which he found amusing. He did manage to dial their home number which was something of a miracle considering the state he was in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the phone rang, it was in the middle of the Ouija board telling the girls that Emily, and Martin were definitely going to hit the sheets. Haley, and Penelope were laughing hysterically when JJ picked up the phone, and she had to put one finger in her ear to hear the voice on the other end,

"Hello."

"_Jenny," _a singsong voice said

"Spencer, is that you?"

"_Um…yeah who else would I be?_" He laughed hysterically

_Sounds like the guys got him plastered._

"Spence… what do you want?" She was trying desperately not to laugh.

"_Hafta tell you somethin important, Hotch wouldn't let me come home." _She inwardly cheered Hotch, the last thing she needed the night before her wedding was a drunken Spencer to deal with.

"What is it babe, what's so important?"

"_I love you Jenny!_" He said, his voice still singsong.

"I know you do Spencer, I love you too." Damn now she was going to have to explain to the girls why she was crying. She would just blame it on pregnancy mood swings, they'd believe that, right.

"Is that all babe?"

"_Uh yeah, gotta go to sleep now, night-night." _

"Good bye Spence." But she was talking to silence. She was glad he was with Hotch, rather than with Morgan. Who knows where he would be, or what he'd be doing if left to the tender mercies of Derek Morgan.

"Hey guys, I just got a call from a very drunk Spencer, wait till I tell you what he said." The girls were in stitches again because the sprits had said that JJ, and Spencer would have triplets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch, and Gideon managed to get cabs for the guys except Morgan who was still snoring on the living room couch. They decided to leave him where he was, instead of trying to rouse him, or carry the big man out to Gideon's car.

Hotch eventually made it back home with Haley, and a sleeping Jack. He was putting Jack down to bed, when Haley knocked on the guest room door. There was no answer, so she poked her head in, and found Reid passed out face down on the bed. It must have been the mother in her, because she found she couldn't leave him to sleep like that, so she went in, and pulled his shoes and socks off. He shifted, and sighed, and she froze thinking he'd awoken, but when he didn't move again, she grabbed the throw from the foot of the bed, and threw it over him.

Hotch came in behind her, and asked, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine, just sleeping."

"I don't envy him the hangover he'll have in the morning."

"It's a good thing the wedding isn't until 3 pm."

Hotch took her hand, and said, "Come on Mrs. Hotchner, lets go to bed."

She kissed him, and said, "Ok Aaron, but only if you promise me we're not going to go right to sleep." She raised an eyebrow, and he laughed.

"Why Haley Hotchner, I do believe your trying to seduce me." He hoped she was, all this wedding, and baby talk had been giving him idea's concerning his wife.

"And what if I am, what are you going to do about it?" He picked her up, and left the room pushing the door closed with his foot. "Let me show you," He said.


	18. The morning after

_**A/n again thanks to all who have reviewed or sent pms. The same warnings and disclaimers apply to this chapter. Enjoy! **_

When Reid woke up the next morning, his head was pounding out the Halleluiah Chorus; one of his arms was trapped under his body, and completely numb. His mouth tasted like well - he couldn't come up with an appropriate taste at the moment. The only thing he could do was moan.

"I see you're awake." Hotch had walked in just in time to hear him groan.

"Yeah, can someone kill me now? Just take out your gun Hotch, and put me out of my misery." He'd never had a hangover before, and he swore before all that was holy, he wouldn't drink again.

"Nope, it's time for you to get up, have some coffee. Besides, your fiancé would never forgive me if I shot you." Hotch wanted desperately to laugh, but the look of pure misery on Spencer's face made him bite his tongue. After all, he'd gotten plastered himself a few times, and paid for it dearly.

"Come on, all you need is a hot shower, a few hundred cups of coffee, and you'll be good as new."

"I sincerely doubt that, but as soon as the feeling comes back to this arm, I'll have some coffee."

"Ok, coming right up." Hotch left the bedroom, and Reid yelled after him, "With lots of sugar!"

The clock on the bedside table read ten thirty seven am. His palms began to sweat as he looked at the clock. In less than five hours he was going to get married. There was a part of him that didn't believe it was true, a part that didn't trust the relationship he had with JJ. In the back of his head, he continued to think of all of his life as it was now, a dream that he could wake from, and find himself alone.

He knew that JJ would be upset to know he still had insecurities about their relationship. He couldn't help it. He didn't doubt her; he doubted himself, and his ability to make her happy. What if she woke up one day, and decided she wasn't happy with him anymore, and she left, what would he do?

He got up off the bed, and groaned again at the pain in his head. The hangover must be making his doubts worse. He was going to get into a hot shower, have some coffee, and he would forget about losing Jennifer, or driving her away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As for JJ, she was dealing with morning sickness, and a hung over Penelope, who had turned from a fun drunk into a nasty morning person. JJ had bullied her into better behavior by reminding her of her role as maid of honor.

She wandered into the kitchen after putting on sweats, and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Her hair stylist was meeting her at the church in three hours. For the time being, she watched Penelope try out her own hangover cure. It consisted of a raw egg, tomato juice, Worcestershire sauce, and a lot of Tabasco sauce. Watching her concoct it was enough to make JJ want to vomit again, so she fled the kitchen before Penelope could actually drink it.

"Oh, man that's disgusting," her voice called from the kitchen.

"Don't complain to me, you're the one that insisted it would work!" JJ shouted back, and laughed when Garcia swore loudly.

Seeing Garcia stumble into the living room with her hair sticking up in all directions, and wearing an orange crush tee shirt with purple sweat pant, had nearly sent her into hysterics, the look on Penelope face prevented her from laughing. She was ecstatic that pregnancy had prevented her from drinking, and morning sickness was all she had to deal with.

She tried to get Penelope to share her morning crackers, but the other woman had given her such a dirty look that she had backed off. Let her find something to eat, JJ didn't cook for Spencer, and she saw no reason to cook for Garcia. Penelope swore again when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"_Hi sweetheart, how was the party last night."_

"Hey mom, which party are you asking about?

"_Your bachlorette party of course, I've already heard from Kevin, what happened at Spencer's party last night."_

"Good, you can fill me in. I know the guys got my sweet man plastered to the gills."

"_That's true, but how did you know that?"_

"Spencer called me last night, and he was very happy."

"_I imagine he was, but I want to know how your doing. It's less then five hours till you say I do. Do you want me to come over there, and help you get ready?"_

"No… I'm okay, I have Penelope here, and she'll make sure I get to the church on time.

"_Okay my baby girl, I'll see you at the church. I love you." _

"I love you too, mom."

When she hung up, she realized that her mother always seemed to know when she needed to hear her voice. She'd laughed at Penelope's hangover only because she was nervous, and she wanted to distract herself.

She hoped it was her hormones going crazy from pregnancy. She'd been all right till this morning when she woke up, and realized that in a few hours she would be Mrs. Dr Spencer Reid. It gave her butterflies in her stomach. She flashed back to high school, and the day that Eric Jenkins asked her to prom. She'd had a big crush on him for her whole senior year, and he finally asked her out. He was the captain of the basketball team, tall, dark, and handsome, and she'd been so excited. The date went well till he'd tried to have his way with her under the bleachers, and she'd had to knee him in the groin.

Thank God she'd never had to do anything remotely like that to Spencer; he was always the perfect gentleman. He stood by her through losing their baby when he could've left. Yeah… they'd had a rough patch, and nearly came apart, but it had been he who'd pulled her out of her depression, and she would love him forever just for that.

She sat down in the easy chair in the corner of their bedroom, as thoughts, and memories chased themselves around in her brain. She remembered the day she first met him, a painfully shy young guy that looked like a college student that someone had given a gun. He hadn't been able to meet her eyes when she shook his hand.

Then there was his 24th birthday party, and the trick candles on the cake she tried to warn him about, but he kept trying to extinguish them anyway. The look on his face when he'd asked her out the very first time. The passage of a long year, and a half before she left the BAU, and he told her he loved her. Christmas time last year, New Years Eve, and the first time they'd made love, moving day, her kidnapping, the loss of their baby. More, and more little things, and big thing flashed through her mind, and she knew it would be ok.

"Hey, are you going to sit there all day, or are you going to get beautiful for my sweet boy." Garcia stood looking ill instead of hung over.

"What - oh yeah I was just thinking - well never mind, how was the hangover cure?" She wondered if it was so great, why Penelope look like JJ always felt in the mornings.

"Yeah… well the nausea takes my mind off the splitting headache." JJ laughed, got out of the chair, and walked over to sling an arm around Penelope.

"Come on, let's get going, I'm not the only one who has to primp. We need to get you looking good for Derek."

"I know… he so doesn't deserve the loveliness that is me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After standing under blistering hot water for twenty minutes, Spencer began to fell less than road kill, and more like a human being. His head was still pounding, but the urge to just kill himself had passed which was probably a good thing, maybe.

He walked gingerly down to the kitchen after throwing on a sweater, and jeans, leaving his feet bare. As a result, he entered the kitchen silently, and witnessed an interesting moment between his boss, and his wife. The Hotchner's were standing near the sink, and making out. He didn't mean to watch but he couldn't help himself, after all this was a side to his boss he'd never seen before. They looked very happy, and Spencer was glad, if they could be happy after several years of marriage, then maybe he and Jen would be okay.

Not that he was having doubts, he told himself it was just nerves, and after all he loved Jen with all of his heart. He knew that she loved him too, it was just a question of would it last through the years. And they had a baby on the way; it felt like things were moving too fast. He realized it had been a mutual decision for them to conceive a child, but did they rush into it too fast out of grief for their lost baby?

He stood their lost in thought, and didn't see the Hotchner's break of their kiss, and turn his way. Aaron smiled at Haley, and then put on his most stern office face.

"Hey Reid, were you going to just stand there peeping, or were you going to say good morning."

Seeing the look on Hotch's face made Reid flush scarlet and Haley laughed. "Oh come one Aaron, be nice to the poor man. He's getting married today."

Hotch smiled wider than Reid had ever seen, as he walked across the kitchen, and slapped him on the shoulder. "I'm just fooling with you Spencer. How are you feeling now?"

"I could do with a glass of water." Haley pulled a glass out of the cabinet, and filled it from the refrigerator.

He gulped it down, and asked for another one. After four large glasses, Hotch said in amazement, "Ah - Reid, why are you trying to drown yourself?"

"Well, the cause of hangovers is mostly due to dehydration, and the destruction of vitamin B12 in the blood. So if you have shellfish, fish, meats or dairy products, I could use something to eat."

Haley just stared at him, Aaron had told her about Reid tendency to spout of useless trivia, but this was the first time she'd seen him in action, so to speak.

"Um… okay you want some scrambled eggs with your coffee," she asked.

"Yeah that would be nice, did Aaron tell you I like lots of sugar in my coffee?"

"Yes, Reid you'll get your coffee the way you like it," Hotch said sounding like an over indulgent parent. He was trying not to laugh at the nonplussed look on his wife's face.

Haley made brunch for everyone, and laughed when Jack tried to climb on to Reid's lap. It was hilarious to see the look of pure terror on his face. She thought he'd better get used to the idea of having a child around.

"By the way Hotch, where is Morgan," Reid asked as they helped Haley clear the table, and load the dishwasher.

"I shooed him out the door, the last thing I need is a hung over Derek Morgan to deal with. He's a big boy he can take care of himself."

"But-"

"Don't worry Reid; he'll be at the church ready to stand up for you." No one had been surprised that Spencer had asked Morgan to be his best man. They were shocked when JJ asked Garcia to stand up for her.

"Come on," Hotch said, when the last dish was in the washer, "let's go watch the game."


	19. Vows and toasts

**A/n and here is some lovely wedding fluff enjoy and use the little review button when you are finished.**

JJ sat in the bride's room at the church with her mother, Garcia, and Emily. She had mixed emotions about this day, and what she'd always imagined for her wedding. She wished for sisters, to stand up with her. Then she heaved a sigh, and pushed that thought away, after all she had Penelope and Emily who had become like sisters to her.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't see how beautiful she was, she only fretted over the dark circles under her eyes, and her pale face. God… how she wished the morning sickness would end, but she knew it wouldn't for several weeks. Some fun Spence could expect on their honeymoon if she were constantly throwing up.

"Honey… why do you look so sad," her mother asked, as she sat down next to her, and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Yeah, smile JJ; you do realize you're marrying a gorgeous, sweet, and kind man?" Garcia was looking at herself in the mirror, and wishing that she were walking down the aisle with Derek.

"I know Pen, but I look terrible, I should've waited to do this till after the morning sickness went away."

"My baby girl, you look absolutely breathtaking, it's going to be okay." Elizabeth Jareau knew that it wasn't her looks that had her down, she was nervous.

"Honey, I know you're nervous, I felt the same way on the day that I married your father." She smiled at the utter shock on her daughter's face.

"Really mom, you're not just saying that are you?"

"Of course not, what you are feeling is perfectly natural. And the pregnancy doesn't help I know, but if you start feeling really nervous like you want to run away and hide, just remember it's the hormones. You and Spencer were made for each other; you're going to be just fine." Elizabeth stroked a hand over her daughter's veil, and smiled wistfully at her. She did indeed; remember her own wedding, and how happy she'd been under the nervousness. Her daughter would soon forget her nerves, and she would only think of the man she was marrying.

"Come on lets get that gorgeous gown on you, we're on a schedule, you know." Garcia ordered in her best, "I am the maid of honor voice, obey my every word" voice.

It did the trick, it made JJ laugh, and she got up to put on her wedding dress.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the hallway Spencer was tugging at the collar of his tuxedo. He hated that he had to wear this ridiculous get up. He looked like a little boy trying to play dress up. He pulled on the bottom of the coat, and tried to remind himself that he was an adult, not a child. He kept repeating to himself that he was about to marry the most beautiful girl in the world, he had nothing to be afraid of.

_If that's true, why am I obsessing over my suit, and why does my stomach feel like someone took a stick, and stirred my guts up into knots. _

He fiddled with the flower in his button whole until Morgan walked over, and slapped his hand away.

"Hey… what did you do that for," Reid asked, glaring at his partner and best man. "Because you're driving us all crazy with your pacing, and you're obsessing over those fine threads." Morgan turned to look at Hotch, and the Jareau men. They all nodded in unison, and Reid said with a distinct air of betrayal in his voice.

"Thanks for your support guys."

"Spencer, I know my sister can kick major ass, but she isn't so bad that you have to look as though you're going to the gas chamber." Sam Jareau said, his eyes twinkling with suppressed humor. He really liked his new brother-in-law. He was constantly impressed by Reid's store of knowledge. He wanted to ask the young man if he thought he'd ever run out of space in his brain, but he figured that he'd leave that for the reception.

Reid bored holes into him with his eyes, and Hotch actually laughed. He remembered his own wedding, and how he'd felt like getting into his car, and driving away as fast as he could without looking back. His father had known some how what he was thinking, and he promised Hotch that when he stood up at the front of the church, and watched Haley walk down the aisle all of his fears would go away. His father had been right as he always was.

"Son, I know you feel like you've been handed down a death sentence, but trust me the minute you see my baby girl in that chapel, everything will be just fine." Kevin Jareau voiced what Hotch had been thinking, and for a moment he thought the man could read minds. Kevin looked at Hotch and winked.

"I love her Dad; I'm just scared that I'm going to mess it up just like I almost did last summer." Kevin stood, crossed the small room, and put an arm around Reid. "Son I know that, and you are not going to mess it up. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened to you too last year. The point is that you and my little girl worked through your grief, and now you're expecting a baby. Jenny is completely happy, and it is because of you. Her mother and I love you for that."

"Thanks Dad," Reid said, as the big man hugged him.

Gideon opened the door and told them it was time for them to go into the chapel. Reid took a deep breath, and smiled weakly at Gideon who hugged him, and then grabbed his arm to lead him into the church.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chapel was decorated with only white flowers, roses, carnations, lilies and more. They were hung from pink ribbons that matched the brides' maids' dresses. Reid was surprised to see all the people there. Most of them were JJ's friends, but some of his friends from the academic world had shown up as well.

He stood waiting at the front of the chapel, feeling more, and more like an idiot. What was he doing thinking he could marry someone like JJ. This wasn't how it was supposed to go; in no story did the nerd get the blond goddess.

Then the music started, and Morgan walked in with Garcia on his arm. They looked like they were made for each other. When they reached the alter Derek, leant down to kiss her before she took her place.

They'd been followed by Gideon with Emily and Hotch with Haley. Then it was time, the wedding march began, and Reid once again tugged at his collar.

"Stop fidgeting and breathe. If you faint I'll pour a bucket of cold water over you." Morgan hissed at him with a smile.

Reid stopped fidgeting, but he didn't breathe, he couldn't. JJ walked into the chapel on her fathers arm, and she was radiant. He wondered how the angels didn't envy her. She wore a long white silk gown with spaghetti straps. It was unadorned, and the chiffon veil fell to the floor behind her. Then she looked at him, and smiled, and suddenly he could breathe again. His father-in-law had been right, this was right, she was his, and he would cherish her for the rest of his life.

When Kevin Jareau placed his daughters hand into Spencer's, he had to blink back the tears that threatened. He'd seen the look that passed between them. It was the same one that passed between him and Elizabeth every day.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of Jennifer Jareau, to Spencer James Reid. If there is anyone here present that can show just cause as to why they should not be lawfully wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The minister paused for a moment, and then continued "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Kevin said with a smile, and a kiss to JJ's cheek.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom have written their own vows… Jennifer," he said inclining his head to her.

JJ took one last deep breath as she took Spencer's right hand in hers. "Spence, I don't know how we got to this place, except that if not for your courage we wouldn't be standing here. You were the one who overcame your own insecurities, and told me you loved me when I was ready to walk out of your life for good. For that alone I will always love you. You are the kindest, gentlest soul I have ever met. You were my strength when I thought my life was over. You showed me that courage doesn't come from physical strength, but from your heart. I promise to love you, cherish you, and remain faithful to you, all the days of my life. She finished with a quaver in her voice, and tears running down her face.

He didn't know how he did it, but he managed to get through his vows to her in spite of the tears that fell like rain from his own eyes.

"Jen, you say I have courage, I don't. You say I have strength, I don't. What I have is you. You are my sun, and my moon. You're beautiful, smart, and you don't take any prisoners. She laughed through her tears, and soft laughter ran through the congregation like wind in the grass. "I don't know where I would be if you had walked out of my life for good last year. I need you like seeds need water to grow. I promise you my heart, my mind, and my body, till my last breath, and beyond.

"May I have the rings please?" Morgan made a show of looking all over for the rings, before pulling them out of his pocket, and handing them to the minister with a sassy smile that made Garcia's heart pound.

The minister blessed the rings, and the couple exchanged them repeating the traditional promises. The minister then said "I know pronounce you husband and wife, what God has joined together, let no man put asunder." He turned to Spencer and said. "You may kiss your bride."

Spencer pulled her into his arms, and kissed her as he bent her back in a dip. Every one cheered, and clapped. Sam Jareau whistled loudly, and the crowd began to laugh. When the Reids came up for air, the minister was smiling widely. He winked at Spencer and said, "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you for the first time Dr and Mrs. Spencer Reid." The crowd roared to life again as they made their way down the aisle to head out for the reception.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reception hall was decorated similar to the church, and everyone was either eating at the buffet that had been set up, or dancing. The Reids had decided against a receiving line. Spencer had been adamant that JJ not stand for two hours. He'd become a little annoying in his over protection of her, but she understood it, after all the pain of her miscarriage still haunted them both.

Reid was trying to get away from one of JJ's cousins who had him cornered, and was asking him all kinds of questions about his work, and what it was like to be a genius. She was a large woman nearly six feet tall, and very plump. She wore a brilliant red dress, and it didn't seem to matter to her that he'd just married her cousin. She was flirting openly with him, and his face was beginning to burn as he looked for a way to get away from her. He felt a hand on his arm, and he looked over to see Sam Jareau standing there. "Hey Connie, give the guy a break he just got married to my sister, if you didn't notice. Go away find some poor single slob to get your hooks into. She huffed at him, then flounced away, or as near to a flounce as someone of her size could get.

"Sorry you got trapped by her, she is truly hopeless. She flirts with everyone except me, can't figure out why, it makes me feel like there might be something wrong with me." Spencer gaped at him, and the other man laughed. "Just kidding, brother-in-law, Jenny wanted me to find you; she says it's time for the toasts.

They made their way back to the large table the family sat at, and he sat down next to his beautiful wife - wife, how had it happened, he still didn't know, but he didn't care either.

Morgan stood up to a chorus of whistles, and cat calls. He waited for them to die off, and then he raised his glass. "Well I can't believe it, Reid beat me to the alter, and he got there with one fine looking woman." The cat calls began again and JJ flushed crimson. "Seriously though, here's to the Reids, may your life be happy, and may the wind be always at your back." He sat down to heavy applause, and took Garcia's hand in his own. He really needed to get over his own fears, and marry the woman next to him. If Reid could do it then so could he. There were several more toasts some serious, and some irreverent, but all were heartfelt.

They danced together, and then Reid was stolen away by Elizabeth. "I just wanted to thank you for making my little girl so very happy." Reid smiled down at her, and said, "It's easy, she loves me." this simple declaration had Elizabeth weeping again, and soon she was swept away by her son. Reid looked around for his wife, and saw her laughing, and dancing with her father. The look Reid gave his wife made Garcia sigh with longing. She decided that if Derek wouldn't ask her, she was going to ask him.

After dancing with two of the Jareau cousins, her grandmother, and Garcia, JJ found him, and dragged him away to cut the cake. He felt like an idiot when she pushed a slice of cake into his face, and then he remembered that he could do the same thing to her. Someone took a picture at that moment, and it was their favorite shot out of all the wedding snaps taken that day.

Soon it was time to throw the bouquet, and the garter. Garcia knocked over three of JJ's best friends, and two cousins in her desire to catch the flowers, which she did to much laughter, and whistling. With JJ's help, Reid managed to get the garter flipped into Morgan's hands. The laughter was even louder at this and Reid took a bow.

"I'll get you for this, Reid," Morgan promised as he headed out to change for their honeymoon.

"Yeah, yeah Morgan, I'm really scared."

The couple changed, and ran out to the waiting limo while the other threw rice, and shouted good luck, and good bye. Then they were gone, and it was up to the party goers to finish the food, and the wine, and the dancing.


	20. Happy birthday Baby Reid

JJ sat up in the dark, and tried to remember what had awakened her so abruptly. It wasn't Spence, he lay still, and she could feel his chest rise, and fall in the inky black darkness. So what was it, what had caused her to come wide awake? She remained where she was, hoping that the vague feeling of disquiet she felt would go away.

There had been many of these moments in the last seven months. In the back of her mind, she knew the cause, but didn't want to admit it. She was scared, bone terrified of giving birth. The grief counselor she'd seen with Spence a year ago had warned her this would happen. Still, the intensity of the feelings had hit her like she was a character in a cartoon that had just been flattened by a safe falling on their head.

She refused to worry Spencer with her fears, he had enough on his mind, and he didn't need to hear about how scared she was. If she had bothered to ask him, he would have told her that he didn't mind it when she talked to him about the baby. He was afraid too, and he wanted to talk to her, but he also felt she didn't need the stress.

She sighed, and returned to trying to go to sleep on her back. She had always slept on her side, but now it was too uncomfortable for her, so she spent most nights trying to teach herself how to sleep in a different position. She stared into the darkness, and was ready to resign herself to another night of no sleep, when a sharp pain crossed her abdomen. She cried out, and instantly Spencer was awake. The light came on he squinted at her. "Babe… what is it… are you ok?"

His look of loving concern was more than she could take, and she began to cry. He pulled her into his arms, and sat bewildered at the ferocity of her sobs. "Shh… baby… it's going to be all right, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I swear." Lately she'd had vivid dreams of his death in one fashion, or another, and sleeping had become a chore to avoid.

Soon her sobs quieted, and she said, "Spencer, I'm scared." Her blue eyes begged him to tell her that all was okay.

"Honey, its okay I am not going to go away, or die."

"No… it's not that, I'm scared to have this baby. What if something happens?"

"Jen, nothing is going to happen to this baby, it is healthy and happy." He placed a hand on her swollen belly and kissed her.

"How do you know Spence, what about last year?" She began to cry again, and he held her tight berating himself for not talking to her sooner.

"Honey, you had a miscarriage because of the actions of someone else, the baby is nearly full term this time, and it will be okay.

"You're not scared," she asked, gazing up at him through tear filled eyes.

"Of course I am I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I didn't want you to worry."

"Really… you're not just saying that to placate me?"

"No Jen, I am scared, but not because I think something will happen to the baby, but because I'm going to be a father, what if I screw it up."

"You are not going to mess it up, Spencer Reid!" The fire was back in her eyes which is what he'd hoped for.

"And neither are you, we are going to do this together, ok?"

"Okay Dr Reid, whatever you say. She marked off a salute to him, and he began to laugh. They sat in the light for a few minutes just content to be near to each other. Then it happened again, another pain. She bit her lip, and tried not to cry out, but she couldn't fool Spencer.

"Honey what is it?"

"I think it was a contraction." He sat further up in bed, in shock, and hit his head on the reading lamp. "Ouch," he yelped, and tears came to his eyes. Then he laughed, it looked like they were in for a long night.

"Is this the first you've felt them?"

"No… there was one before when I woke you up." She looked at her watch, it was four fifty three. "I don't know how far apart they are, I didn't look at my watch.

"Okay, well the doctor said not to call her till they are ten minutes apart, and she said that could take hours, so why don't you take a nice warm shower. I'm going to make some coffee."

She got out of bed, and went into the shower. He was right it was lovely, and she forgot all thoughts of greed where coffee was concerned. She hadn't had any since she found out she was pregnant, but that didn't stop Spencer from making if for himself.

As she stepped out of the shower, she felt something let go, and water pooled around her feet. Well that wasn't a good sign.

"Spence, get in here now." He ran into the bathroom a look of utter terror on his face. "Jesus, baby you scared the hell out of me, I thought you fell or something.

"No… listen to me Spencer, we have to go to the hospital now, my water just broke." His face went sheet white, and she would have laughed if another pain hadn't made hear moan. That galvanized him; he grabbed her arm, and led her back to their room. She put on some sweat pants, and a tee shirt while he called the doctor. Doctor Marilyn Carter told him to bring her to the hospital, and she would meet them there.

He put down his phone, changed clothes as fast as he could, then picked up the suitcase she'd had packed for weeks. "Come on babe, Dr. Carter will meet us there. They went out into the warm August night, and buckled into the SUV. Spencer forced himself to drive the speed limit, but he really wanted set a new land speed record to the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally made it to the check-in desk at the women's center, he heaved a huge sigh of relief, they had made it, and Jen would have doctors to watch over her, and make sure she was all right. He knew it was selfish, but all he wanted was to return to his role of emotional support.

The duty nurse handed paperwork to Spencer, and then began to fuss over Jen. She began to wheel her away, and Reid jogged behind them trying to write, and walk at the same time. He sat down in a chair in the corner of the room, while the nurse help Jen change, and get into bed. He watched the nurse hook up the monitor for the baby, and grinned foolishly when he heard the rapid sounds of the baby's heart.

"Hey Jen, how are you doing?" Jen opened her mouth to answer, but yelped in pain instead. Spencer leapt out of his chair, and was at her side in two long strides. He grabbed her hand, and waited while the contraction crested and fell off. She let out a long breath, and said, "I'm just peachy Marilyn, how are you?" The doctor chuckled at her tone. She was used to verbal attacks from her patients, and had long ago learned not to take it personally. She had dark hair with some grey streaks, and dark eyes. She cultivated a calm and reassuring tone for the women she looked after. Everyone loved her; she was one of the busiest OB GYNs in DC.

"I am just fine, and you are going to be great Jen, so just relax, and I'll check to see how you're progressing." Spencer took this as his signal to leave.

"I'll be just outside making some calls, ok." He leaned down to kiss her, and then he was gone.

Dr. Carter moved down to check Jen, and she said with a sly grin. "I'll say it again, that's one handsome, and sweet man you got there, are you sure he doesn't have a brother, or a cousin." Marilyn Carter had a daughter about JJ and Spencer's age, and she was always looking for someone to set her up with.

"No, he is definitely one of a kind." She hissed as another contraction hit.

"Well, it looks like you're already dilated to a seven, this is an impatient baby. But its nothing this old warhorse can't handle." She stood up, and walked back to Jen's side. She squeezed her hand, and said, "don't worry, you will do just fine, you're healthy, and strong, and most importantly you have obeyed all of your doctors orders. The baby looks fine as well, no sign of distress and the head is down, and so we are good to go pretty soon. I'm going to go check on the delivery room, and make sure every thing is ready. I'll be back in a few minutes.

She passed Spencer on the way down the hall, and filled him in. "It's going to go fast from here on out, are you ready for this?" She knew he was a little freaked out at the thought of seeing the delivery.

"I'm fine doctor," he said, with a squeak in his voice. She laughed, and patted his shoulder as she said, "you'll do just fine Dr Reid."

He walked back to Jen's room, wondering if she were right. He wanted to be strong for Jen, and he kept telling himself in no uncertain terms that he would not faint.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now Jen… I know you want to push, but you have to wait till I tell you." Dr Carter said, in a tone not to be disobeyed.

"Breathe… honey," Spencer encouraged her as she kept a death grip on his hand. "Don't you tell me what to do Spencer Reid; you're the one who got me in this condition." She gasped, and glared up at him, her blue eyes flashing in away he'd never seen before.

He was amazed at her tone, but didn't take it personally; the doctor had warned him that Jen might get abusive to him during delivery.

"Okay I see the head, push with the next contraction."

Jen screamed, and the pressure on Spencer's hand increased as she pushed. "Okay Jen… stop, breathe…" Dr Carter commanded.

"You're doing great, I just need to turn the baby a little, and the shoulders will be out. There was a pause, and Spencer spoke to Jen quietly helping her to relax, and breathe. "Okay honey, one more push and its over."

Jen began to push again with a long scream that terrified Spencer. Then it was over with a rush of fluid and a little blood. Then the sound of a slap on flesh, and the baby began to cry. Jen fell back against Spencer's chest. He sat behind her for support when she began to push.

"It's a girl, and she's absolutely beautiful. You want to cut the cord, Dad." Spencer looked down at Jen who was crying, and she nodded. He moved slowly our from behind her, and walked to the foot of the stirrup table. His hands were shaking so hard, he didn't think he could do this. Dr Carter smiled behind her mask, and gave him the scissors.

He cut the cord where she told him, and then he got his first look at his daughter. Oh God… she was gorgeous, it didn't matter if her skin was wrinkled, or if the a little blood, and fluids marred her face, she was breathtaking.

The nurse took her, and began to clean her up, they took an Apgar score, and when she was wrapped up in a clean blanket the nurse handed her to Spencer. He held her as if she might break into a million pieces. It was real; she was a tiny little person, a result of his love for her mother. He'd never believed in miracles until then.

"Hey baby, here's your mama," he said, handing her over to Jen, who began to weep again as Spencer placed the baby into her arms.

"She so beautiful Spence!" She said with awe and reverence. It had all been worth it, even now she was forgetting the pain, and could think only of this precious little life. She couldn't replace what they had lost, but she had her own place in her parents' hearts.

The nurse took the baby again, after about five minutes for a second Apgar score. Now that the first elation was over, Spencer began to ask questions about the baby, how was she, what were the Apgar results. She had scored an 8 both times. He explained the test to Jen, and said the score was normal. She began to giggle at his enthusiasm. He was back to his old self, and would probably drive the nurses crazy with his questions, and his archaic facts about childbirth, and anything else he could come up with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The BAU team waited impatiently for news of the birth. Spencer had called Gideon, who'd called everyone else, and they were all there pacing, and chatting, speculating on where it was a boy, or a girl. Amazingly enough, none of them had won the portion of the baby pool to guess the date of the birth. Morgan still held out hope that he'd guessed the right sex of the baby.

They all rushed up to Spencer when he walked into the room carrying a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket, in his arms. Morgan said triumphantly, "I knew… it's a girl… right."

"Is that all you care about the stupid baby pool," Emily said, punching him in the shoulder, and cooing over the baby at the same time.

"No… look man I'm sorry… I just got a little carried away." Spencer chuckled at the chagrin in his partners face.

"Well, he's right it's a girl and she's beautiful," He said proudly. Then he grinned wickedly at Morgan and asked, "Would you like to hold her, Derek?"

Morgan backed away, holding up his hands. "Ah no… that's okay, I'll just admire her from afar if you don't mind."

Reid laughed heartily with the rest of the group. Spencer wondered how Garcia felt about this reaction. Those two were finally engaged and Reid knew she wanted children. Well… that would be interesting to watch. "Come on Derek, you aren't afraid of a little seven pound, twelve ounce girl, are you?" That did it; no one said Derek Morgan was afraid of anything. He hesitated again, and then moved to take the baby from Reid.

"Hey… support her head you big bruiser… she can't hold it up on her own yet." Emily lectured.

Gideon tried not to laugh at the look on the younger agents face. When she was situated in his arms, he really looked at her, and began to melt. Reid was right, she was beautiful. In fact he refused to let anyone else hold her, till Reid said he better get her back to Jen, before she wondered where they were.

"Hey Reid, are your going to tell us her name?" Hotch asked, as he smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Oh yeah, well we argued a lot over names, but we decided if it was a girl we'd name her Amy which is derived from old French, and means beloved."

"I think it suites her very well, Reid." Gideon said placing an arm around his "son" and looking down at the sleeping baby. "Hello Amy Reid, welcome to the world."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next months passed quickly as Amy grew, and her parents adjusted to life with her. Reid had made the adjustment more smoothly than anyone could imagine. In fact, he did so much for her, that Jen hardly had to lift a finger, which amused, and annoyed her at the same time.

It was soon April again, and Amy was eight months old. She was a carbon copy of her mother, with blond hair that was almost white and deep blue eyes. She had her daddy wrapped so tight around her finger, that it gave Morgan lots of new material for teasing him. He didn't care; she was his world, she and her mother.

They attended the beautiful outdoor wedding of Penelope and Derek. Spencer was thrilled to be on the side lines, and watch his partner sweat, but like Spencer, he calmed at the sight of his bride. This was right, she was the only one for him, and his life would never be the same again.

The stars and moon were appearing when Spencer took Jen in his arms on the dance floor. Gideon sat with Amy on his lap. She had charmed him as well, and he adored her.

"What a gorgeous wedding," Jen was saying.

"Hmm… oh yeah it was great."

"What are you thinking, Dr Reid. She looked up at him with an expression that still made him weak in the knees."

"Do you remember when you dragged me onto that hay ride at Christmas?"

"Yes, I do… and I didn't drag you, I gently forced you to ride on the wagon with me." She corrected him with a smile.

"Yeah, well, remember what I said about the universe being so large that it made me feel insignificant?"

"Yes, I remember," JJ said, she leaned back and looked up at the black sky. They could only see just a few stars as they were still in the city.

"I was wrong, the universe isn't huge, it's small, in fact it's right here, with you and with Amy." He kissed her, and she watched as a shooting star raced across the sky. She made a wish that her life could remain in this perfect moment forever.

**Hey that's it for this story, thanks to everyone who has been kind enough to review or send me a personal message. This story is for all of you, and I am glad you enjoyed it. **


End file.
